Chamsae
by Opera Dreamer
Summary: Ron Weasley isn't exactly having the best life. He's single, stuck in a mediocre job, and his life is going nowhere. That all changes, though, when his parents lose their land. In order to keep his childhood home, Ron must make the ultimate sacrafice...
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's finally the day :) I'm very excited to finally be posting this story, and it's all thanks to AyumiiUzimaki. Without her, at least I assume that it's a her, I wouldn't have even thought up this story. She asked me to write something with Ron, and this is what I came up with, so I hope that she enjoys it!

Anyway, just so you're all aware, I am going to upload a chapter every Friday without fail, I promise.

Please read and review and enjoy :)

...

Oh how the mighty had fallen…

Not that Ron Weasley had ever been mighty to begin with, but come on, he was a member of the golden trio; he was supposed to be famous and blissfully happy.

Seven years after leaving Hogwarts, Ron found himself in an awkward situation. He and Harry had both become aurors just as they had always wanted to, but Harry seemed to be excelling while Ron seemed to be stuck. The entire department was still in the process of tracking down all of the remaining death eaters, what little of them there were left. Ron and Harry had finished equally when it came to auror training, but in the field Harry was the star of the entire department while Ron seemed to always be a bumbling idiot.

Okay, maybe idiot wasn't the correct word, but he did his fair share of bumbling. Ron was failing, and it killed him to show up every morning.

Not only was he failing professionally, his personal life was also a hot burning mess. A year ago, Hermione had dumped him. It had come out of nowhere and had stung him as soon as she had said the words 'I don't think I love you anymore'. According to her, she didn't want to waste the rest of her life serving him cans of ale and living in a mediocre condo. Sure things had been great after they had defeated Voldermort and he had wanted to save the house elves, but she had grown restless in their mundane routine. He didn't blame her, but it didn't help when they had to stand side by side and watch Harry and Ginny get married only two weeks after they had broken up.

God that night had been awful. He had drunk himself into a stupor and ended up passing out under one of the tables.

Job: embarrassing and frustrating as fuck.

Romantic life: non-existent.

Life in general: it sucked.

No, Ron wasn't thrilled in the slightest.

Now the holidays were coming, and Ron wasn't looking forward to it. Thank God Hermione wouldn't be there. She had declined the enthusiastic invitation from Molly in favor of spending Christmas with her parents and many cousins. So now Ron would just have to deal with his siblings…and their perfect lives.

If his mother said one more thing about him and Hermione getting back together…there would be blood…

When Ron arrived in tow with Ginny and Harry a week before Christmas, he was actually looking forward to the long visit. His mother was a gifted cook and she had no doubt outdone herself for her family. And perhaps since Percy and his wife had just had a baby, she would leave him alone and stop pestering him about getting back together with Hermione.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried…Hermione had just made it explicitly clear that she did not want to be with him anymore.

But when they walked inside expecting a cheerful welcome, there was nothing. There weren't any decorations adorning the inside, nor did the smell of delicious food meet their noses. It was as if there wasn't even a holiday. Rushing into the living room, the three of them found their parents on the couch with the rest of their siblings and their spouses around them. They all appeared to be crying, a piece of parchment in the very center.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she rushed forward with worry on her face. She knelt down next to her mother, offering her a crumpled tissue from her pocket.

"We've been bought out." She said, picking up the parchment and handing it to her daughter.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean that you've been bought out?" Ron asked, leaning over his sister's shoulder and reading with her.

The Kim Real Estate Company based out of South Korea had bought the land from the previous owner. In the letter, it stated that after giving Molly and Arthur multiple chances to buy the land for themselves, they had purchased it and intended to use it for commercial growth for the wizarding world. And now, everything belonged to Lee-Moon Kim, a quiet CEO that had taken over the wizarding real estate world.

"They can't just take your home away!" Ginny exclaimed, angry tears brimming in her eyes.

"We have two weeks," Arthur muttered. "We have to be off the property or else they'll fine us…we can't afford to go anywhere else." He sunk into his favorite arm chair, the realization seeming to finally sink into him.

"They can't do this to you, you've lived here for years and you two have always been good tenants!" Bill insisted as he held his crying wife.

"Apparently they can and they will." Ron muttered as he finally got his hands on the letter. Ginny smacked him hard in the arm.

"Don't say that!" She exclaimed through her tears. Ron grit his teeth, ignoring the pain in his arm and reading through the letter.

"Have you tried to negotiate with them at all?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shaking shoulders.

"Of course we've tried!" Molly exclaimed. "But they've sent back the same letter every time."

"Why not go down there and talk to this Moon Lee guy or whatever the hell his name is." Percy muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"He won't see us." Arthur said sadly.

"Do you know that for sure?" Charlie asked his father. "I'm sure that somebody will see you…a customer service rep or something."

"That's what you should do tomorrow." Ginny insisted. "You should go down there and demand to talk to somebody. They can't treat you like some number! Fight for your home!" Molly stared softly at her daughter, gently smoothing down her hair.

"All right, we'll go tomorrow."

"And Ron will go with you." Ron suddenly looked up from the letter, quizzically staring at his sister.

"Ron will do what now?"

"Of course, Ron can take you." Bill said, finally cracking a smile.

"Take an auror and they'll really feel the pressure." Fleur said, silently wiping away her tears.

"Especially if that auror happens to be Ronald Weasley." Harry said with a smirk. Ron flushed a bright pink as he folded the letter and handed it back to his mother.

"Yeah, I don't care where you're from, you fucking know who Ron Weasley is." Ron sighed, ignoring the flattery from his family. They didn't know that his performance had been slacking at work. He of course would never say anything and neither would Harry.

"I'm not sure that I can take off work, we've been really busy lately."

"Oh don't worry, I'll tell Colin that you had a family matter to take care of." Harry quickly piped up. Ron knew that it wouldn't matter to Colin, their supervisor if he took a day off. Maybe then they would actually be able to catch somebody without Ron tripping over his own feet. Ron looked up at his teary eyed mother, offering her a reassuring smile.

"All right mom, we'll go tomorrow and get this all figured out." Molly quickly hugged her youngest son, mentally swearing that he was such a good boy. That promise seemed to put everybody in a good mood; a good enough mood to pester Molly about dinner. A goose was quickly cooked and the holiday spirit spread throughout the house. Ron sat quietly, nursing a large glass of scotch with a sour look on his face.

He didn't know what he could do, but throwing around his name in this situation couldn't hurt, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

All right, here's chapter two :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

...

The next morning, Ron left with his parents for the new addition to Diagon Alley. Ever since the dark arts had been completely abolished, the dark section of the alley had been completely revamped. The crowning jewel of the hot new district was The Kim Real Estate Company, dealing exclusively in commercial and residential properties in the magical world. The building was large and made of pristine ivory marble. Garlands were wrapped around the pillars with gold ribbons wrapped around them with bows connecting them. It was some of the classiest Christmas decorations that Ron had ever seen and only served to make the building look even fancier than it was. The lobby was pristine with dark oak desks lining a long walkway up to a large circular receptionist desk. Ron was the one to do all the talking, seeing as they probably wouldn't get anywhere unless he told them who he was.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?"

"Hello, good morning, could I please speak with Mr. Lee-Moon Kim?" The receptionist smiled, thinking that Ron's request was a joke.

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Kim will be busy all day and doesn't have time for any personal meetings."

"Well could you please try? Oh, and tell him that my name is Ron Weasley and that I would very much like to see him as soon as possible." The smile dropped from her face and was replaced by a look of pure admiration.

"Just let me give him a call." She said, sinking down into her leather seat and quickly dialing the phone. Ron looked back at his parents, giving them a big smile. They looked so out of place, but they had tried so desperately to dress just to fit in for a few hours.

"Will he see us?" Molly asked quietly. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, we'll see."

"Uh, sir?" Ron quickly turned back to the receptionist who once again had that pleasant smile on her face. "Mr. Kim will see you immediately."

Ron felt that instant gratification every time his name got him something. The receptionist guided them to an elevator that would take them to the top floor. Then take a right and the large carved door at the end of the hallway would be waiting for them. Ron was impressed when he saw the dark stained door contrasting sharply against the ivory marble. It depicted an epic battle scene with every character dressed in intricate Korean battle armor. It was intensely intimidating as they approached, but Ron kept a brave face. He had to, because he knew that his parents were much more scared than he was.

A woman at a thick desk caught his attention before he had the chance to go through the large door.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Weasley?" She asked politely. Ron nodded, taking a step closer to her.

"Yes, we're here to see Mr. Kim."

"Of course, just let me tell him that you're here." She pressed a few buttons on her sleek phone and waited patiently with a slim head set circling her head. "Mr. Weasley is here, Mr. Kim." She said evenly. "Yes sir." She pressed another button before looking back up to Ron. "He'll see you now." Ron nodded before turning to walk towards the door. He didn't even need to touch the door; it creaked open on its own to reveal a lavish office decorated with the same ivory marble and pieces of dark oak furniture. Behind a large desk sat a tall, slender man with graying black hair slicked back. He quickly stood in a dark gray suit and shook Ron's hand with great enthusiasm.

"Mr. Weasley, it is such an honor to meet you." He said, bowing as he continued to shake Ron's hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice." Ron said. "These are my parents, Arthur and Molly." Mr. Kim shook their hands as well with that same ecstatic smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you all. Please, sit down, tell me what I can do for you." The family trio quickly sat as Mr. Kim took his spot once more behind his large desk.

"Mr. Kim, we're here about this letter that was sent to my parents yesterday." Molly quickly handed the letter to Mr. Kim, who read it with a kind smile.

"Ah, yes, the Curtis property."

"Mr. Curtis owned the land when we built our house…he was always such a kind man." Mr. Kim nodded.

"We purchased the land from his son after his sudden death. Unfortunately, we plan to develop the land for a sort of tourist village…a vacation spot for the busy witch and wizard to escape to. Sadly, your house will not fit into our design…it's actually the spot where we intend to build a fountain." Arthur and Ron shrunk back, feeling the anger literally radiate from Molly. Mr. Kim didn't know it, but he was about to get a beat down.

"Sir, we have lived in that house since we were married. I have raised seven children and hosted four weddings at our home. You cannot simply give us two weeks and expect us to pack up a lifetime of memories and leave our home!" Mr. Kim stared at her blankly, fidgeting slightly in his chair.

"…Well…if the amount of time is an issue, I can give you three weeks."

"The amount of time is not an issue!" Ron put a hand on his mother's shoulder, gently pushing her back into her chair.

"Mr. Kim, there must be something that you can do…rearrange the plans to include the house. What if you agree to some sort of payment plan and my parents will fix up the house and the yard to your standards?" Mr. Kim stared down at the letter, but all he could do was shake his head.

"I am truly sorry, I do not mean to treat you like this, but there is nothing that I can do for you."

A stunned silence followed his sincere statement. Ron could see that he was somewhat sympathetic, but the promise of a lucrative business deal was a strong pull…too strong for him to consider that he was about to ruin lives. Molly slowly stood up with her purse clutched in her hands and tears threatening to fall.

"Mr. Kim, I don't think you would appreciate somebody buying out your land and telling your family that you have to leave immediately. Think of how you would feel…think of your children…think of how devastated they would be when they're told that the home that they've cherished for their entire lives is going to be torn down to make way for a bloody fountain!"

The tears finally fell and ran down her pale cheeks. Ron took his mother's hand, quietly nodding towards Mr. Kim.

"Thank you for your time." He whispered. They all turned to leave in defeat, but Mr. Kim suddenly stopped them.

"Wait, please sit…perhaps there is something that I can do." He quickly picked up his phone, dialing his receptionist. "Send Sun in, immediately." He hung up his phone, letting out a heavy sigh. "When You-Know-Who was attacking Hogwarts, my youngest daughter Sun was caught in the middle of the battle. She was only a first year, her skills weren't very strong and…she got hurt. She almost died, but luckily she escaped with just a scar…a scar that we cannot remove or hide, but my daughter is alive and I am thankful." He handed Ron the large and only picture frame on his desk. "This was the last picture that we all took as a family before her accident, the Christmas before she was scarred. She's the small one, down in the bottom."

Ron quickly spotted the petite girl at the bottom of the family portrait with a sweet smile on her face, her long inky black hair braided across the top of her forehead, down the back of her head and then down her shoulder. She was cute enough for an eleven year old, but Ron wasn't really sure why they were even talking about Mr. Kim's daughter when they had come to talk about how his family could keep their beloved home.

"In our culture, it's typical to have an arranged marriage, but after Sun got injured, the engagement was broken and we still have yet to find another groom. My fear is that my Sun will never get married…because she's seen as damaged goods, she will spend the rest of her life alone." Mr. Kim smirked, seeing the confused look on their faces. "I bring her up, Mr. Weasley, because I would like to make a deal with you involving my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again and happy Friday! Also, Happy Early Christmas! I'm about to do something that I've never done before in a story, so brace yourselves!

(Anything written in parenthesis) is in Korean. Didn't really feel like translating or anything complicated, so this way everybody can read it and we're all happy!

Anyway, enjoy and review!

...

Just as Ron was leaning forward to hear about his deal, Mr. Kim's phone rang and his story came to a screeching halt. He quickly answered, a frown instantly marring his face.

"What do you mean she refuses to come out? What the devil is she doing in there?" He sighed, resting his face in his hand. "No, that won't be necessary, I'll do it myself." He hung up his phone and looked at the trio in front of him. "I know that this is an…unusual circumstance, but would you please follow me?"

Mr. Kim stood and they left his office, tramping past his secretary and down the hallway. None of them were quite sure why they were doing this, but his quiet promise that he might be able to help them was still ringing in their ears. There were a few dark oak doors that they passed as they continued to walk, but their destination became very clear when Ron caught site of a turquoise door at the very end of the hall. It was so utterly out of place that he was shocked to see it appear before him. Mr. Kim didn't bother to knock, he simply pushed into the room.

The group walked into a neat room with light hardwood floors and tall windows. It could have passed for a very nice corner office, but it was currently being used as a very high end art studio. Canvasses large and small lined the dark purple walls, some finished with others acting as a work in progress. A large plasma screen TV playing Funny Face sat amongst a rather large collection of prints of famous paintings and posters of celebrities ranging from a black and white Audrey Hepburn poster to an overly large poster of Prince Harry. Ron mentally rolled his eyes.

Honestly, why did women find him so attractive?

In the center of this room, seated in front of a large canvas that she was working very diligently on, was none other than Mr. Kim's youngest daughter, Sun. She didn't even look up from her work when they walked into the room.

"Appa, if you want me to finish these stupid ballerina paintings for Young before the baby is born, I can't come running to your office every time you call."

"Sun, we have guests." Mr. Kim told her sternly. She finally turned, setting down her large paint splattered palette and wiping her brush on an overly used apron. Ron saw that she was the same girl from the picture, but she had matured and had grown out bangs that swept across her forehead. Her long hair was swept into a side braid that was trapped underneath her apron. He couldn't stop the small gasp that he took when he saw her scar. It was partially hidden by her shirt, but stretched up her collarbone and up her neck, ending on the left side of her jawbone. The scar, being created by a harmful spell, remained a stark pink. While it had healed, Ron knew that the color would never change.

Despite Ron's lingering gaze on her scar, she softly smiled and approached him with her hand offered to shake.

"Mr. Weasley, it's very nice to meet you." She said softly. He must have been introduced while he was staring.

And he must have looked like a complete idiot…

"It's nice to meet you too." He said, shaking her hand. Mr. Kim smiled oddly as the pair shook hands, the wonderful idea he had rolling around in his head swelling into a perfect solution.

"(I want you to marry him)." He said, leaving Arthur, Molly, and Ron in a state of confusion as they began a private conversation in Korean. The smile on Sun's face faltered as she pulled back her hand.

"(Are you back on that whole arranged marriage thing again)?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"(You won't find anybody better)."

"(In your opinion)." She turned away from them and returned to her stool, mixing her brush in several different colors before returning to her nearly finished painting.

"(It would be a great honor to you and the family. A full blooded wizard that is a hero to all who meet him; this would be a shame to the Lee family for what they did to us)." Sun rolled her eyes.

"(I don't care that he's a full blooded wizard and I don't care about the Lee family. Just let me have a love match, only somebody who loves me could ever ignore my scar)." Mr. Kim slowly approached her, watching her work over her shoulder. His daughter had such a gift; a gift that she could hide behind and keep herself away from the rest of the world.

"(I want to make a deal with his parents. If he marries you, his family home will be saved)." Sun whipped her head up towards her father, glaring at him.

"(I am not to be used as a bargaining tool)." She told him in a low whisper.

"(Regardless, I say that this needs to be pursued and you will marry him)." Sun threw down her supplies, paint streaking across the clean floor. The Weasley family jumped, taking a small step back. She glared at him for a moment more before letting out a heavy sigh.

"(I will only do it if he agrees…and if the match maker says that it's a good match)." Mr. Kim nodded, turning to the Weasley family with his overly charming smile.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, let us continue discussing the deal that I was talking about earlier." Ron perked up, relieved that he could finally understand what was being said. "I will gladly pay to have your house restored, move the village away from your home, and sign the deed of your land over to your parents, but I need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything," Ron blurted out, mentally wondering if he would have to sell a body part to save his family home.

"I want you to marry Sun." Ron stared at him, not quite sure whether or not he had heard him correctly.

"I'm sorry, did you just say marry?" Arthur asked, obviously suffering from the same questionable hearing as Ron.

"Yes, marry. All Ron has to do is agree. We will consult a match maker to see if the marriage is a good match. If it is a bad match, then you will be released from the contract, but I will restore your home and move the village. But, if it is a good match, you will marry my daughter in exchange for your parent's home." Ron felt himself begin to sweat and his mouth go dry as he glanced over at Sun. She was looking away from him, her eyes focused on the canvas in front of her.

"And she's agreed to do this?"

"She has." Mr. Kim replied, ignoring his daughter as she fumed on her stool with her back to him. "It would be a great honor for our two families to come together, what do you think?" Ron stared and he stared hard. He thought for a moment that he was going to faint, but he forced himself to remain conscience. He cleared his throat and did his best to smile.

"Could I uh…could I please have some time to think about this?" He asked, his voice quivering as he spoke.

"Of course," Mr. Kim told him happily. "Please, take my card and call me when you've made your decision."


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crap I almost forgot to update! lol, that would have been embarrassing! So I'm loving that so many people are reading and adding this story to their favorite's list, it's awesome, but maybe we could throw some reviews in there for me? You know, since reviews are awesome...so yeah, have a super day and enjoy reading!

...

"So that's why Ron hasn't stopped drinking."

The Weasley siblings, blood and marriage related, looked back at what appeared to be a passed out Ron, sprawled out on the couch with his snores smelling of whiskey. The instant he had come home, he had grabbed a very large bottle and had nursed it all throughout dinner. When he finally did pass out, Molly was finally able to tell them all what had happened at the real estate office. They were quietly stunned, all wondering to themselves whether they should convince Ron to take the deal or to turn it down. While they wanted to save their family home, they couldn't really bring themselves to sell their brother off into some bizarre arranged marriage.

"Did he say anything about what he's thinking about doing?" Charlie asked softly. Molly shook her head.

"No, he didn't say a word on the way home. He just stared out the window with a vacant look on his face…" They snuck glances at Ron again, watching as he snorted loudly and rolled over.

"Well…what should we do about him?" Ginny asked quietly, crossing her arms. Her answer was met with silence, each person not sure which answer was the correct answer.

"Well…maybe he should agree to do it." Percy suggested with his eyes down. They all put on a look of shock, but they were all mentally relieved that somebody had said what they were all thinking. Molly seemed to be the only one that was shocked.

"Percy, how could you say that about your brother?"

"Hear me out, Mum." He pleaded. "You said that he only had to agree and then a match maker would decide if they should get married. Honestly, what are the chances that they're going to be a good match?" Percy's wife, Estelle, glanced up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"And what happens when they turn out to be a perfect match?" She asked. Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Then they get married. It's time for Ron to stop moping around and finally get over Hermione."

"I agree, but he shouldn't jump into a marriage with a girl that he doesn't know!" Fleur exclaimed. "How old did you say she was?"

"She's seventeen…and she's still in school." Molly replied morbidly.

"The girl is a child, she and Ron cannot possibly have a good marriage."

"But if they get divorced, does that mean that Mr. Kim will take back the land?" Ginny asked with worry. Molly slowly shook her head.

"I don't know, but I don't want any of you talking to Ron and trying to convince him to do this. This has to be his decision."

"I don't think he'll do it." Harry said as Ginny quietly leaned against him. "Mum, we can help pay for the land, we don't have to have Ron give up his life for his land." Molly sighed.

"Even if we put all of our funds together, it would leave you all penniless, and I won't allow that." George's extremely quiet wife Marina hesitantly glanced around, seeing the helpless look on every person's face.

"So, does this mean that Ron is the only hope we have to save the house?" She asked in a small voice. Molly bit her lower lip, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, Ron is our only hope."

…

Early the following morning, before anybody else woke up, Ron popped up from the couch with wide eyes. He had had a horrible dream, a borderline nightmare about his wedding. He was walking down the aisle in the same, dusty robes that he had worn for the Yule Ball, but they were too tight and too short. When he made it to the altar there were two brides waiting for him. On his left was Sun with a thin veil covering her face and her scar heavily bleeding down the front of her dress, staining it a vivid red. On his right stood Hermione, just as he remembered her when they had first kissed. In a very harsh voice with an angry glare, she told him to choose or die. That's when he had woken up, panting heavily with his head pounding in protest.

As he stood and groggily rubbed his head, he silently enjoyed this brief moment of silence. He had always enjoyed waking early in his house and just sitting in the living room before his siblings came downstairs. His house shone best in this early morning light, all of the rough edges smoothed down and forgotten in the soft glow. The paint was chipped and the wood was brittle from age, but these things were ignored as soon as you were welcomed by food and warm comfort. Other people would have just brushed it off as a rundown house that needed a serious amount of work, but Ron knew that it was the perfect place that he would never grow tired of.

Like he had told Harry many years ago: it wasn't much, but it was home…a home that Ron just wasn't ready to part with yet.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he slipped out back into the garden, his feet crunching in the snow. He knew what he had to do to save his home, but it was difficult to accept that he would basically be trading himself for his house. But he had to admit, the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. If he did this, his siblings and their children and their grandchildren would be able to enjoy the house and the land for many years. Who knew, perhaps his children and grandchildren would be able to come back and enjoy the fruits of Ron's sacrifice. And Sun didn't seem so bad; at least this would be easier than trying to go out and date again.

"Ron?" He glanced back to see Ginny standing in her light pink bath robe with her long hair pulled back into a slicked ponytail. "You've been standing there all morning, come inside, we're all about to eat breakfast." She stood aside to allow Ron back inside. He sat at his usual spot at the table, near his mother's side of the table between Harry and George. He silently drank his coffee, not paying attention to the conversations happening around him.

Would it really be so bad being married to Sun?

She was pretty, minus her scar, and was clearly very talented. Besides, maybe being married to a rich family would be beneficial.

Maybe he could quit his job…

"Mum, dad?" Ron suddenly asked, looking up from his plate. Everybody grew silent, looking eagerly at Ron as Molly felt her hands begin to shake.

"Yes son, what is it?" Arthur asked, quickly folding and setting down his newspaper. Ron cleared his throat, hoping that that would shake the words out of his mouth.

"I'll do it."

Somebody at the table dropped a fork, but nobody dared to look away to see who it was. They couldn't find the words to express how confused and befuddled they all were.

"You can't do this." Fleur insisted. "Besides, we came up with a plan last night that will solve everything, so there's no need for you to go through with it." Ron smirked slightly.

"If you had come up with a plan, you would have woken me up last night."

"We tried," Fleur insisted again. "But you drank too much, so we couldn't wake you." Ron sighed, finishing off his coffee and setting down his mug.

"Don't try and talk me out of it, I've already decided. After breakfast, I'm going to call Mr. Kim and tell him what I accept…besides, it won't be that bad, right? She's pretty, her family's rich and she'll probably ignore me all the time to paint."

It was kind of funny to Ron, but clearly Molly didn't find it funny when she suddenly burst into tears.

"Aw come on mum, it was just a joke…I think things will be fine. Plus…you know…it might help me move on and get over certain…people."

"You don't have to do this, Ron." Molly said through her tears. "You have your whole life to find a woman."

"Or I can spend my whole life getting to know Sun and raising a family. We could be best friends, and I don't see what's so bad about spending the rest of your life with your best friend." Molly sighed, gently wiping away her tears.

"And you're not just doing this so that your father and I can keep our house, are you?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Mum, please don't make me answer that question." He muttered.

"So you'll really marry some girl, all to save a piece of land?" Ginny asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's not just a piece of land, it's our piece of land…but after mum and dad die, I get the land and the house and I don't want to hear any complaints from all you bitches." The siblings quickly nodded, secretly hoping that Ron was being serious. "All right, it's settled…now will somebody please find me Mr. Kim's card? I need to make a phone call…"


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Friday all! I hope that you've all had a marvelous week and I hope that this will be a nice way to start your weekend!

Read and review please!

...

It seemed that the Kim family, not including Sun, were the only ones excited about Ron's agreement to Mr. Kim's unusual deal. All week, the Kim family had been sending gifts to Ron's condo and the Weasley home. Fine alcohol and cigars showed up at Ron's place while the family home received pieces of art painted by Sun and were even visited by the contractor who would be in charge of the repairs and renovations on the house. Ron was pleased when he heard this news; at least something good would come out of this.

The entire Weasley family celebrated Christmas together without a care in their minds, everybody except Ron of course. The Kim's sent a very large gift consisting of fine wine and rare fruit flown in from South Korea, but it wasn't until the morning after Christmas that Ron would receive quite possibly the best gift of his life.

It was Harry who found it as he walked outside to fetch the morning paper that their owl had sadly left somewhere in the snow. He didn't get far, though, because his eyes fell on something far more interesting than any newspaper in the world.

"Holy shit monkeys…" He muttered before rushing back to the house and swinging the front door open. "Um…there's a really nice car outside with a big red bow on it."

Looks were exchanged before the boys all rushed outside like gleeful little children to see that there was indeed a very nice car sitting just in front of their house.

But it wasn't just a nice car; it was a Lamborghini Reventon, one of the finest sports cars in the world.

All the men gathered around it in awe while the women kept their distance wrapped in coats and bathrobes. It was Bill who spotted the envelope taped to the passenger side window.

And it was addressed to Ron.

"Well somebody's been very good this year." Bill muttered as he handed the card to Ron. He couldn't even force himself to take the card from his brother. All he could do was stare at the shiny dark silver paint of the dream car that was apparently his.

"Aren't you going to open the card?" Percy asked, taking the cad from Bill and ripping open the envelope. His eyes scanned over the neat cursive and read it loud enough for everybody to hear. "Ron, my most sincere apologies that your present is a day late. Please, accept this gift and my invitation to join my family and I for dinner. The match maker will come and determine the match. Further details will be sent at a later date. In the mean time, I wish your family good health and fortune. And enjoy the car, Sun picked it out for you."

The note was signed with a fancy cursive 'K', but Percy felt no need to share that detail. It was very obvious who had sent the car.

Percy handed Ron the key that had sat so innocently in the envelope with the note. This time Ron took what he had been offered, his numb fingers clenching the cool metal tightly.

"Oh my God." He said in a low breath. "How the hell did she know that I wanted this car?"

Since Ron had first seen a modified version of the car in the new Batman movie, he had wanted it badly. He had even put a small picture of the car in his locker as a sort of far off someday dream. The only person that would have known would have been Harry, and Ron was sure that his best mate would have said something if Sun had contacted him, even if it was about a present that would need to be kept a secret.

"This is such a generous gift." Molly whispered as she came to stand beside her son, pulling her robe tightly around her.

"I've been reading about Korean traditions, they're paying Ron and the family a bride price." Ginny called out confidently from the doorway. "Since this is an arranged marriage and we're accepting her into our family, they have to compensate for her." Ron finally perked up, furrowing his brow together.

"That doesn't make any sense." He spit out.

"Who cares if it makes sense? Look at the fucking car!" George exclaimed, bending over to get a good look at the interior of the car. It was all black leather with a sound system that would make the hairs on Ron's balls stand at attention.

Fuck, just the sight of that car was enough to give him a slight erection…was that wrong?

"So, we've been invited to dinner?" Arthur asked before slowly sipping his coffee. Molly rolled her eyes, looking up at her husband.

"Yes dear, but there are more important things to think about besides dinner." She told him firmly. Arthur slowly nodded, taking another drink from his coffee mug.

"Well…either way, I'm riding with Ron."

…

"Are you sure that you have the right address?" Ron asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove his new baby with the greatest care. He had named her Kate and had promised to wax her every day and never part with her no matter what. He realized that the "relationship" that he had with his car was weird, but it was the most expensive thing he had ever owned, how could he not dote upon her?

And she was just so damn pretty...

"Of course I do!" Ginny exclaimed from the back seat as she sat squeezed between her father and her husband. Ron was driving his brand new car with his mother in the front seat, clutching her purse as if this fast car was suddenly going to jet off. "Now just keep driving and when you see Bishops Avenue, take a left and their house will be on the right."

Ah yes, infamous Bishops Avenue. If you lived in London, you knew that Bishops Avenue was reserved for the ridiculously rich. Millionaires and billionaires lived there, hiding themselves among tall trees and pointed gates. Ron had once looked up housing in the area, secretly hoping that one day he'd be able to afford a home there. He didn't really care about the area, it was more of a status symbol and the fact that people seemed to instantly respect you when you mentioned that you owned a home on Bishops Avenue. But his hopes were quickly dashed when he saw that the cheapest home was 3 million Euros.

Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

Well, now hold on a minute, now that Ron could potentially get some rich in-laws, perhaps they would buy he and Sun a giant house, maybe somewhere near Kensington.

Either way, Ron was getting a super awesome car out of the deal.

Ron turned onto a gleaming road with everybody leaning towards the windows to stare at the mansions around them. They all looked so grand covered in snow with tall gates surrounding them. As they drove further and further down the road, the mansions seemed to get larger and more secluded.

And of course, the largest and most secluded home belonged to the Kim Family.

Ron couldn't believe how large their home was, driving through the solid wooden gates and around a large triple decked fountain to the front door. The house was like something out of a modern day Korean fairy tale. There were square lanterns lighting the walkway and the sides of the house, lit with real candles. The edges of the red roof flared out, covering a beautiful all natural wood home that would make even the Queen of England envious. The only out of character element was a surprisingly large observatory that was brightly lit with purple and yellow string lights. Ron stared as his family took a slow look around the front of the property, wondering if he was really doing the right thing.

The children all rushed to the fountain, excited to see a large family of ducks that had made their home in the fountain. They found that the area around the fountain was warm and comfortable, as if somebody was taking special care of the ducks during the winter.

"Mummy look! They have strings around their legs!" Victoria exclaimed, pulling on Fleur's coat sleeve.

"Yes darling, it's probably so that they can tell who is who."

"Actually, the ducks were marriage gifts for my other daughters when they were married and the strings represent my daughters."

Mr. Kim was standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face and a drink in his hand. He looked do sophisticated in his sleek gray suit and bright red tie.

"Good evening, thanks for inviting my family and I to dinner." Mr. Kim nodded as Ron came up the steps and shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to welcome your family into my home." He stepped past Ron and bent down to be eye level with Victoria. "Would you like to know why we exchange ducks as wedding presents?" He asked in a very sweet, nurturing voice. It was something that nobody in the group was expecting, seeing as this man had ruthlessly taken their land from them. She nodded, an eager smile on her face. "When a woman gets married, her groom gives the family a male and a female duck. In our culture, ducks are considered good luck and giving the ducks ensures that the marriage will be a lucky one. So when your uncle Ron marries my daughter Sun, he will give us ducks." Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart pounding in his chest.

'If, if we get married…' He kept repeating over and over again in his head.

"Come inside, my family is eager to meet you all."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Friday all and happy three day weekend for me! I hope that you guys like this chapter...and I hope that lots of you will review and tell me why you like it, you know, cause reviews make me happy and I squeal every time that I get one :)

Enjoy!

...

Mr. Kim escorted them inside and they were once again in awe of this impressive house. Of course the house was made overly large with the use of magic, what else would they expect from a rich, magical family? It was large and dramatic; the kind of home that would belong to a shockingly wealthy person. And waiting for them at the bottom of a very grand staircase was what Ron assumed to be the entire family; his future in-laws, but Ron noticed that Sun was not standing in line with everybody else.

"You must forgive Sun's tardiness, she is…still getting ready." Mr. Kim said with a charming smile. "This is my wife Choi-Jin." A slim beautiful woman smiled widely as she shook Ron's hand.

"We are so honored to have you in our home." She said, bowing her head slightly. Ron nodded, smiling politely. Mr. Kim took his shoulder and the introductions quickly continued.

"This is my eldest daughter Young-Eon, her husband Oh Dal-Su and their son Kwang-Ho. This is my second daughter Hyo-Jung, her husband Im Ah-Ra and their son Jin-Song. And this is my third daughter Cho-Ah, her husband Jo Seo-Hee and their newborn son Tae-Hyun."

Ron wasn't sure how he was going to remember those names. The daughters all looked very similar, taking after their mother when it came to their features. Full bow lips, deep brown eyes, and sweeping black hair that was perfectly manicured and styled. Ron could tell the eldest daughter apart due to her very obvious pregnancy, but the other two would prove to be tricky. The situation with the husbands was better; one tall, one bald, and one with glasses, but the names were so damn complicated!

Same with the kids!

How the hell did they all survive in school with those names?

No, this wasn't Ron being racist, mind you, this was just Ron being very, very confused.

"Well, it's so lovely to meet you all." Molly said, also not having picked up on any of the names. "We brought some wine." She offered up the fancy bottle, hiding the fact that it had cost them a small fortune. Mr. Kim smiled widely, gladly accepting the bottle.

"That is very generous, thank you very much." He handed off the bottle to a waiting maid that the entire family wasn't even aware of and was suddenly startled by her appearance.

"You'll have to excuse Sun," Young said with a sweet smile. "She has a tendency to make other people wait for her."

"Young, don't talk that way about your sister." Choi lightly scolded with her smile faltering. "Sun just wants to look nice for Ron." That made Ron blush slightly and he had the sudden urge to cough.

"Or she got caught up with her watercolors. You know how she gets so easily preoccupied with her...art." Cho muttered, rolling her eyes as she bounced the tiny baby in her arms.

"Or she snuck out…again." Hyo suggested.

"All right, that's enough." Mr. Kim said, eyeing his three daughters. "Why don't you take the Weasley family into the dining room so that they may begin without us? Ron, would you care to come with me to fetch Sun? I'm sure that she would love to see you."

Ron fought the urge to laugh, since this was quite the ridiculous request. But he nodded and went up the grand staircase with Mr. Kim right beside him. He began to give Ron a detailed history of the house, about how it had been based on a palace from a South Korean fairy tale, but Ron was only half listening. Now that he was getting a better look at the inside of the house, he realized that it was a bit simple, but grand…just like the Kim family. Ron wasn't sure if it had been built for the family, but if it hadn't, good find.

And once again, Ron was confronted with a bright turquoise door, but this time it came in a pair. Ron was getting the strong impression that her favorite color was turquoise. Of course, when they opened the door to her room, that thought was challenged by the vintage canary yellow that covered the walls. He couldn't really see much of the yellow since it was covered with posters, sketches, paintings, and a large plasma TV that Ron would have given his right ball for. It was almost an exact replica of the room that Ron had seen at the real estate office. Except this time, a large circular bed was thrown in with antique pieces of furniture all encompassed by the very same dome observatory with the purple and yellow lights blinking away. In the midst of this hipster paradise was Sun, working on a watercolor of light blue violets, just like Cho had said.

"Sun, do you know what time it is?" Mr. Kim asked, quirking an eyebrow. Sun slowly nodded, never looking up.

"Yes appa, it's 6:30." She said, swirling her brush in a small cup of water before lightly tapping it on the rim.

"Check again." He said, crossing his arms. Sun fumbled with her cell phone, which had clearly been specially decorated by her with swirls of purple and turquoise. She flipped it open and a frown instantly marred her face.

"I'm sorry appa, I wanted to finish the violet watercolors for Cho." She wiped off her brush on an overly used towel, hopping down from her stool. She was dressed and ready for dinner, wearing a white spaghetti strap large ruffled dress with a yellow embroidered cardigan, black tights, and electric blue ballet flats. Her hair was pulled into a low bun with layered strands hanging around her face. She wore heavy liquid eyeliner with delicate wing tips that made her eyes look bigger than they were. As they stared at one another, Ron silently wondered if he could handle this much hipster-ness.

"I will have a discussion with your sisters, they need to stop using you as their on-call artist." Mr. Kim clapped Ron on the shoulder, his smile quickly returning. "Look who wanted to come and see you!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes appa, I see." She replied simply. "It's nice to see you again, I look forward to meeting your family."

It was like somebody had sucked the light right out of her eyes. It was replaced by a look of bitter disdain for Ron's existence. That one look just made Ron want to run and leave and let his parents lose the house.

"Let's go downstairs, I'm sure that dinner has already started." Mr. Kim led the way, forcing Sun and Ron to walk beside one another. She said nothing to him, making Ron blush from how awkward he felt at the moment.

'Great, she hates me.' He thought to himself with a mental roll of his eyes. 'In all fairness, she should be mad at her father, this was all his idea.'

As they descended the staircase, the clinking of glasses and eating utensils met their ears. They also heard Choi avidly talking with Sun as the main subject. Ron heard Sun let out a heavy, annoyed sigh.

"Appa, you shouldn't have left her alone with company…or with wine."

"Your mother is simply informing the Weasley family about you. This is an uncommon arrangement and the lost time needs to be made up. With the Lee family, it was different, they knew everything about you and we knew everything about-."

"Stop it appa." Sun interrupted. "Why talk about people we don't care about?" Ron nervously squirmed as an uneasy tension settled between the odd trio. Ron couldn't imagine the uncomfortable pressure that was on Sun. She had been rejected at a young age and he couldn't comprehend that her scar had made her life an easy affair. The rejection socially must have made her time at Hogwarts unbearable. True the scar was from the final battle, but that would only earn her sympathy.

And Sun didn't seem like the kind of girl that would appreciate even the smallest dollop of sympathy…


	7. Chapter 7

Soooooo...would it be too much to ask for some reviews? And if you ever have questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them :)

And just so you know, here are some definitions:

**Amma**: mother

**Appa**: father

And remember, "(Everything written in parenthesis is in Korean)."

Anyway, happy snowy Friday! At least it's snowy for me...yay Washington snow storm...

Enjoy!

And review!

...

Sure enough, when they entered the long dining room, Choi was eagerly talking about her daughter's previously unmentioned skills.

"And last year, she competed and won the Moscow International Ballet Competition. She did the solo dance from Sleeping Beauty. She had just performed the role with the French Youth Ballet, the first Korean girl to dance the lead. I think that I have the video tape somewhere, let me go and find it." Choi made the move to stand, but Sun stopped her.

"Amma, please don't bore the Weasley family, I'm sure that they don't want to hear about ballet." She insisted, desperately wanting to just turn around and go back to her violets. They never got buzzed or talked back to her; they just sat there and looked pretty…

"But we haven't discussed your artwork or how you've been the President of the Glee Club at Hogwarts for the past five years! You know she's also had some poems published in a young adult's book of poetry? Critics said that her poems alone were worth the price of the book."

"Amma!" Sun exclaimed, glaring at her mother as she took her seat next to Ron. She and Ron both sat at the end of the gigantic table, both feeling as if they were on display. "Please, just stop talking." Sun could see her sisters smirking, thinking of the many jokes that they could taunt their sister with later.

Dinner continued on with each side of the family bragging about either the potential bride or the groom. Of course Molly gushed about Ron being a prefect and then, you know, the whole Voldermort thing. Then there was his family and how he owned his own condo in one of the historic districts in London. And then they talked about his job.

Well, they lied about his job.

But it seemed that his accomplishments paled in comparison to what Sun had done. She had been dancing since she was four and competing since she was seven. She took art classes and knew several different instruments and several different languages. There was a room somewhere in the house that was devoted to just housing all of her trophies, ribbons, certificates, and honors that she had been given over a short lifetime. She was the absolute definition of an artistic child, but Ron's thoughts kept going back to her scar. He could see it under her sweater, the bright pink, jagged line glimmering in the dim light.

Was she ever going to tell them how she got it or was that just going to be something that they were never going to talk about?

The doorbell rang and Sun and Ron visibly stiffened beside each other.

It was as if death had arrived...

"Sun, why don't you answer the door?" Choi asked sweetly. The young girl seemed to pale at the suggestion.

"Why can't you do it?" She asked quietly. Choi laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"No sweetheart, you need to answer it." She told her, her voice gentle but firm. Sun sighed before slowly standing and walking to the front door. Both she and Ron dreaded the woman that was standing on the other side of the door, waiting patiently to pass down their fate. She opened the door and Ron saw her bow deeply with her head lowered. A petite woman stepped into the house, wearing sage greens and light oranges. She was pale with her eyes overly lined and her lips painted a deep red. Heavy age lines marred her face and there was already a frown on her face as Sun took her coat.

"(Madame Matchmaker, welcome again to our home)." Mr. Kim greeted, bowing with his wife by his side. The entire Weasley clan gathered around them and peered at the woman, curious about the entire process. Ron remained in his seat, finding it extremely difficult to make his legs work.

"(We are so happy to have you in our home, you have blessed our family so many times before. We hope that you can work your magic with the new match that we have found for our youngest daughter)."

"(I picked a perfect match for her last time, but that foolish Lee boy changed his mind, all because of Sun's accident)." She angrily spit out.

The matchmaker had worked hard to match up Sun and the Lee boy when Sun was a baby and he was seven years old. It was going to be one of the greatest matches she had ever made, an epic coming together of the two most powerful Korean families in the UK. Then Sun had been hurt and received her scar, making the Lee family instantly back out from the match. Sun didn't mind the arranged marriage, but since one had failed why did she have to go through another match?

So not fair…

"(They've come to me four times, begging for me to find someone new for that boy. And every time they ask, I tell them that I already found someone wonderful for their son. What they did to your family was deplorable, and I am pleased to be here to ensure that Sun will have a happy marriage)." Ron sighed as he slumped down against the table, pushing away his decadent dessert that he was more than happy to eat, but his stomach was in knots. His mother glanced back at him with a quizzical look on her face as the conversation in Korean continued behind them.

"What are they saying?" She asked in a low whisper.

"I have no idea mum, I don't speak Korean." He muttered against his sleeve. Molly quirked an eyebrow, pulling her son up by his arm and yanking him into the conversation.

Well, he didn't join the conversation so much as he became the focus of the conversation.

The match maker was staring at him with quizzical eyes, freely looking him over at Mr. Kim continued to talk to her in an unknown language.

"(And she would also be in-laws with Harry Potter, the family connections would be astonishing)." He insisted. The match maker nodded, finally tearing her eyes away from Ron and looking up to Mr. Kim.

"(It would be very beneficial to your family to be related to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, but we will not know until they are properly matched)." She looked back to Ron, a surprisingly warm smile springing onto her face. "Hello Mr. Weasley, I am the match maker, it is an honor to meet such a hero." She shook his hand, making the color slowly drain from Ron's face.

"Yeah…uh…it's nice to meet you too…"

Oh shit…this was really happening…


	8. Chapter 8

I hope that you're all having a wonderful Friday :)

Thank you to those of you that reviewed, they always make me smile and they are very much appreciated. If anybody has any questions, feel free to ask and I will always answer. And if you maybe have a request for a story, I'm always open to ideas.

Oh, and I finished this story yesterday and it's 51 chapters long! Oh yes my friends, we have only just begun on this crazy road and it only gets more intriguing and sexual and yummy :3

Well, yummy if you have a thing for red heads like I do...

Enjoy and review!

...

They were all stuffed into Mr. Kim's office, the large room made small thanks to the number of people. The match maker was seated behind the desk, brewing tea and burning herbs in a wide bowl and incense was streaming around them in thin wisps…well, Ron wasn't quite sure what all of this was for or what was going on. It had something to do with the match making, he knew that, but he wasn't sure of the process going on around him. She kept asking them random questions that seemed to have nothing to do with their current situation. She would ask Ron things in broken English, but she always spoke to Sun in Korean. Ron had to assume that they were being asked the same questions…or they were cracking jokes about Ron without him knowing.

Sneaky sneaky…

"Mr. Weasley, how many children would you like to have?" She asked, preparing two cups of tea. Ron hesitated, feeling all eyes on him.

"Um, I never really wanted a big family so…two, maybe three…?" He answered, shrugging his shoulders. While he appeared calm on the outside, he was panicking inside and repeating to himself over and over again that this wouldn't be a match. When this was over, he could leave this place, thank the Kim's for a great dinner, and watch happily as the land was signed over to his parents.

"(And you, Sun? How many children do you want)?" She asked. This had been the process that had been going around for an hour. She would ask Ron something in English and then Sun the same thing in Korean. It was really starting to piss Sun off and she made no effort to hide her want to kick somebody in the face.

"(With him? None)." She replied bluntly. "(And the same answer goes for any other man. I don't want children)."

Based on her family's reaction, Ron guessed that she had given a not so good answer. Still, her answer didn't seem to affect the match maker, who continued to silently brew tea.

"(None)?" She asked. "(You would devote your entire life to being a wife to Mr. Weasley)?" Sun paled slightly, pursing her lips together as she heard her sisters snicker behind her. This was all a complete joke to them...

"(Maybe one so that he wouldn't bug me all the time)." She muttered. The match maker chuckled as she offered the matched couple a cup of tea.

"Drink, and then tell me what you see."

Ron mentally rolled his eyes. Hadn't he finished with tea leaf reading the day that he had left Hogwarts? God, it had been years since he had made an attempt to do this. He was not looking forward to it, but he drank the tea to avoid offending anybody. He drank quickly, despite the burning heat in his mouth. Ron just wanted to get this over with.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you see in the tea leaves?" She asked, slowly sitting down and pulling a star chart out of her bag. Ron sighed as he looked into the cup, trying to hide how stupid he felt.

"Um…it kind of looks like a bird." He said, setting the cup back down on the desk.

"Could you be more specific about what kind of bird you see?" She asked, both families watching him carefully. Ron stared at her, tilting his head to the side with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um…I don't know...maybe...a crane?" The room suddenly grew very still and Ron felt an undeniable pressure build up around him.

What, was a crane important or something?

"Are you sure?" The match maker asked, her smile starting to widen. Ron nodded, pushing the cup towards her as if he were asking her to double check. He couldn't see it, but Sun was starting to panic as she stared at the bottom of her cup. This had to be a set up…somebody must have done this to her on purpose. It clearly wasn't Ron who was pulling this on her, how could he ever know what a crane meant in her culture?

"(And what do you see, Sun)?"

"(I swear, one of you did this on purpose)." She said, shoving the cup towards the smirking match maker.

"(What do you see)?" She asked again. Sun glared at her, but she couldn't deny what she saw in the small tea cup.

"(A crane)." She finally admitted, angry at her family's obvious joy and Ron's damn ignorance.

"(I see)…" The match maker muttered, her eyes flicking down to the star chart. "Based on what I see and the answers that you've given me, it is a good match." She said, rolling up the star chart and gently tucking it into her bag. Ron felt his stomach clench as he began to realize that he was no longer sitting beside some girl.

He was now sitting next to his fiancée…

"Honestly, the match is good?" Choi asked eagerly. The match maker quickly nodded.

"Yes, you can even keep the same date in August."

"Wait, August?" Ron suddenly interrupted. "What date in August?"

"The wedding date, August 18th. Sun was supposed to marry the Lee boy a month after her eighteenth birthday. Because you share similar characteristics with the boy, the wedding date is still good."

"Perfect." Mr. Kim said happily. "This calls for a drink, shall we?" Ron and Sun watched with dumbfounded expressions as everybody left the room with the promise of alcohol fresh in their minds. The match maker smiled at both of them, patting Ron on the head as she passed him and walked from the room.

"There is no need to thank me, just promise to live long and happy lives…with at least two children."

…

This night could not possibly end any sooner.

It was closing in on ten and this dinner party had quickly turned into a small engagement party. His own family had betrayed him, participating in toasts to the "happy couple".

Even Harry was drawn into the madness…oh how disappointed Ron was in his friend…he had gone to the dark side far too quickly...

All Ron could manage to do was lean against the wall and drink. Really, that's all his body would allow, so Ron was more than willing to comply. He sipped his whiskey quietly, wondering if things would remain the same if he replaced himself with a double.

Now he just had to find a single friend willing to do him a HUGE favor…

Ron's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Sun leaned against the wall and joined him in his sulking.

"Why did you have to say a crane?" She suddenly asked after a moment of silence. "Of all the birds in the world that you could have chosen from, you had to pick a crane." She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and resting the back of her head against the wall. "Why did you have to pick a bloody crane?"

As she asked the question again, Ron realized that this was the most that she had ever spoken to him.

"What's so special about a crane?" He asked. Sun's eyes flashed open, focused on him.

"In the Korean culture," she explained patiently. "Cranes are supposed to mean good luck, especially for couples getting married." Ron furrowed his brow together.

"I thought that ducks were supposed to be good luck."

"Look, I don't understand the obsession with birds in our culture, but cranes and mallards are good luck for married people. Since we both saw cranes, we both got screwed." Ron furrowed his brow together as she angrily crossed her arms as if she were pouting.

"You saw a crane too?"

"It doesn't matter if we both saw cranes that danced around with red banners saying that we should get married. You saw a crane and one crane is all they need." Ron stared at her as she leaned against the wall with a scowl on her face. She had changed out of her dinner outfit and now wore a pair of very short shorts and a loose gray stripped shirt that hung off of one shoulder. Her scar was hidden by a sports bra and half of her shirt. Her hair was pulled high in a ponytail with her bangs ruffled across her forehead. She kept moving her feet as if she were stretching them.

"Sorry, guess I should have said giraffe." He muttered. Sun smirked slightly.

"Don't feel bad, I'll figure out something to get us out of this." She promised with a firm nod. Ron took a sip of whiskey with her eyes focused on the drink in his hand. "Do you only drink whiskey?" She suddenly asked. He coughed slightly, having expected the conversation to end with the promise to find a way to end this unfortunate mishap.

"No, I drink ale and beer too." He said, wiping the corner of his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "Actually, I prefer it, but it didn't seem like something your dad has just lying around in the fridge."

"No, we have some." She told him. "Do you want one?" Ron quickly nodded, never one to turn down beer.

"That would be great, thanks." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him, nudging him in the arm before walking away.

"No reason we can't be friends and laugh about this later." She disappeared into another room, finally giving Harry an opportunity to speak to his best friend for the first time that night.

"Shit mate, you're engaged." Ron slowly nodded, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I know…" He muttered.

"And she's only seventeen." Harry said with a slight smirk. "Nice body…but that scar is really unfortunate."

"She got it in the final battle, nobody's told me how yet." Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure that it will come up eventually…but mate…are you really going to go through with this?" Harry glanced over at his friend. "I mean, you don't really intend to go through with this?" Ron nodded.

"I don't want to, but I want my parents to get their land." He said as he set down his glass. "Did you see how excited they were when that contractor came to take measurements last week? I can't take that away from them…besides, if she backs out, then it's not my fault and they'll just sign over the deed, problem solved." Harry was about to make an argument, but was stopped when Sun came back into the room with an exceptionally large can of ale. She cracked it open and let it foam for a minute before handing it over to Ron.

"Enjoy it, this is the last one." She said before strutting over to where her sister's gathered in a corner with their children. Harry and Ron stared after her as she took her sister's baby and bounced him on her hip.

"Again, not a bad body." Harry muttered as Ron took his first swig of ale. "Really nice ass."

"Stop checking her out, she's my fiancée."

The words actually made Ron's stomach churn and he couldn't force himself to swallow the ale in his mouth.

Dear Lord, the things that he would do to keep his parents and siblings happy...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all, happy Friday! Who's excited that it's the weekend? Even better question: who's excited that I'm uploading a new chapter?

I know, you're all thrilled :)

**TroyWeb**: Thank you for the reviews, I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! Sun looks like the South Korean actress Go Ara (or Ah Ra). If you google her, the picture of her blowing a bubble with her gum is exactly how I picture Sun. And she's more mature because of her upbringing and because of her disciplined dancing schedule. I have friends that are professional dancers and they take their craft very seriously. That's Sun; she lives for her art.

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I hope that you all send me reviews!

...

It was a good thing that Ron did eventually swallow his ale. When the doorbell rang, a series of gongs echoed through the house and made every Weasley and Potter jump. Sun handed her sister's baby back to her and rushed towards the front door.

"Sun, I thought you cancelled your rehearsal." Choi said, setting down her glass of champagne and walking towards her daughter.

"I didn't think that dinner would go this late." She told her. In reality, Sun hadn't really cared whether or not they had guests. She had a competition in two months and she would be damned if she lost out on practice time just because they had people over. "We can't turn them away, they're already here." She said, her hand resting on the door knob. Choi sighed, glancing back at her husband who had a stern look of disapproval on his face.

"They may stay, but only for an hour." She said. "And before Ron and his family leave, I want you to perform one of the solos that you did while you were in France."

Sun didn't seem to hear that last demand. As soon as she swung the door open, she was bombarded by two tall, slim boys that could have passed as twins…if one of them wasn't black. They embraced her in their winter jackets, happily greeting her as if they hadn't seen her in years.

"Sun, don't be rude, introduce your friends." Mr. Kim said, clearly not amused by the sudden intrusion.

"Sorry appa. These are my dance partners for our trio, Matthew and Phillip. Boys, this is the Weasley family, they're here for a dinner party."

"Nice to meet you." They both said in unison.

"I'll just run up and get my shoes, you guys go ahead and stretch without me." She pranced up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. The two boys slipped off their jackets and kept to themselves as they sat on the floor of the entrance foyer and stretched out their legs.

"I hope that you don't mind waiting, she really has a gift." Ron slowly drank his ale, glancing over at Harry.

"Is there anything that she doesn't have a gift for?" He asked in a low whisper. He and Harry lightly chuckled as Sun came back downstairs with a pair of worn, light pink toe shoes. She plopped down net to the boys, beginning the delicate process of lacing up the shoes.

"I've been thinking, we should add more flips and throws, I don't think it's impressive enough."

"Seriously?" One of the boys asked. Ron honestly wasn't sure which was which, he hadn't been paying attention when she had indicated which one was Matthew and which one was Phillip.

"Sunny, if we keep tossing you around, they're going to take points off for lack of overall technique."

"You only throw me once and it's hardly impressive. We should do something with the splits and you two catching me and spinning me up." She said with a gleeful smile.

"Fine, but if we break your neck, your dad can't sue us." Sun gently laughed.

"Deal."

"Sun, don't be rude, perform for the Weasleys and stop making them wait."

Ron furrowed his brow together. God, this family used her like she was their personal performer, only to be used when they wanted her to dance or sing or paint.

It was kind of bothering him…in a really weird way…

"Really, that's all right, we can always see her dance at another time." Molly said politely. "I'm sure that the children are tired…"

"Oh yes, of course, please forgive me. Sun can dance for you any time."

Ron sighed, chugging down the last of his ale as goodbyes began. He was instantly the hot commodity, with every member of Sun's family either shaking his hand or hugging him. For the first time in his entire life, he was more important than Harry Potter.

"Sun, say goodnight to your fiancé."

The room became awkwardly silent as Ron and Sun stared at one another. It was obvious that Sun did not want to get up from her spot, but with so many eyes upon her, she gracefully stood and sashayed to where Ron stood. There was a clear annoyance in her eyes, but a smile on her face as she stood up tall to press a light kiss against Ron's cheek. Her lips were undeniably soft and she smelled like an expensive perfume and an afternoon in a forest just after it had been doused with fresh rain.

Ron had to admit, the scent of her was absolutely intoxicating. Perhaps that's why he unexpectedly embraced her when her body came into close contact with his. The hug was brief, but left Sun slightly stunned. She hadn't expected the sudden physical contact and she couldn't deny that it hadn't been all that bad. She stepped away from him, her toe shoes making an odd clacking sound against the marble floor.

"Goodnight Ron." She muttered, her cheeks flushed a light pink. Ron's breath hitched in his throat, finding the pink tint of her cheeks very attractive.

God, he must have been so wasted…

…

"She seemed very nice. A little pissed off, but very nice."

Ron rolled his eyes, sinking lower into his chair. After a few lack luster days at work, Harry and Ginny had invited him over for dinner. It had been a terrible few days since Ron had entered into his engagement to Ms. Sun-Moon Kim. It hadn't been so bad that following morning because he had been able to avoid the thought of being engaged.

Well, that had been until the official engagement announcement had been published in yesterday's newspapers. Ron had almost passed out when he had read it.

'Mr. and Mrs. Kim would like to proudly announce the engagement of their daughter Sun-Moon to Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley.'

It had just gone downhill from there. He had never agreed to any form of an announcement, what would make them think that he would be okay with this? He was just relieved that there hadn't been a picture or a story to go with the announcement.

Ron slowly drank the cheap beer that Harry kept in the fridge. Being a newly married couple was tough, but the life seemed to suit Harry and Ginny. Ron was truly happy for his best friend and his sister, but he couldn't help but think that this life should belong to him and Hermione.

Yes, every once in a while he would feel pity for himself and mourned for the life that he could have had, and this was one of those moments.

As Ron heard his sister rattling around in the kitchen, he was reminded how difficult it was for them to feed an extra person. He would have to remember to take them out to dinner in the near future…

"It could be worse." Harry said, trying to cheer up his friend. "She could be an absolute dog."

"And her family is rich, think of the presents at holidays with them!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

"I don't care that she's attractive or that her family's rich…although it does help…" He muttered, quietly thanking the gods that both things were most positively true about Sun and her family.

Hey, no judging, where else would he have gotten the car of his wet dreams?

"Hey, they never said anything about you two staying together, right?" Ginny asked. "After a couple of months just get a divorce. And if her family asks, just tell them that you tired, but you two couldn't stand to be near each other." Ron slowly shook his head.

"That's not how it works in an arranged marriage." He told her. "I read somewhere online that said Korean couples who are in an arranged marriage have to stay married for at least five years." Ginny poked her head out of the kitchen with her brow furrowed together.

"That can't be right." She said. "I don't think that's a very reliable source."

"I read like seven different websites and they all said the same thing!" He exclaimed. "And, let's be honest, after five years of being married to her, she'll probably be pregnant." Ginny cocked an eyebrow, thrusting her hands onto her hips.

"Ron, would it be so hard to resist sleeping with someone that you don't like?"

"If she keeps wearing those shorts, I'm gonna last a week…two at the most." Ginny rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the kitchen while Harry fought the urge to laugh.

"I understand." He whispered and Ron nodded with a knowing smirk.

"You two are disgusting!" Ginny called out. Harry finally let out his laughter and Ron joined him. He leaned back in his chair as Harry finished off his beer with a smile still on his face.

"Okay, you can't honestly believe that her parents expect you guys to follow their Korean rules. This is England! It's the 21st century, things are different."

"I don't think they're a family that embraces change." He said, swirling what was left of his beer in the bottom of his bottle. "Those poor kids, did you hear those names? At least Sun got a decent name, but the other ones…I would not want to have a Korean name." Harry nodded.

"Do you think her name actually means anything?" He asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she was just named after the sun…and the moon…" Harry suggested.

"Oh hell if I know." Ron muttered, running a hand through his hair. Ginny walked back into the living room, wiping her hands on her apron with a small smile on her face.

"Well, then you can ask her yourself." She said. Ron quirked an eyebrow, intrigued by his sister's answer. He suddenly looked at the dining room table. There were four place settings…but there was only three of them. He looked back at his sister and then back at the table…and then back at his sister and then back at the table…and one more time, back at his sister and then back at the table…

Wait a minute…

"Did you invite her to dinner?" Ginny furrowed her brows together, staring at her brother in confusion.

"Did it really take you that long to figure that out?"

"We were bribed with a year's worth of rent." Harry muttered. Ginny briefly glared at him, silently promising a stern talking to when they were alone before turning back to her brother.

"Mr. Kim called us and asked if we could have Sun over so that you two could just talk without a ton of people around." Ron glared at his sister, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"You used me for your own selfish purposes." He muttered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's just dinner, Ron. You can handle a couple of hours with her." She insisted. "Besides, you know how Harry and I are trying to save up to buy a house. If he paid for a year's worth of rent that would help us save so much money! Just have this one dinner, for us!"

"I already had dinner with her!" He exclaimed as Ginny walked back into the kitchen, shaking her head. "One dinner was enough!"

"She told me she's bringing cake." Ginny called out, going to her last resort to make her brother behave. Ron's anger was quickly forgotten as he perked up in his seat.

"Cake…what kind of cake?"

"I'm not sure…and we won't find out until after dinner is over."

Honestly, sometimes Ginny felt like she was becoming her mother with how she had to treat her brothers…and Harry, but she couldn't argue with results.

Ron quietly contemplated his options. While he wasn't too keen on having dinner with the girl, the promise of delicious cake was too strong.

"I guess…one dinner wouldn't be too bad." He said calmly, leaning back in his seat. Harry slowly shook his head.

"You are so predictable."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all :)

I'm sorry for getting this up so late, but for some reason the website wasn't allowing me to log in...so now it's seven and I'm finally able to get this chapter up! Yay!

**xLuvStruckIdiot**: Yes, you will find that Ron's weakness will always be Sun's ass...

**TroyWeb**: Yes, so predictable :)

**AyumiUzimaki**: Sadly, yes, Sun is quite the puppet, but Ron is just waiting with some scissors :)

Thank you all for reviews and I hope that I get lots more reviews because they are lovely and make me smile like a baby with a cookie!

...

Well, Ron had decided: the cake was worth the slightly awkward meal.

Okay, in all honesty, it hadn't been all that bad.

Sun had arrived with a bottle of wine and a big ass cake. And she had showed up looking very pretty, something that Ron hadn't expected. She wore a faded gray and black stripped shirt that hung off of her shoulders and was cut to show off her flat stomach. She wore a white tank top under the shirt, which left her scar surprisingly revealed. Her skinny jeans were rolled up half way up her calves and she wore a pair of worn light brown moccasins. Her hair was braided on top of her head with a few strands poking out, her eyes sporting the same liquid eyeliner as the other night. She instantly went to help Ginny with dinner and didn't even speak to Ron until she had her first glass of wine.

Then, she became animated and talkative. For the first time Ron was able to view her as a person, not just as his forced fiancée.

"So, how's the rehearsing for your competition going?" Harry asked as he poured Sun another glass of wine.

"Oh it's fine, I just really hate preparing for competitions. My choreographer starts to nitpick at everything and makes us all very nervous." She took a sip of wine as Ron shoveled in another bite of cake. It was his third piece of cake and damn it was good.

"That trio looks interesting, when will you be performing?" Ginny asked eagerly. Maybe this would be her opportunity to finally get Harry to go watch something artistic with her.

"February seventh, at the London Opera House, very big deal." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you mind if we come and watch?" Ginny asked her. Sun smirked slightly, entertained by how excited Ginny was.

"Not at all, I'll let my father know so that he can reserve you tickets. Will you be there too?" She asked, her question directed at Ron. He swallowed his cake and took a big swig of beer to quickly wash it down.

"Uh, no thanks, ballet isn't really my thing." Sun slowly nodded, not really shocked by his answer.

"Ron, you should go." Ginny insisted. Ron stared at his sister with a confused expression.

Why was she suddenly rallying behind the obvious enemy?

Did she somehow want him to get married?

Mr. Kim must have promised her something extra if she somehow got Ron to go to Sun's competition.

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't kill you to do something cultural for once in your life." Ginny shot back.

"You don't know that." He said in a mocking tone, as if he was going to then cross his arms again and stick out his tongue. Sun laughed, leaning back in her chair.

"You two remind me of me and my sisters." She said. "They think that my dancing and my paintings are silly and think that I should do something more…socially acceptable."

"And what, to them, is socially acceptable?" Harry asked. Sun thought for a moment, gently quirking her head to the side.

"Well…probably what their husbands do. Dal-Su is a doctor, Ah-Ra is a lawyer, and Seo-Hee is an architect. I might add that all of my sisters are accountants, each one working for their husband's perspective businesses." Sun sighed. "Needless to say, I am the butt of many jokes."

"That's unfortunate," Ron muttered. "But isn't what you do harder? All the dancing and painting and whatever else you do, that's harder than math and science and all that shit." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

"How would you know? You hardly made it through primary school. You would have never graduated if you hadn't gone to Hogwarts where math and science isn't a requirement to graduate." Sun and Harry laughed as Ron glared at his sister.

"You don't need to bring that up."

"It's my apartment; I can talk about whatever I want."

"All right, let's talk about something else." Harry quickly said, wanting the two siblings to stop bickering in front of a guest.

"So…Sun, your scar…does it hurt?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence.

Yeah, that was a great topic to talk about…good job Ginny…

"Not at all." She quickly answered, her hand subconsciously going to touch the part of the scar that traveled beneath her jawbone. "I know it looks terrible, but it hasn't hurt for years. My parents tried everything to remove it or cover it up, but alas, the scar remains." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, most magical scars won't go away." She smirked.

"Ah yes, the legendary Harry Potter talking about magical scars, how appropriate." Harry laughed, lifting his glass and tilting it slightly as if to toast Sun.

"Welcome to the never-gonna-go-away-scar club." Sun quickly picked up her glass, clinking it together with Harry's glass.

"Happy to be part of the club, do we get badges?"

"As soon as Ginny learns how to master a sewing machine." He said. Ginny quirked an eyebrow with a small smirk on her face.

"Sweetheart, I don't need to master a sewing machine, I have a wand."

"Yes, but it wouldn't kill you to pick up a hobby." Harry suggested innocently. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"I work; I don't have time to have a hobby."

"You don't work on Sundays, spend Sunday afternoon sewing." Sun quietly laughed, her eyes flashing over to Ron.

"Promise that you won't try and make me take up sewing?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow. Ron shook his head, feeling the combination wine and beer and cake start to go to his head.

"As long as you can cook and fuck, I don't care what you do." He slurred out before gulping down the rest of his drink. Ginny and Harry stared at Ron with appalled eyes. It didn't seem to register with the drunk red head that he had said something horrendously inappropriate. Luckily, laughter tumbled from Sun's lips as she leaned forward clutching her stomach. She took a moment to calm herself, wiping away the tears that he appeared.

"Do I have to do them both at the same time?" She asked, still lightly giggling.

"Preferably."

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, her face bright red from embarrassment. "Sun, I'm so sorry, he's just really drunk." She quickly explained. "Ron, go lie down on our bed, we'll talk later." She firmly directed. Ron looked at her with a clearly disgusted look on his face.

"I am not going to sleep on the bed where you two fuck! Do you know how awkward it is to think about my best friend fucking my sister? It's awkward because I do it a lot, and because Harry is not very good in bed! And you could use a bit of improvement too, Ginny!"

Sun bit her lower lip hard to keep herself from laughing. While this was honestly one of the funniest things that she had ever seen, she knew that it would be terribly rude if she laughed.

"Harry, please take him into the living room?" Ginny asked and Harry quickly agreed. He slung Ron's arms over his shoulders and helped him into the living room. Ginny slowly shook her head, standing up with her lips pursed together. "Sun, I am so sorry…that was so embarrassing." Sun shook her head, standing up with Ginny.

"It's all right. Besides, it's getting late, I should probably go anyway." Ginny walked Sun to the door, wondering how she would ever explain this to Mr. Kim. As Ginny opened the door, Sun gently smiled at her and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't hold this against you…and I promise that I won't tell my father."

"Oh thank God." She said letting out a sigh of relief. "I know it's terrible, but…I accepted your dad's offer to pay our rent for a year…and I don't want you to think poorly of Harry and I, since we're going to be related." Sun quickly shook her head.

"Don't worry, I already know and I don't blame you. When my father tries to bribe people, he usually goes way overboard, so you just take whatever he offers." Sun sighed with a smirk. "So…does Ron always drink that much?" Ginny nibbled on her lower lip.

"It's been a little more…you know, since the engagement was officially announced."

"That's understandable." Sun muttered. "Ever since that stupid announcement, I've been doing a lot of painting and eating a lot of dumplings. Speaking of which, how do you think your family would feel about me painting their portrait?" Ginny thought for a moment, hearing Ron complain from the living room while Harry tried to keep him quiet.

"I suppose they wouldn't mind…but what for?" She asked.

"Well, for the past couple of months, I've been working on a series of portraits and I wanted to do a large family portrait of your family because…well, I'm in love with all of the red hair." She admitted with a small blush. "I got the idea because of the whole Korean idea that a marriage is more about a coming together of two families. See, I was gonna do a full portrait of your family and then my family and then separate portraits of Ron and I, since we're the pair that's bringing our families together. What do you think?"

Ginny slowly nodded, listening as the young artist eagerly tried to perfect describe the picture in her head. Ginny already liked the young girl and honestly believed that Sun and Ron could make a very good couple. The situation sucked, but she hoped that Ron would get over the shock of the arranged marriage to actually make something of this odd relationship.

"I know that my mother would love it, she's been trying to get us all together to just take a picture, but it's difficult with such a large family to get us all together in the same place." Sun nodded.

"Well, is there any way that you could get as many family members as possible to your mother's home so that I could sketch them? I can also work from recent pictures if that's a problem."

"I'm sure that my mother would love to have you over and will be able to force my brothers there, including Ron." She said sweetly. The two girls smiled at each other, feeling a bond form between them out of one thing: their agreement that Ron was an absolute idiot. Suddenly, Ron broke the quiet moment with his loud belly aching from the living room.

"Ginny! Ginny! Bring me a fucking beer!" Ginny pursed her lips together, crossing her arms and completely ignoring her brother.

"I truly hate him when he drinks." She muttered, doing everything she could to keep herself from punching her brother in the balls. Sun sighed, slowly shaking her head.

"Yes, and I get to marry him."


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Friday all! I hope that you've had a wonderful week!

**xLuvStruckIdiot**: Believe me, the tension gets better :D

**AyumiiUzimaki**: I know, but you had to admit that it's a little funny :)

**Queer King Stephen**: Thank you, I'm glad that you like the story. I'm sorry that I can't update on a more frequent basis, but you have to admit that it's pretty awesome that I update on a regular basis :)

**Billybob - csagun36**: Well, I have to say that you gave me the longest review that I've ever received, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing. I hear all of your concerns and I want to impress upon you the fact that I never meant to bash Ron even if that's how you saw it. I love Ron, he's my favorite ginger, but even the most wonderful gingers in the world can get drunk and depressed. And yes, Sun's family is rich, but that's just the thing: her family is rich, not Sun. You'll come to find out later that money means nothing to Sun; her art is more valuable than any amount of money. Also, they like Ron so much because of his name and because he is considered a hero. His financial situation isn't an issue for them. And Sun's sisters and brothers-in-law have good jobs because that's what expected of them. It's not enough to just do something that you love, you have to be successful in society's view...it's a cultural thing. So yeah, I think that answered all of your questions/concerns...if you have anything else to ask, feel free to review or send me a message. And I hope that you really are looking forward to updates, wasn't sure if that last part was sarcasm or not...

Anyway, here's chapter eleven and perhaps if I get a certain number of reviews, I might be persuaded to do a double chapter Friday next week!

...

Hours later, as the sun was slowly rising and peeking through the windows, Ron opened his eyes with his head pounding. He felt the strong urge to throw up and make the sun go back down for a few hours. And the worst part was that he remembered everything that he had done and said to Sun.

Oh God, he wanted her to cook and fuck…at the same time…

The master bedroom door suddenly creaked open and Harry slowly shuffled out in his plaid pajama pants and his loose gray shirt. His hair was a complete mess and he had a pillow crease on his cheek. He rubbed the back of his neck with a loud yawn before his eyes were able to fully focus on a very hung over Ron.

"Dude, you fucked up last night." He muttered, quickly wiping the sleep from his eyes. Ron groaned, forcing himself to sit up.

"Fuck that was embarrassing." He said, turning his face away from the window and the sunlight.

"Ginny wanted to strangle you after you passed out. I had to actually hold her back before we went to bed." Ron rolled his eyes. "Hell, forget about Ginny, Molly's gonna kick your ass when she hears about what you did. I wouldn't be surprised if you lost your nuts today." Ron shuddered, knowing deep down that his mother really would go that far. "I suggest that you go to your condo, lock the doors, and hide out until the Ministry's New Year's Eve Party." Ron furrowed his brows, picking up his head to look at Harry.

"What?" He asked. "I already told you that I'm not going to that stupid party."

"After last night, you don't have a choice." Ron's face instantly paled, fearing that he had agreed to something that he didn't mean to.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole reason Sun came over was to ask if you would be her escort to the Ministry party. After she left and you passed out, Mr. Kim called to ask if you had accepted and Ginny told him that you agreed to go." Harry explained.

"What the fuck?" Ron exclaimed despite his pounding head. "I didn't agree to go to that stupid party!"

"Stop yelling, you'll wake the neighbors!" Ginny told him sternly, striding from the bedroom with a glare on her face. "And you didn't officially agree, but after the way that you behaved, I didn't give you a choice."

"This is all because that damn Mr. Kim promised to pay your rent for a year!" Ron said, pointing an accusing finger at his sister. She stared at him, completely unimpressed by his anger.

"So what?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Ron opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Ginny sighed, letting her arms drop and a weary expression claim her face. "Ron, just go home. The party is tomorrow, Mr. Kim said that he'll send Sun to pick you up at eight." Ron slowly stood, pulling at his wrinkled clothing.

"You realize who's going to be there, right?" He asked quietly. "With her stupid, older German boyfriend who is disgustingly tall."

"Ron…"

"No, it'll be fine, I'll just show up with an underage Asian girl that's a lot hotter than her, so it'll be fine…it'll be great…"

To add insult to injury, three weeks after she had dumped him, Hermione had begun dating a Germany wizard that was twenty years older than her. He was some art dealer with a bunch of galleries across Europe. He was suave and sophisticated and…so unlike Ron. He was able to sweep Hermione off her feet and buy her expensive gifts and take her to operas and ballets, the kind of stuff that she had always wanted to do with Ron. It seemed that every few weeks Ron would read a tabloid story about their jet setting lifestyle. One week they were engaged, the next they had been quietly married, and the rumors would come full circle with a secret pregnancy. It made Ron sick to see her on that man's arm looking happier than she ever had.

And it killed him that he had never been able to make her that happy…

"Maybe she won't be there." Harry said, trying to console his friend and keep him from diving back into a spiraling depression. They had gone through hell when Ron had first been dumped and they didn't want to have to go back on suicide watch.

"But you know that she will be." Ron muttered. "She never misses any functions or parties."

Hermione was the head of the legal department, it was her job to show up to everything that the Ministry hosted.

"I'm sure that you won't even run into them." Ginny assured him. Ron slowly nodded, picking up his jacket and slowly pulling it on. His sister must have known that she was wrong. Hermione would no doubt have seen the engagement announcement and she would come seek him out…to say congratulations and to get a good look at Sun.

Oh God she would probably ask to see the ring…Ron would have to buy Sun a ring…a really big ring…

"I'm gonna go home and sleep…don't tell mom about last night, she'd shoot me." Ginny and Harry both nodded as Ron slowly headed for the door.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Harry asked as Ron opened the door.

"If you don't mind a walk." Ron replied with a light hearted smirk. Harry quickly returned the smirk.

"With you, never."

…

Ron spent that day sleeping off his hangover and slowly rejoining the waking world. As expected, even though Ron had told them not to, Ginny did tell their mother about Ron's actions the night before. Molly then promptly came to his condo and proceeded to scold him like he was thirteen again.

"She's your fiancée! It's your duty to get to know her and make a good impression on her family!" She had screamed at him, her face bright red with fury. Ron just wanted to hide under the table, but instead he was forced to pull out his nicest black suit. He was forced to look his best and look like he actually wanted to be at the party.

Ginny and Harry came over the night of the party, dressed in their best attire. Harry and Ron wore closely matching black suits with similar black ties. Ginny wore a long black column strapless dress with a beaded shawl hanging off of her slim shoulders. Ron smiled at them as he invited them inside, but on the inside he was screaming out of frustration. As he dressed, he hoped that Sun looked amazingly beautiful and Hermione chose a dress that made her look hideous. He hoped that she had put on twenty pounds and it had all gone to her face…or better yet, to her ass.

"You look like you're about to faint." Harry commented as Ginny excused herself to go fix her makeup.

"I feel like it." Ron muttered, staring at his cell phone, waiting for the dreaded call that he was supposed to receive as soon as Sun arrived.

"Don't worry, you probably won't run into her." Harry insisted calmly.

"And even if you do, Sun will be on your arm looking absolutely stunning." Ginny said with a firm nod. Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"How would you know?"

"I just happened to drive by their house earlier today and saw a bunch of hair and makeup people going inside. Plus, haven't you ever seen her at events before?" Ron shook his head.

"I never go to those stupid parties."

"Well what about the papers?" Harry asked. "They always publish all of the social events and a bunch of pictures on page seven." Ron quietly pondered how his friend had become so knowledgeable on all things gossipy, but he chalked it up to Harry's gossip interested wife.

"I don't read the social section…and I can't believe that you even asked…"

"Well then look her up." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Mind if we help ourselves to something to drink?"

"Go ahead." Ron quietly permitted as he slumped down on the couch with his laptop in hand. He went onto Woogle, the wizard version of Google. Within seconds he had dozens of pictures of the Kim family at various functions. In each picture, Sun had looked beautiful and very polished. With each passing picture, Ron felt more comfortable and more at ease with the idea of seeing Hermione and her stupid boyfriend. Harry looked at the pictures with him, both men equally impressed and equally aroused by her sometimes daring choices in fashion.

"Impressive." Harry muttered. Ron scrolled down the screen, seeing picture after picture of the gowns from the back.

"She has one of the nicest asses that I have ever seen." Ron said honestly, moving onto a picture of Sun with her sisters, all lovely and smiling brightly.

"And she's seventeen." Ginny called from the kitchen. Ron glared at his sister through the wall.

"And she's my fiancée!"

As if on cue, Ron's phone began to ring. He flipped it open, recognizing the unsaved number and answering the call.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside, are you ready?" Sun asked with a pleasant ring in her voice, which somehow made Ron nervous. When did he get nervous and why on earth was he nervous?

"Uh, yeah, we'll be right down."

...

Review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all, happy Friday :)

**TroyWeb**: Well I'm glad that somebody found that part funny :)

**Anonymous** and **Billybob - csagun36**: Please keep in mind that this is only the 12th chapter and we've got like over 50 chapters to go...things are going to change, and that includes Ron...

**xLuvStruckIdiot**: Thank you, that is such a wonderful compliment :) Sorry, no double chapter Friday today, but I hope that you still enjoy the chapter!

So I'm working on another story since I'm technically done with this one. It's very, _very_ dark; one of the darkest stories that I've ever written. It's very 1984-esque and I'm really looking forward to posting it so that you guys can read it :) Perhaps...I could be convinced to post a preview...with reviews...?

Anyway, enjoy and review!

...

Ron flipped the phone closed, looking over at Harry with a grim expression on his face.

"She's a girl, Ron. It's not like you're going to fight death eaters." Harry told him, seeing the dreading look on his friend's face.

"I know…but I kind of wish she was a death eater, then I would at least know how to deal with her, but no. She's a complicated girl…" He said, standing up and calling to his sister that it was time to go. They went downstairs to the street, finding Sun standing outside with the car behind her. It was a black stretch classic Rolls Royce with a driver's seat and two bench seats for four passengers. Ron's eyes raked over the car before they settled on the young woman in front of the car.

Ron could only stare at her, briefly wondering if a teenager should ever really look this good. Her hair was lightly curled and gently pulled into a loose bun. Her makeup made her look like a mature movie star and her dress greatly helped with that image. It was a mermaid cut dress that hugged her body and flared out dramatically above her knees. It was cut very low on her shoulders and had sleeves that went to her elbows. It was a nude dress, but there was light blue frothy tulle over the dress that was twisted and cut to make it appear very ethereal. There was a sparkling belt tied tightly around her waist, showing off how skinny she actually was.

There was no way that Ron could deny it: Sun was officially the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, even with her harsh scar running up her collar bone and neck…and Ron would probably think about her tonight while he masturbated…

"Sun, that dress is amazing." Ginny said, her eyes sparkling. Sun smiled, finding that she had bonded greatly with the woman that would be her sister.

"Thanks, you and Harry both look wonderful." Her eyes went to Ron. "You look very nice too, Ron." She said with a small nod.

"So do you." Ron managed to say. He was truly blown away by how sophisticated and how beautiful she was.

And he was shocked at how much she didn't look like a seventeen year old teenager still in school…

"We should go, the party's already started." Sun gently reminded them. They all nodded, climbing into the car with Sun and Ron sitting in the back and Harry and Ginny sitting in the middle. Ron secretly wished that Ginny and Sun were sitting together in the middle where Ron could keep an eye on her and make sure that they didn't have an awkward conversation.

But then, Sun turned to him with a warm smile. And they began to have an adult conversation that Ron was actually enjoying.

And suddenly, the ride was a pleasant one, which greatly surprised Ron. He and Sun talked with ease, commenting on the weather, Sun's competition, and movies that they wanted to see. And wouldn't you know it, Sun loved horror movies. Horror movies just happened to be one of Ron's few weaknesses and she quickly earned his attention with her knowledge of horror movies from the 1920's. When she began to detail about why she thought horror movies from the 60's were the best, Ron almost broke out into an obnoxious laugh. He had a weakness for old horror movies and he appreciated the girl for acknowledging the brilliance of Audrey Hepburn in her one and only horror movie.

"I mean, come on, what's scarier than being blind in an apartment where all of the furniture has been moved around and there is somebody in there that is after you?" She asked. "They can see you, but you can't see them."

"I'm not arguing that it's not a scary moment, but I could do without her weird accent and that blank look she always has on her face." He imitated the look, making Sun gasp and feign shock before giggling.

"She does not have a weird accent nor does she have a blank look on her face. She is sophisticated and beautiful and she is my absolute idol. If we're going to get married, you're going to have to get used to watching her movies whenever I get bored."

"What, all ten of them?" Ron asked with a cocky smirk. Sun laughed, but still smacked Ron in the arm.

"She's made more than ten movies and you know it!" She exclaimed. "When I get you alone, we are watching 'Roman Holiday' until you understand why Audrey Hepburn is amazing."

'I could think of better things to do while we're alone.'

Whoa, where did that come from?

Ron's eyes almost bugged out when the thought crossed his mind. Yes he had given thought to doing things with her body, but that was a bit…forward…distasteful…fuck, what was the right word for this situation?

Ah, yes, frustrating…sexually frustrating…

The pair continued to go back and forth about Audrey Hepburn and horror movies while Ginny and Harry knowingly smiled in the seat in front of them. They were talking like a married couple. Well, at least a couple that had been dating for a really long time. In a weird way, they had become very comfortable with each other. For a moment, Ginny felt a strong sense of self satisfaction.

She knew that Sun would be good for Ron…

"Holy shit, what the hell is that thing?" Ron suddenly asked, his voice going up in pitch and suddenly becoming very nervous. Harry and Ginny quickly turned to see what had suddenly made Ron panic. Their eyes quickly discovered Ron's source of shock sitting on Sun's finger.

"Well I couldn't go out without a ring…so my dad just sort of bought one." Sun said as Ron took her hand and stared. "It wasn't my idea, he sort of sprung it on me yesterday…but don't worry, you don't have to pay him back, he doesn't care." She told him quickly, seeing him start to sweat.

"That is not a ring, that is a hunk of very shiny rock." Ron said, his eyes wide and his hands quivering. "That thing is huge…nobody will believe that I bought this for you." He said, already hearing the questions in his head.

"Aren't canary diamonds rare?" Ginny asked innocently, keeping everybody on topic and sending her brother to the edge of fainting.

"They're not that rare…at least I don't think that they are…" Sun muttered. "Look, don't worry about it, if people ask, just tell them that it was a gift from my family. You don't need to panic."

"But that's so much money…" Ron muttered. Sun glanced down at the ring before looking back at Ron.

"Yeah, but it's just money." She shrugged her shoulders. "My parents may have a lot of money, but it's just money…you're talking to the girl who buys her clothing from second hand stores and wants to be a dancer, do you really think that I would choose a career where I'll make next to nothing if I cared about money?"

Sun put a hand on Ron's knee, making him finally calm down and look away from the glittering ring.

"It's just money and it's just a ring; at the end of the day, money's not going to hug you and tell you that it loves you…so don't panic, okay?" Ron smirked, letting out a small sigh. This girl was unexpectedly sensible and money conscious for a teenager. It was nice to see that she wasn't materialistic like her older sisters and was content with just doing something that made her happy.

"I'll be sure to do that…"

…

They pulled up to the Ministry just as the car ride became awkward. It was a deserted street with only a single street light hanging overhead. The only odd thing about the street was the unique number of phone booths that lined the buildings. Couldn't they just put a door up and hire some buff security guards to keep muggles out instead of forcing witches and wizards to squeeze together in those damn booths?

'No,' Ron thought as he was crammed into a telephone booth with Sun tightly pressed against him. 'Of course they couldn't.'

Harry and Ginny fit into the telephone booth with ease and went down, waving to Ron and Sun as they went. Sun had trouble getting all of her dress to fit into the booth, groaning and rolling her eyes when she realized her problem. Ron bit his lower lip hard, trying his best to keep himself from getting an erection as Sun repeatedly rubbed her firm ass against his crotch. She must have known that this would create an embarrassing situation for both of them, right?

But God her ass was so beautifully firm and round…

When she finally managed to pull her dress in and shut the door, she let out an exasperated sigh as they went down and disappeared under the cement side walk.

"I hate this dress." She muttered. Ron quirked an eyebrow as she shifted against him with her arms full of tulle.

"I thought that you said that you liked it." Ron commented, still fighting the erection in his pants.

"Hardly," Sun said with another heavy sigh. "My sister Young was supposed to wear this, but she said she looked fat, so she made me wear it. I was going to wear a high necked red dress with gold zippers and it was going to be so fucking awesome, but they said it wasn't…bridal enough."

"I thought that you were supposed to only look like a bride on that one day." He muttered, clearly uneducated on the procedures of a bride.

"Oh no, apparently when you get engaged, you're supposed to look like some version of a bride every day." They both lightly laughed, the tension in the booth starting to ease. "So, if I tell you something a little upsetting, promise not to get mad at me?" She suddenly asked, glancing at Ron over her shoulder. Ron slowly nodded, watching Sun gently bite her lower lip. "My father got a hold of the guest list and I kind of stole it just to see who was going to be there…tonight's going to suck for both of us." She told him, gently leaning her back against his chest and finally taking some pressure off of his crotch.

"Well I know Hermione's going to be there." Ron said, trying to remain casual.

"Did you?"

"Well…I didn't know for sure, but I figured that she would be there." Sun nodded, gently licking her lips. "So why is tonight gonna suck for you?" Ron asked, trying to keep the conversation going no matter how unpleasant the topic was.

"The Lee boy, the guy that I was supposed to marry, is going to be there." She told him. "I guess he works for your ex as one of her lawyers…so this should be a real fun evening."

...

Review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, happy Friday :)

Sadly, I'm sick and drinking as much OJ as I can, so hopefully I'll be better soon.

Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Perhaps if I get lots of reviews I will miraculously recover...and we won't know until we try, so send lots and lots of reviews to test my theory!

Anyway, enjoy and review!

...

Before Ron had the opportunity to question her further, their small booth suddenly popped up into a secluded room with a man who had a clip board in hand. He gasped when he saw Ron, clearly knowing who he was, but quickly calmed down and casually asked for their names. They were checked off of his list and announced before a curtain was pulled back and the pair were thrown into the flashing bulbs of dozens upon dozens of photographers held back by only a thin red velvet rope. They stood frozen for a moment before Sun took Ron's hand and they began to slowly walk and pose for the photographers, the dreaded paparazzi. The crowds called to see the ring, called for a kiss, called for a comment about the engagement and the wedding. Sun handled the questions easily, holding out her hand to display the glittering engagement ring. She stayed on Ron's arm with a smile, even surprising him with a gentle kiss to the cheek, which made the cameras flash even more with loud calls of approval.

Sun and Ron were a highly desired media commodity that the paparazzi hadn't seen since Harry and Ginny had gotten engaged and married. God that had been an absolute spectacle and everybody had been quite relieved when the wedding was over. And the hype had once again ignited now that Ron was engaged to this well known socialite.

Not to mention a very young socialite…they had become a socially borderline scandalous couple…

"This is a nightmare," Ron muttered into Sun's ear. She nodded as he pulled back with that same kind smile.

"Well would you like me to flip them all off and then run into the lobby? Because I can do that very easily." She offered.

"Can we just make a run for it?" He asked, glancing towards the lobby. They had made it halfway through the paparazzi line and he could see the food waiting for him on the other side. It was so damn tempting and all Ron wanted was a scotch and one of those crab things that Harry was currently eating. Ron decided that he didn't want to wait, so he took Sun's hand and they rushed through the rest of the line. The paparazzi protested with loud shouting, but both were pleased when they were finally away from the clamoring crowds. Ginny and Harry were there to greet them along with Bill and Fleur. Looking everybody over with a scotch finally in his hand, Ron had to mentally admit that Sun actually looked better than Fleur, which was an extremely difficult task to accomplish.

"Sun, you look absolutely stunning." Fleur said, kissing Sun on both cheeks before repeating the action with Ron.

"Nice job on the ring, mate." Bill said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. Ron sighed, chugging down all of his scotch before calling for another glass. Sun quietly ignored her fiancé as he got his scotch, glancing around until she spotted her family.

"Excuse me," she said before striding away to be with her sisters. Ron let out a strangely relieved sigh, downing half of his scotch.

"She really is lovelier in person." Fleur said, watching the beautiful back of Sun's dress. "Those pictures in the social pages really do her no justice."

"And how often does she appear in these social pages?" Ron asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Honestly, what kind of mess had he gotten himself into?

"Oh after every social occasion, she has such good taste. Just watch, she's going to dress you so well, Ron." Fleur said with a little smirk. Ron's face scrunched up, inwardly gagging at the thought of that woman picking his clothing and telling him what to do…it made Ron want to punch somebody in the face.

Over with her sisters, Sun had already downed two glasses of champagne and was reaching for a third.

"I can't breathe in this stupid dress." She told Young with narrowed eyes. "Why did you take away my other dress? I was really looking forward to that dress."

"This dress is much more appropriate now that you're engaged." Her sister calmly explained.

"You can't dress like some immature child anymore. You're going to be a wife in a few months." Cho said in a snarky voice, eyeing her sister.

It was no secret that the three eldest Kim daughters had always held a slight disdain for their baby sister. They were all at least ten years older than her and all were in Hogwarts when Sun was born. They had always envied her when their parents allowed Sun to participate in dance and art classes and had allowed her to learn multiple instruments. When the girls were young, they had all simply learned the piano and taking ballet lessons was absolutely out of the question. Their baby sister had always seemed to be the favored of all four, despite the fact that all three had graduated with honors, made names and careers for themselves, and managed to balance being wives and mothers. Sun just sat around all day, painting and watching every Audrey Hepburn movie under the sun. She got the biggest room and all of their children adored their energetic and very generous Aunt Sunny, irking the three eldest sisters.

Sun was fun and was allowed to be social and was smart and pretty…all without giving the slightest bit of effort where the others had struggled and worked very hard. They had never understood why their sister was able to do things with such little effort; perhaps she was an insomniac and just never slept and had hours to practice and study. Sure she had received her scar at the age of eleven and they had all been terribly worried about her for those two days that she was asleep, but now they felt that she had become babied and they no longer desired to be around their sister for very long periods of time.

So, when she had complained about her situation, a situation that all three girls had gone through with ease and without a word of complaint, they felt absolutely no sympathy for their whiny baby sister. As far as they could tell, Sun had the best match out of all of them, so she had no reason to throw a fit. Ron was well respected and was a very handsome man; Sun had no reason to complain.

Sun shifted her weight on her other foot, moving away from her sisters. Why had she come over here? Oh right, because for some reason she would rather be here than with Ron…now how did that make any sense…?

And then, Sun saw him. Lee Jun-Hyo, the man that she was supposed to have married. He was just as handsome as ever, with his tanned face and shockingly white smile. If it hadn't been for his shameful actions towards Sun, he would have no doubt found another bride by now. Sun felt encouraged when she didn't see him with a date, but her scar suddenly came to mind and she no longer felt very beautiful. Before he could see her, she excused herself from her sister's group and strode back to Ron while trying to hide her scar with her hand. She held on tightly to his arm, glancing up at him with a nervous glance. Ron didn't need to ask what the problem was.

Clearly, she had spotted her ex-fiance.

Poor girl had grown scared and he could literally see her heart pounding in her chest.

"Please tell me if you see him coming this way." She muttered, her eyes darting from side to side as she spoke.

"Yeah, same for me if you see Hermione."

…

Luckily, as if some divine intervention from God had occurred, Ron and Sun began to actually enjoy themselves. The alcohol was probably the reason for it, but either way they were smiling. Sun was incredibly sociable and talked to dozens of people, no matter what their background, with the greatest of ease. And she introduced Ron to important people, men and women whom Ron had never met despite his unique celebrity status. They drank, ate a very formal dinner, and Sun even convinced him to join her on the dance floor for at least one song. It was a slow song, something that Ron could easily fake his way through, but getting Ron on the dance floor was a true achievement.

And Sun had suddenly become Molly's favorite new daughter-in-law. They had been avidly talking about the portrait that Sun was going to paint of their family. Ginny had been right, Molly had desperately wanted this for her family. Ron watched, sipping water to try and sober himself up, actually smiling a little to himself.

His mother loved Sun, not because she had to, but because she just did.

And Ron could just hear the lecture that he would receive later about how he should do the same…

As the party was approaching the eleven o'clock hour, glasses started clinking and Kingsley stood proudly in his deep blue traditional African robes. He had quickly gained the support of almost every witch and wizard due to his bravery during the final battle. He had become one of the finest Ministers of Magic, far surpassing the skills of Fudge's replacement.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, it is so good to see you all here." He then went into a new year's speech, talking about progress made and encouraging people to remember loved ones that had been lost. His speech was strong and came with encouraging words. Kingsley had always been a good speaker; Ron would always joke around with Harry that Kingsley was the British version of Obama. "And I hear that congratulations are in order to Mr. Ronald Weasley and his lovely new fiancée, Sun Kim."

All eyes turned to the couple, who quickly perked up to be met with loud cheers and applause. They leaned in closer as Sun waved with her ring hand.

"I would like to turn the speech over to Lee Kim, who would like to make a toast in honor of his daughter and his new son-in-law." The applause resumed as Mr. Kim stood up with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Thank you, and good evening. I don't want to spoil the mood, so I will make this brief. My wife and I are so pleased that my daughter has found such a charming and intelligent man like Ron to take care of her. As many of you know, our family almost lost Sun. She was seriously injured and almost died…and now she must live with that horrendous scar."

Mr. Kim stopped himself, as if tears had suddenly pushed to the surface and now he was trying to push them back.

"I am thankful that Sun has found somebody that will understand her past and is ready to build a future with her…to Ron and Sun."


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Friday all :)

So I was reading ahead of what I wrote and around chapter 20 is when you guys are gonna kind of freak out. Yeah, I put in a major twist in here, and it's awesome. Actually, a couple of twists. I want to give you hints, but I feel like I would give an obvious hint and just give it away, so I'm just going to say nothing.

**TroyWeb**: Oh it's your lucky day, because today it's happening! Ron doesn't want to go with the marriage, but he figures that he may as well enjoy the view. I also appreciate your notes about Molly, and she'll take a more present role later on and you'll find out all about her thoughts about Ron's engagement. And the chapters are short because I like to keep it between four to five pages just so that some chapters aren't horrendously long and others really short. I hope you understand and I'm glad that you keep reviewing :)

Love you all, read and review :)

...

The crowd echoed Mr. Kim's toast, raising their glasses and drinking to Ron and Sun. Then glasses began to clink again, random people calling out and demanding that the couple kiss. Ron looked over to Sun to find that she was already staring at him with a slight smirk. Ron wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or whatever, but he was suddenly okay with the thought of kissing her.

So on complete impulse, he cupped her cheek and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Ron didn't hear the applause that occurred the instant that he kissed her. He was far too focused on how soft her lips were and how her hands were lightly pressed against his chest. When they pulled apart, her cheeks were flushed and her lips so beautifully parted and moist, as if they were begging to be kissed again. But he decided not to, leaning back in his seat with a small, stunned sigh. Sun suddenly stood, feeling the heat pass from her face down her neck and settling into her chest.

"I'm gonna get something to drink, do you want anything?" She asked, awkwardly straightening out her dress. Ron glanced up at her, kind of caught off guard by his actions.

"Uh sure, just champagne." He said, watching her nod before disappearing into the crowds. When Ron looked back at his many siblings, they all had taunting smirks on their faces. Ron glared at them as they began to laugh at their youngest brother.

Bill began to sing, "Ron and Sunny sitting in a tree…"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." George finished before laughing loudly, his face turning bright red. Ron rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"You guys suck."

…

Sun felt an odd queasy feeling as she walked to the man with the treasured alcohol.

He had kissed her.

He had kissed her in front of everybody and…it actually hadn't been so bad. His hand had caressed her cheek with an interesting roughness that sent chills up her spine. His lips were soft, but his skin had been slightly rough with a few stray whiskers poking at her skin. Sun had only had the chance to kiss boys who were barely striding through puberty and on one occasion a very well shaved gay man.

Boy that had been an interesting night…but back to the kiss at hand.

Ron was the first honest to God man that she had ever kissed. The testosterone just rolled off of him and it completely overwhelmed her. She couldn't gather her thoughts…perhaps alcohol would help?

Sun finally reached the table, quickly finding two tall glasses of champagne that were readily available. She picked up the two flutes and as she turned, she ran into the last person that she ever wanted to see.

Mr. Lee Jun-Hyo…

"Wow Sun…you look amazing." He said with a dashing smile that would knock any woman on her ass.

That damn smile only made Sun want to punch him in the face.

What the hell did he have to be so happy about? But never one to be impolite, Sun forced herself to smile.

"Hello Jun." She said evenly. Sun truly disliked this man. What kind of person treated an innocent eleven year old that had been attacked and horribly scarred like a diseased animal? A bad person; a bad person like Jun would treat an innocent eleven year old like a diseased animal.

"I can't believe how much you've grown." He said, subtly eyeing her body.

Did she mention that Jun had a perverted streak?

"Yes, that tends to happen over six years of ignoring a person." She said with a curt nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, Ron's waiting for me."

"Ah yes, I saw the engagement announcement in the papers. I had to come here and see for myself and…I can't believe that it's true." Sun let out a little sigh, mentally rolling her eyes.

Why was it so hard for him to believe that she would eventually marry somebody?

Honestly, he must have thought that the world revolved around him…

"Jun, where is this conversation going?" She asked, quickly becoming quite frustrated by his insistence of a polite conversation. He had dumped her and had pretended that she hadn't existed for the past six years and now he wanted to talk to her?

What was going through this guy's head?

"Sun…I feel so guilty about what happened between the two of us. I know now that I was wrong in my actions and that I shouldn't have shamed both your family and mine. I am deeply sorry for what I've done to you."

Sun was actually quite taken aback by his sudden sincere words. While she was still left angry and bitter by the whole engagement disaster, it was nice to hear the man that had caused her this pain to apologize for his actions.

Suddenly, Sun's smile became sincere.

"Thank you for your apology, that really means a lot to me…and I will be sure to mention this to my father, perhaps our family can do business again."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could do another favor for me." He asked, holding her arm. Sun slowly nodded, mentally wondering what the older lawyer wanted from her. "Could you please talk to the match maker and tell her that she should match me up with another girl?" Sun's jaw literally dropped.

Literally.

It fell to the floor.

Oh the nerve of this man…

"No," she said with the firm shake of her head. "That's not for me to decide." She took a step away from him, biting the inside of her cheeks from anger. He hadn't changed at all. He was still that self centered prick that she had come to hate…and his apology had meant nothing.

"But if you could just talk to her, perhaps she would reconsider." He said, desperation creeping onto his face as he held her arm tighter. "I've been blacklisted and I cannot just find just any girl to marry, a love match would dishonor my family."

"You've dishonored your family enough already, so I don't see how finding a love match would be any worse for your family." She spit out, her eyes narrowed and her hands gripped the fragile flutes of champagne. If her grip grew any tighter, she had a very good chance of shattering the glasses. "I suggest that you let go of my arm and leave me alone." Sun said, making an attempt to pull back from him. The jolt of her body made the champagne spill, staining the front hem of her dress and the legs of his pants. The sudden movement caught the eye of people around them, staring at the scene in front of them.

"I am only asking you for a simple favor, I would hope that you would at least be capable of talking to a person or have you been too busy with your stupid dance classes to learn social decency?" Sun's face instantly became hot as she tightly pursed her lips.

"And I would hope that you would be capable of doing as you're told and letting go of my arm." She replied smartly, using her free hand to dump the glass of champagne on his head. He jerked away and finally let go of her arm, allowing her to pour the other glass of champagne on his head. She smirked slightly, gently setting down the empty glasses on the table and lightly wiping her hands on the front of her dress. "I also think that you're quite capable of cleaning yourself up, so if you'll please excuse me."

Sun strode away, hearing Jun angrily curse in Korean. It served him right for trying to get her to convince the match maker that he deserved a woman. The man deserved a colonoscopy…a very invasive colonoscopy.

By the time that Sun made it back to the table, she suddenly realized that she had dumped Ron's drink on Jun's head. She didn't regret doing it, but she felt bad that she had not gotten him something drink. Ron also noticed the lack of drink when she arrived back at the table.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked, noticing that she looked a little upset.

"Yeah…sorry that I didn't bring you anything to drink, I got…distracted." She let out a heavy sigh, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at Ron. "Do you want to go home?" She asked. Ron mentally cheered, jumping for joy. He absolutely hated going to big parties and her saying that she wanted to leave made Ron want to kiss her…again.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, quickly standing up and throwing back on his jacket. "Bill, will you give Ginny and Harry a ride home?" As soon as his brother agreed, Ron and Sun strode from the table. Ron had a small smirk on his face as people parted as they headed for the front door. Then Sun would drop him off at his condo and he could pass out in bed…maybe make a pizza or something.

Sadly, only ten feet from the dreaded paparazzi line, they were stopped by the one person that Ron did not want to see…looking positively beautiful…and with her stupid, old German boyfriend…

...

Dun dun dun!

Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Happy Friday all!

So, in honor of completing all of my finals, I have decided that today will be...

*drum roll*

Double Chapter Friday!

Oh yes, so exciting :)

**Billybob - casgun36**: Sorry, probably should have clarified this sooner...Sun is 17 and Ron is 25. Sadly, from now on Jun will only be mentioned and there will be no more encounters. And people are more interested in what you are, seeing Sun and Hermione run into each other, so there will be no mention of Sun and Jun's encounter in the society pages. And you're welcome :)

**AyumiiUzimaki**: I was wondering where you had gone, glad to see you! Yes, the next two chapters are just so tense...

**Bandgeek252**: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I hope that you enjoy DCF :)

All right, that's enough of that, on with the story!

Oh, and if you all would be so kind, please review :)

...

"Ron, I'm so glad that I ran into you before you left!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling Ron into a tight hug.

God, Hermione smelled exactly the same…

It was like she hadn't changed a bit since the day that she had left him…oh wait, she had started dating an asshole that made Ron want to kick the bastard in the balls.

Ron hoped that he had a small dick…

"Ron, you look really nice."

"Yeah, you do too…you look really great…" He muttered, pulling away and sticking close to Sun. Out of instinct, she took his arm, showing off the giant engagement ring.

"And who is this?" Hermione asked sweetly, but there was no way that she couldn't know who the girl on Ron's arm was.

"I'm Sun-Moon Kim, Ron's fiancée." She introduced herself smoothly, extending her hand for Hermione to shake.

"Oh yes, of course, I read something about you in the social pages."Hermione said, shaking her hand. "I was actually really surprised, you know, since you're so…young." Ron felt his face flush slightly, but Sun just smiled.

"Yeah, my father put the announcement into the papers as a surprise." She leaned against Ron, her engagement ring absolutely impossible to ignore. The boyfriend, the tall German man with dark black hair that was starting to gray, looked as if he were about to burst from excitement.

"Ms. Kim, I am Guenther Hirsch, I am the owner of the Hirsch Gallery in uptown London." He said, sticking out his hand and eagerly shaking Sun's hesitant hand. "Is it true that you have been working on a new collection and are looking for a new gallery to show it in?" Sun shrugged her shoulders, playing with the ring on her finger.

Well, now she was just being a little too obvious…

"I'm working on something," she said casually. "But it's nothing special, just a series of detailed portraits of people…in fact, Ron's entire family has agreed to let me paint them and I was even going to do a portrait of Ron and Harry." She said, glancing up at Ron with a wide smile.

"Oh, then we should all have a portrait done together, don't you think?" Hermione asked with a glittering smile. "I mean, it was just the three of us for the longest time."

Ron felt his stomach clench as Hermione flashed him a fond smile. He missed those days, he honestly did. Back when Harry was the only famous one and all Ron had to worry about was the safety of himself and his friends. They were inseparable and despite the great danger that they faced every day, it had been the best time of their young lives.

Ron missed those days…he missed them a lot…

"I'll think about it." Sun quickly told Guenther, sliding the card into the front of her dress. "I'll give you a call when I'm finished, perhaps we can arrange a showing."

Sun smiled at them brightly before gently pulling Ron towards the front door. They passed by the dozens of cameras, not even offering them a second glance before going behind the black curtain and into a phone booth. They squeezed in easier, Sun facing him and contouring her body against his.

How on earth did she expect him to keep his erection down in this position?

And the alcohol wasn't helping him keep focused on keeping the action down in his pants…

"She seemed nice…" Sun quietly remarked, trying to start up a conversation in their awkward position.

"Yeah…but I hate what that guy has done to her…she got impressed by him and he started to rub off on her…stupid German boyfriend…" Ron muttered, leaning his head back against the booth and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I wasn't especially impressed by him…he looked greasy…" She stared up at Ron, looking at his peaceful expression and knowing that underneath a man was agitated and greatly frustrated. "If you want me to, I won't work with him." She quietly offered as their booth emerged into the muggle world. Ron shook his head as they shimmied out of the booth and headed for their car, which just happened to be waiting for them.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." He muttered, sliding in next to Sun and leaning back with a heavy sigh. "It's basically free money for doing what you love." Sun shrugged her shoulders.

"There are lots of other galleries in London, it's not like he's got the market cornered by being the only man with a gallery." She suddenly smiled. "It would be very easy to ask me not to do it." She said, nudging him in the arm. Ron smirked.

"No…it's all right."

"No, really, it's quite easy. Look, I'll do it." She sat up straight, clearing her throat. "Sun, please don't work with my ex-girlfriend's douche of a boyfriend." Ron lightly chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Sun, please don't work with my ex-girlfriend's douche of a boyfriend." Sun firmly nodded.

"Of course not, I don't work with douches."

…

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence, Ron enjoying the subtle warmth that Sun provided. They passed into the historic district and Ron quickly saw his condo building come into view. When the car pulled up to the front door, Ron glanced over at Sun, who was just finishing a very large yawn.

"Thanks for the ride." He said as the driver came around and opened his door for him.

"Sure, I'm just glad that I didn't have to go to the party alone." She replied, blinking a few times as if to try and stay awake. The alcohol must have been making her tired and she looked as if she were about to fall asleep at any moment. For some reason, Ron didn't feel comfortable leaving the tired and buzzed Sun alone with the driver. Even though the man was her driver, even the strongest man could become weak when presented with a beautiful, unconscious girl. Ron felt the need to protect her, so he did the first sensible thing that he could think of.

"Hey, do you wanna come upstairs and…hang out or something?" He asked, ignoring the strange look that he got from the driver. Sun thought for a moment, watching Ron's pale face in the dim lights of the car. He appeared to be sincere in his offer and actually looked like he wanted her to accept. So she smiled and slid from the back seat and took the hand that he offered to help her out of the car.

"Sure, I would love to."


	16. Chapter 16

Review! :D

...

It had been years since Ron had had a woman other than his sister or his mother in his condo. For some reason, Ron was really nervous for Sun to see where he lived. He just had the basics around his home, only splurging on was his flat screen TV and super pricey California king size mattress. Seriously, the mattress was the most amazing thing Ron had ever owned.

He fumbled with his keys, trying to find the right one and trying to get it into the keyhole. Sun suddenly grabbed his hand, steadying his hand and helping him slide the key into the keyhole.

"Somebody's had a little too much to drink tonight." She whispered, turning the knob and pushing the door open. Ron let her step in first, watching her look around with such great hesitation. He shut the door and locked it, jumping when he heard her let out a sudden gasp.

"Oh my God I love your couch!" She exclaimed, rushing over and plopping down onto said piece of furniture. Ron slid off his jacket, smiling as he walked into the living room and saw her lightly bouncing on a cushion. "It's so retro! No offense, but I didn't picture you as being the retro kind of person."

"It was on sale and I needed a couch, so I bought it." Ron said with a shrug, tossing his jacket over one of his chairs. "Do you want something to drink?" Sun innocently bit her lower lip.

"Actually…do you have something that I could sleep in…you know, since I'm going to be staying the night?" She asked, reaching up and slowly pulling the bobby pins from her hair. She shook out her long inky locks, making Ron stare with wide eyes.

"I might have something." He muttered, striding into his room and quickly searching for something for her to wear. He didn't want to admit it, but when Hermione had moved out, she had accidentally left a few of her things behind that Ron had never given back. A pair of shorts, a couple of grubby shirts that she wore whenever she cleaned…

...and one pair of black lace boy shorts.

"I guess Ginny left these here, hope that they fit you." Ron said as he came back into the room, handing her the pair of shorts and one of the cleaner shirts that Hermione had left. Sun accepted the clothing with a small smirk. "What?" He asked, seeing the odd expression on her face.

"You don't have to lie to me." She said, standing up with the clothing in her hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that these belonged to Hermione." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll bet that you even have an old pair of her underwear." Ron instantly blushed, watching Sun giggle.

"I do not!" He denied. Sun quickly accept his answer, standing up and heading towards the guest bedroom.

"All right, I'll be right out."

…

Ron nervously searched through his clothes, trying to find something to wear to bed. A girl hadn't shared a bed with him in years…what was he going to wear in front of her? He felt so stupid; he hadn't felt like this since he had first shared his bed with Hermione, which only made him feel stupider. This was a seventeen year old girl, why did she scare him so much?

Oh, now he remembered, because she was kinda fucking hot…

Ron finally settled on just a plain tee shirt and a pair of loose boxers. He strode from the bedroom and almost turned right back around when he saw Sun. She was sitting on his couch, her long legs stretched out and shimmering by some strange act of God. Ron quickly learned that Sun was much taller than Hermione by how the shorts were too short and the shirt left her midriff completely revealed to his eyes. Her hair rested around her shoulders in dying curls, her bangs sweeping her forehead and framing her face. She had helped herself to one of Ron's beers, slowly drinking it straight from the bottle with her eyes focused on the TV.

Ron had to take a minute just to stare at the sight in front of him. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen; another night spent with a beer and short shorts.

If this was how Ron's life was going to be, he could really get used to this…

Sun looked up at him, smiling slightly when she noticed that he was just standing there staring at her.

"Sorry, I hope that you don't mind, I just helped myself."

"No, don't worry about it, do you want something to eat?" He asked. Sun quickly jumped up, dashing with him to the small kitchen and digging through the cupboards for food. The smile slowly disappeared as she went through the food that he had…correction, the lack of food that he had.

"Somebody hasn't been to the store in a while…" She muttered, gently biting on her lower lip.

"I don't really like food shopping." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck as she finally went to the freezer. It was really a man's house when it came to the lack of fresh ingredients and the dozens of frozen meals in the freezer.

"Do you not know how to cook?" Ron shrugged his shoulders, watching her silently stare at him with the cool freezer air blowing on her. Ron couldn't help but notice the cool air was making her body shiver and her nipples slowly harden under her shirt. Ron felt his groin tighten, letting out a strained breath.

Fuck her body was a land of temptation…

"I don't really like to." Ron finally managed to say after a long moment of awkward staring. "I mean, I can make ramen pretty well." Sun smiled widely, finally shutting the freezer door.

"Well, wanna make me ramen, then?" She asked sweetly. Ron was sort of caught off guard by her question. By her excitement, Ron had just assumed that she would want to make him food. But he nodded and she rushed away back to the TV and her beer.

When he was alone with his boiling pot of water, Ron silently wondered what he had gotten himself into…


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Friday all :)

Actually, it's only three in the morning, but I just got back from the midnight showing of Hunger Games, so I figured that I should just post this so that I can sleep in before going to work :)

Well, this is the last day of my spring break and then on Tuesday I start up classes again (boo), so once again I submit to school. I hope that you all had a lovely week and I hope that you're ready for today's chapter, because it's quite...sexual.

**Queer King Stephen**: I know, but I love Ron and he's just so damn adorable...and a ginger...I love gingers :)

**xLuvStruckIdiotx**: Can you tell that I was craving ramen when I wrote this?

**TroyWeb**: Love your face right now, so hardcore. I didn't really want to make Hermione be the bad guy in this story because that's not how I see her. If anything Guenther is the bad one; an international playboy who only looks for his next conquest. And it's neither one of the options that you guessed...I assure you, it gets twisted very quickly. I really appreciate your compliments, it's nice to hear that people like Sun so much :) Usually people avoid stories with OC's, but I love them because it gives me a chance to create something that's completely mine and just build upon what J.K. has already given us.

All right, so I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and please send lots of reviews because they make me super happy!

...

Beer, four packages of top ramen each, and the UK version of Wipeout; yup, Ron was one happy camper.

Sun's company was actually a very welcome presence. They didn't even realize that it was past midnight until the pair started getting dozens of texts wishing them a happy new year and pictures from various parties, showing awkward kisses surrounded by confetti. Sun smiled as she read some overly enthusiastic texts, running a hand through her hair before tossing her phone aside.

"Well, happy new year." She said, changing her position so that she was closer to him. Ron smiled at her, a little too buzzed to care that she was sitting much closer.

"Happy new year to you too." He muttered, taking another drink of his beer. "Any resolutions?" Sun thought for a moment, leaning her head back onto the back of the couch.

"Find a way to see my nephews, but keep far away from my sisters…at the same time."

"Aw you can't hate them that much." Ron said, thinking back to his many siblings. Sure they fought, but Ron would never avoid them unless something really serious had happened. He wasn't even sure if he could avoid every single sibling, unless he went into hiding…but he would absolutely **not** be doing anymore camping. Ron was positively done with any and all forms of camping for the rest of his life.

"I don't hate them, they hate me." Sun explained. "It's a long story, but they resent me and don't really enjoy being around me. That's why I really envy you and your siblings; you all seem to get along so well."

"No way, when I was a kid they absolutely tortured me." Sun smirked, taking a swig of her beer.

"Well I technically still am a kid, so does that mean that I'm being tortured too?" She asked, leaning her head onto his shoulder and staring up at him. Ron glanced down at her with a wide smirk.

"You don't look tortured."

"Oh but I am," she insisted. "My sisters hate me, my mum and dad baby me, and I'm being forced to marry somebody that I hardly know…but it does help that you're kind of cute." Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"You think that I'm cute?" He asked.

"Only kind of." She said softly, smiling up at him. Ron slowly nodded, finding his interest torn away from the TV.

Could you really blame him?

"Well, I'm glad that you think that I'm kind of cute." He told her, leaning a little closer to her.

"And what do you think of me?" She asked, pushing back her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh well you're just beautiful." He blurted out, shrugging his shoulders. "And you're ungodly talented...seriously, nobody should be as talented as you, it makes you seem so surreal..." Sun snorted, but couldn't keep the small blush from staining her cheeks.

"You're just saying that because I'm drunk and could very easily get naked right now." She muttered.

"I'm telling you the truth." Ron insisted, ignoring the implication that she would freely get naked. "If I had just seen you at a bar and you were like five years older, I would totally hit on you." Sun laughed, falling back onto the couch and gently holding her stomach.

"Why would I have to be five years older?" She asked, arching her back slightly and making herself comfortable. Ron shrugged his shoulders, his eyes tracing the soft curves of her body as she turned to lie on her side and hold her head up with a delicate hand.

"Because it's weird that you're seventeen and I'm twenty-five."

Well somebody had to say it! The age difference was awkward and Ron felt like some sort of pedophile whenever he thought about her still studying at Hogwarts. There was no way to look past it; if they were in the Americas, their relationship would be so damn illegal.

Sun smirked, gently nudging him with her delicate foot. It was then that Ron suddenly noticed that there were deep bruises on her feet, a feature that he hadn't seen until right at this moment. Where did she get these? He couldn't see any other bruises on her body...was this from her toe shoes? Dear Lord that looked painful as hell, but judging from the soft smile on her face, they didn't seem to bother Sun.

"Yes, but just think: my body will stay tight and firm, yet supple, for a very long time." She angled herself on her side so that her ass stuck out and she pulled the shorts up and tight to show off possibly her greatest physical asset. "My butt will remain amazing until the day that I die. See?" Ron dumbly nodded, his eyes locked with the pale piece of flesh.

What was she expecting Ron to do in this situation?

Was this some sort of invitation to touch her?

Ron took a chance, and on complete impulse, he reached out and cupped one firm cheek, giving it a squeeze. Sun stiffened under his touch, but didn't move away. On Ron's end, it was a great moment. She slowly sat up so that his hand could stay on her bottom, curling up against his chest and stretching her neck up to lightly press her lips against his. The kiss was brief, but it opened the doorway for Ron to push against her and kiss her much harder. She allowed him to push her down and embrace her body, running his hands across the spans of her body to try and find any exposed skin. He settled on the small of her back, stroking the heated skin and earning a soft moan from Sun. There were so many things that Ron wanted to do to her. It had been so long since he had last had sex.

Yes, years…if you had to know…

Before they had broken up, Ron and Hermione had stopped having sex. Ron just chalked it up to their different work schedules, but when he had come home that one day and saw her standing there with her bags packed, he knew that she had been getting it from someone else…and he knew that it was most definitely over.

But now, here he was, his arms wrapped around an absolutely beautiful girl, who was holding him tightly and kissing him fiercely. And she just happened to be a very good kisser. Ron could only hope that she was thinking the same thing about him.

Sun pulled away from the kiss, gently gasping for air as Ron trailed his lips down her jaw line and nipped at her neck. She made small noises, proving to Ron that he must have been doing something right. Ron pulled up from her body, dragging his eyes across her form. Her face was flushed and her lips gently parted. Her eyelashes fluttered as she fought to compose herself.

"Bed." She finally managed to say. Ron's eyes widened slightly, pushing himself to just straddle her hips.

"Are you sure that you want to?" He asked, his voice low. She shook her head, sitting up and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No, I mean that we should go to bed, as in go to sleep." She said, a smile creeping onto her face. "If you need to take care of yourself, I'll ignore all sounds that come from the bathroom in the next five minutes." Ron slowly stood up, not bothering to hide the erection that was straining against his boxers.

Thank God there wasn't a hole in the front...that would really suck...

"Thanks…I'll be right back."


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Friday my lovelies :) I hope that you had a good week, and to welcome you to your weekend here is a nice long chapter! Oh the fun I have had writing this chapter...every time I post a chapter it makes me sad because it's like one more chapter closer to the end. And yet, I have another story in the works, so it's okay!

**Kago of the Funk**: Aw, you're so sweet, thank you :)

**Queer King Stephen**: Gingerpubes? That's a new one...but I love it...

I hope that you all enjoy the chapter!

And please remember to review :)

...

Much to Ron's disbelief, the pair managed to sleep in the same bed without continuing their activities from the living room. After Ron had spent a few minutes in the bathroom…relieving himself, he came out to find her curled up in his bed fast asleep. The beer and ramen must have hurried her off to sleep and Ron was actually happy to have someone to climb into bed with. Of course, he kept his distance from her, but when he woke up he was confused to find himself alone. But when he smelled food, he quickly understood why.

Ron stumbled from the bedroom and rubbed his eyes free of sleep. And then he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen once his vision cleared: lovely, scantily clad Sun setting food on the table. He sighed, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before Sun glanced up at him.

"Glad to see that you're awake, would you like orange juice or a bloody Mary?"

"Can you mix them both together?" Ron asked, the pounding in his head suddenly kicking in as soon as she mentioned alcohol.

"Done." Sun said happily, holding up a pitcher of a dark orange drink with two long stalks of celery sticking out. Ron smirked, sitting down as she poured them both a glass. "So, how huge does your head feel right now?"

"About the size of this room, how about you?" He asked, gagging slightly as he took a big gulp of this odd drink.

It needed more Tabasco…

"Oh I'm fine, I know a spell." She replied, drinking down her concoction without a single flinch. Ron quirked an eyebrow, watching her pick up a pair of chopsticks, which obviously hadn't come from his kitchen, and dig into what appeared to be grilled chicken covered in some sort of sauce.

Grilled chicken?

For breakfast?

Now all she had to do was learn how to make General Tso's chicken and Ron would be set for life.

"How did you make a spell to get rid of hangovers?"

And Ron's next question was can I please have that spell because I could put it to some good use.

"My friend Daemon made it, he's a genius." Sun pulled out her wand from some unknown place. Ron smirked when he saw a finely pained design going up the length of the dark wood wand.

She would…

"Come here, lean closer." She said. Ron did as she said, silently hoping that he didn't lose an ear in the process. "Ipsum removendum." A soft gray light emitted from the tip of her wand, slowly floating away and soaking into Ron's temples. In an instant, the headache disappeared and Ron was able to stand the sunlight streaming in through the windows. He looked over to Sun, who had a knowing smirk on her face. "I know, it's amazing." She said, not bothering to give Ron a chance to express how impressed he was.

"I'm surprised that this hasn't been invented until now." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"We only let sober people do it for us, we don't trust ourselves when we're that close to puking."

"Understandable." Ron said as he opted for a fork instead of the chopsticks. He didn't even want to attempt using those things, not this early in the morning. Sun watched him take large bites, mixing the chicken, vegetables, and rice all in his mouth.

"Slow your roll." She said, using her chopsticks to pick up a large piece of broccoli. "Makes me think that you want to get rid of me sooner." She said, eating the stalk slowly.

"That's not true." Ron said as he managed to swallow the large amount of food in his mouth.

"Is it because we didn't fuck last night?" She asked with a little pout on her lips. "Because we can take care of that now if you'd like." Ron blushed furiously as he coughed, inhaling sharply and trying not to die in the process.

"No!" He rasped out, resorting to downing his drink until his mouth and throat was cleared and he was able to speak. "Just keep your pants on."

"Are you sure? Because it's not a big deal if you want to."

"Why are you doing this?" He quickly asked, trying to push away the sexual thoughts that were dancing around in his head.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently.

"You're not taking this seriously." He said with a furrowed brow. "Can't we just take this a little slower…get to know each other first?" Ron sighed. "We're getting married and I don't know anything about you."

"You know that I love Audrey Hepburn." She reminded him softly. "And don't worry, we're not getting married." Ron quirked an eyebrow, suddenly curious thanks to her casual comments.

"What do you mean that we're not getting married?" Sun shrugged her shoulders, pushing around the food on her plate.

"Just what I said: we're not getting married." She insisted. "I've decided that the night before the wedding, I'm going to run away. That way, my family will technically be responsible for breaking the contract and your parents will be able to keep their land. Then everybody gets what they want." Again, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to quietly eat. Ron stared at her, leaning back in his chair.

Was she really being serious?

"Did you plan this before we were even engaged?" He asked. Sun shook her head.

"I just decided a few days ago." She admitted. "Look, it's very good of you to put up with this for my family's sake, but I can't let you just screw up your life like this. We can't get married; we have lives that we want to live and I'm certain that we'll both find somebody much better to marry." Sun gently smiled at him. "So I figure that we just pretend to be in love and have some fun…and if that includes having sex, then I have no problem with it." She innocently bit into her chicken, staring over at him.

God she was being serious…?

"Well…have you ever had sex?" Ron asked quietly. Sun shook her head.

"No, but somehow I think that it would make my parents happy to know that I lost my virginity to you." Ron blushed furiously, sinking down into his seat. He wasn't used to the woman being so forward about sex. In fact, Ron was used to begging for sex and was lucky to get it once a week. Of course, that was back when he was actually in a relationship. Now, Ron had become very well acquainted with his right hand. Suddenly, it was being offered to him so freely…it was almost too tempting to pass up. But it would be weird…and Ron would rather remain friends with this girl and avoid the fuck buddy zone.

"Look, you're very…tempting, but maybe you should wait before you have sex, you know, since it'll be your first time and you probably want it to be with someone special."

"See, I don't get that. Guys have this mission all throughout their teens to lose their virginity as soon as possible, whereas girls are supposed to remain pure until marriage. How does that work out? The ratio is seriously off." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Everybody knows a whore, and every guy goes to that one whore to lose his virginity." Sun smirked, leaning onto her elbows.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" She asked eagerly.

"Lavender Brown." Ron said, leaning back in his chair with a long stretch.

"And how was it?"

"Awesome." Ron quickly answered. "She was absolutely crazy and she could go all night…it was the best few weeks of my life." Sun giggled.

"And was she the whore that every guy went to?"

"Oh no, I was her first…so you can imagine how difficult it was to break up with her a couple months later." Sun slowly shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"That's harsh." She said, crossing her legs under the table. "Who did you leave her for?" She asked. Ron was silent, but Sun already had her answer. Sorrow seemed to cross onto his face as he thought back to hose many forgotten thoughts of how he idolized his brilliant friend. "You must have loved her a lot." She muttered.

"I wanted to marry her." Ron told her. "I had bought a ring and was going to propose that weekend, but then she just left…there's nothing more embarrassing than keeping an engagement ring in your sock drawer." Sun reached out, gently taking his hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Have you ever thought about returning it?" She asked. Ron slowly nodded.

"A lot, actually, but I just can't stand to walk in there and have them pity me." Sun frowned, quickly standing up.

"You said your sock drawer, right?" She asked. Ron quickly nodded and watched her rush back into the bedroom. After going through a few drawers, she found the one that she wanted and spotted the small black velvet box easily. She retrieved the box and slowly brought it back out to the living area, where Ron was waiting with a grim look on his face. She slowly opened the box and instantly smiled as soon as the glittering gem met her eye. It couldn't compare to the rock on her finger, but it was classic, clean, and simple. A flawless one carat princess cut diamond with a white gold band.

It was very beautiful…at least, in Sun's eyes…

"She would have had a hard time saying no to this." Sun told him, watching a soft smile grace her lips. "I mean, if I had been your girlfriend, I would have said yes…actually, I like it better than my ring, can I trade?" Ron laughed, quickly shaking his head.

"No, your dad would probably throw a fit if he saw you wearing that small thing." Sun look down at the ring, slowly nodding.

"Probably," she agreed. "You know what we should do? We should take this back today."

"No, I can't, it's too embarrassing." Sun rolled her eyes, plopping down in her seat with the ring still in her hands.

"But you'll be with me, so it won't be so bad." She said, flashing him a smile. "If anybody asks, you got me a better ring and we're returning this one. It's that simple."

"If we go together, there might be photographers." Ron warned.

What was he saying?

Of course there would be photographers…

Ron suspected that now that the paparazzi had seen them together, they would want to see more. He remembered how they had hounded Ginny and Harry and he feared that that would be his and Sun's fate.

Well, she actually seemed to do rather well last night handling their questions and casually posing for pictures.

"I don't have anything for you to wear." He told her, shrugging his shoulders. Sun snorted.

"Please, don't you give me any credit?" She asked. "I'm gonna take a shower and then I'm gonna raid your closet…I suggest that if you have something in there that you don't want me to see, go hide it now."

...

Review please :)


	19. Chapter 19

Happy Friday!

I know that I say that a lot, but isn't Friday just always such a happy day? It is for me at least...

Anyway, just a couple of things:

1. I've already reached six chapters on my next story, which I've tentatively titled 'Higher Window'. It's very dark and I'm kind of in love with it so far. And it's the second story that I'll be writing about the Malfoy family, but the first where Lucius is the main focus :)

2. OMG you guys, you're like a week away from chapter 20! If you're wondering why that's such a big deal, that's the chapter where you will just freak out! At least I hope that you will...I thought that it was clever, but you might just shrug your shoulders and roll your eyes. Either way, big deal, gonna flip, might cry...so excited for you guys!

3. And more reviews would really be appreciated...not like I'm begging, it's merely a suggestion...

**TroyWeb**: Thank you very much, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story :)

**EmD23**: She wasn't really cheating physically...but there was some definite emotional cheating. And the conflict will come along in following chapters. I'm glad that you're liking the story, please keep reading and reviewing!

**Queer King Stephen**: I wouldn't say that I love JUST ginger pubes, I think I just like gingers all together...honestly, I would give anything to just date a ginger...I bet that it would be fascinating and oh so wonderful...and I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter :)

**xLuvStruckIdiot**: lol you can call them Run if you'd like. And I hope that you like this chapter too!

**Bandgeek252**: Patience is a virtue that will be well rewarded :)

All right then, now that I've gotten all of the logistics out of the way, please enjoy!

And please don't forget to review!

...

That day, Ron and Sun found themselves shockingly (not really) hounded by a large group of paparazzi. They blocked their path, flashing the pair with bulbs and shouting their questions. Both silently found it easiest to just keep their heads down and try to just get where they were going. When they got to the small jewelry store, they understood why they were being hounded.

On page six, they were the main focus with full length pictures of Sun and Hermione set together, asking the readers which of the two was the better girlfriend. There were long lists, detailing every pro and con that each woman had. There wasn't much to list about Sun negatively, except for her over participation in the arts and her large scar.

Hermione was a different story. Ever since she had started dating Guenther, people had begun to see her in a different light simply because of his wild lifestyle. Many people now considered her a party girl with a thirst for the fame that she had accidentally earned. But if they were just judging based on the pictures, Sun would win, hands down.

When Ron had gone to his parents' house for dinner that night, Sun free, he was bombarded with lots of newspaper articles and blogs from various websites. Some were for Sun and some were for Hermione. Ron didn't know that his dating life had become such a source of interest.

"It's like when I got engaged to Ginny all over again." Harry muttered, watching as his wife read an article about the couple and their trip to the jewelry store.

"She spent the night at your place?" Ginny asked, looking up at Ron from behind her computer.

"You make it seem like I'm some old pervert that took advantage of an innocent girl." He spit out. "If you knew some of the things that she tried to do to me, you would be appalled!" Ginny rolled her eyes, going back to her article. "Hey, I'm the one that had to turn her down!" He exclaimed. His brothers all laughed at his flushed expression.

"Sure Ron, a girl like her was just begging to get it on with you." Charlie called out, rolling his eyes.

"She did!"

"Boys, stop fighting." Molly called from the kitchen. "If she wanted your brother, then she wanted him." Ron sighed, letting his head fall onto the table.

Why did he need his mother to fight for him?

"What were you two doing at the jewelry store?" Ginny asked, changing the subject. "It says that you were helping her pick out jewelry for the wedding, but it seems like she could do that on her own." Ron rolled his eyes.

"We were returning a ring…you know, the one that I bought for…_her_." The room settled into an awkward silence and Ron felt the strong urge for a drink. He had had enough of talking about past failed relationships and engagements that never happened.

"And she was okay with going with you?" Bill asked as his small daughter climbed onto his lap with a book in her hand.

"It was her idea." Ron admitted. "It actually felt really good to just get rid of it."

"And what did you do with the money?" Ginny asked, still engrossed in her online article.

"Uh, I put it in my wallet…?" He answered, not really sure what she wanted for an answer.

"Then why is Sun walking out of the shop with a small bag…and why is she wearing your shirt?" Ginny turned her laptop around to present the incriminating evidence to Ron.

There were several pictures of them coming in and out of the store. Indeed, there was Sun with her small bag with the small purchase that she had made. Her wearing his shirt was another issue. She had a complete outfit in her clutch with the same clever spell that Hermione had used to make the storage space in her small clutch limitless. For some reason, she had asked to wear his dark gray ACDC shirt. It was too big for her, but once she strapped on a belt, put on her leggings, pulled on her boots and put on a fedora and a large pair of sunglasses, she looked damn sexy.

"What's in the bag, Ron?" Ginny asked again.

"It was a present…possibly for me." He muttered.

"She bought you a present?" George called out with a loud laugh. "What, are you the chick in this situation?"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Ron called out angrily. "She bought it when I had my back turned!"

"Ron, don't curse in front of the children." Molly told him, coming out of the kitchen and wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Now, what did Sun get for you?" She asked sweetly. Ron sighed, holding out his wrist and pulling up his sleeve to reveal a very expensive Rollex watch. It was platinum with diamonds at each hour; an overly extravagant gift coming from such a young woman. Molly's eyes widened, yanking on Ron's hand to get a better look at the glittering watch. "My goodness, that's quite a gift." She said after a minute of just staring. Ron's siblings quickly scrambled around their brother to get a good look at the present. When Ron's hand began to lose feeling, he simply slipped the watch off and handed it to the first person who would take it.

"Oh look, it's engraved!" One of Ron's many sister-in-laws exclaimed.

Oh shit, he forgot about that…

"Well, what does it say?"

"_To Ron, From Sun: Just For Fun_." They all looked up at him with puzzled expressions.

"That's not very romantic…"

"It's not supposed to be romantic!" Ron exclaimed, snatching back the watch and slipping it back onto his wrist. "Look, nothing happened last night, nothing happened this morning and nothing will ever happen. And if you want to be specific about shit, it was her dad's money so technically he bought the watch, just like he bought me the damn car." Ron angrily stood up, pulling on his jacket. "Make all the fucking jokes that you want, I'm leaving."

…

Ron had had enough of his family. First, they beg him to make this great sacrifice of getting married to a girl that he didn't know, and then they make fun of him for actually spending time with her! They had some nerve to treat him like he was some dumbass. They never did this while he was dating Hermione. Sure, there had been a little taunting, but they had embraced Hermione and had treated her like a sister.

So why couldn't they do the same for Sun?

Sure, they weren't going to actually get married, but his siblings could at least stop joking around and try to get to know Sun. She was a nice girl…who wouldn't want to get to know a nice girl…?

Somehow, Ron's anger and frustration worked in his advantage at work. He became focused and was actually able to catch a death eater, the first one he had caught in years. And he began to cut down on his beer and ale intake, so he was starting to lose weight. He had randomly caught site of his ass one morning and he had to say, it looked damn good.

One night, feeling much better about his weight and driving his sexy car, Ron went to his parent's house for a supposedly casual dinner. He couldn't even begin to fathom the night that was planned for him. Tomorrow, Sun was supposed to go back to school. Ron hadn't heard from her, and it really hadn't surprised him. It's not like he expected to receive letters from her…he probably wouldn't even hear from her until June…

When he strolled into his idealized family home, Ron instantly detected that something was wrong. His siblings seemed to all be gathered in the living room as if they were waiting for him. They were calm with big smiles on their faces and turned all of their attention to Ron when he walked in. And his house didn't smell like his mother was cooking dinner…in fact, there sat his mother with quite the content expression on her face. And the kitchen…somebody was definitely in there cooking something that smelled absolutely amazing…

"What's going on?" He slowly asked, shutting the door with his foot while slowly slipping off his jacket.

"What are you talking about, dear?" Molly asked. Ron cocked an eyebrow, quietly waiting for an explanation.

"What are you all hiding?" He asked, slowly walking into the house with his eyes narrowed. Charlie suddenly cleared his throat, motioning over to the kitchen.

"There's a surprise for you in the kitchen." He said, stifling a small chuckle.

"Seriously, somebody tell me what's going on here." He demanded, staying close to the door.

"Just go in the kitchen!" Ginny exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, can't you take a hint?"

...

Please read and review :)


	20. Chapter 20

Oh my God you guys, it's the day...time for chapter 20!

So excited...so excited!

**EmD23**: Yeah, pretty chill chapter last week, but this week will be much more...explosive :)

**eze**: Thank you, glad that you stumbled upon my story and enjoyed it :)

Okay, I really hope that you guys enjoy! And please, send reviews and tell me what you think! I'm eager to hear what everybody thinks about the twist that I've put in this story :D

Anyway, enjoy!

...

Ron glared at his sister before stalking into the kitchen in a very foul mood. What he saw in the kitchen, though, made him grin like a kid. Sun was frantically busy cooking dinner with headphones in her ears, using a pair of very long chopsticks to check various pots and pans simmering on the large stove. When he glanced into the large dining room, he saw that the table had been carefully set; even the kid's table looked like some professional had put their special decorating skills to good use. And then Ron looked to Sun with a cocked eyebrow.

His supposed teenage bride had done this all by herself?

It was like someone had trained her to be the perfect wife. Of course, knowing her parents, they probably had.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked. Sun pulled the headphones from her ear, glancing back at Ron with a small smirk.

"I go back tomorrow…I thought that you knew that."

"Ah yes, must have just slipped my mind." He muttered. "So you decided to spend your last night with me? How thoughtful." Sun scoffed, putting her earphone back in her ear.

"It's not like we're gonna spend any time together, unless you want a repeat of the other night, but that might be awkward in front of your family…but I'm game if you are." She winked, making Ron blush furiously.

"You didn't tell anybody about that, did you?" He asked quietly. Sun shook her head.

"No, they were more curious about your watch." She told him. "You're welcome, by the way."

"I said thank you!" Ron quickly exclaimed.

"No, you told me that I didn't have to buy you anything and that it was too much money." Sun took a small sip of soup before covering a pot and turning to Ron with her arms crossed. "Really, it's not my money anyway, so who cares if I spend it on you? If it makes you feel better, you can think of it as my dad buying you a present."

"This may come as a shock, but that just makes it worse." He told her. Sun giggled as she glanced at the clock before letting out a little sigh.

"So, do you want a beer?" Ron shook his head.

"No…I'm kind of limiting my alcohol intake." He admitted. Sun quirked an eyebrow, her smile widening.

"You cut down?" She asked. "I'm impressed…but it's a good thing that you did, you were starting to get fat."

Before Ron had the chance to make an argument, Molly came bustling into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"This is so exciting; I've never had Korean food before!" She happily exclaimed. "Is there anything that I can help with, dear?" Sun quickly shook her head.

"No Mrs. Weasley, don't worry about anything. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the meal." Molly seemed disappointed by the news, but she was still clearly excited by the fact that somebody else was cooking for her large family.

"Ron, isn't it nice of Sun to cook dinner the night before she goes back to school? You should give her your address so that you two can stay in touch."

"I've already got it." Sun said with a sly smirk. "I'll be sure to write." Ron cocked an eyebrow, but the remark only made his mother's smile widen.

"Oh how wonderful! Ron, that will give you something to look forward to."

Ron was going to tell his mother that he didn't need to look forward to getting a letter from his teenage bride, a nickname that Ron didn't particularly like but used regularly, but a loud buzzer stopped him. Sun perked up with a huge smile, clapping her hands together.

"Dinner's ready!"

…

Ron glared at his siblings as they all smirked and giggled to themselves. He didn't see what was so damn funny…it's not like any of them had ever cooked an elaborate meal for the entire family. Maybe they thought it was weird how she was serving them their food. She had told them it wasn't an insult to anybody; it was just a cultural thing. She first served Molly, getting down on her knees beside her and placing the steaming bowl of soup in front of Molly. She then repeated the same process with Arthur and Ron, a blank look on her face. Then each sibling was served along with their spouse in order of their birth with the children being served after the adults.

With that, Sun then brought out dish after dish of traditional Korean food before finally taking her seat beside Ron with a little sigh. He could see that she was tired after hours of working on a very traditional meal, but she smiled at the happy looks on everybody's faces. As soon as his siblings began to eat, the smirks and laughter stopped, only to be replaced by compliments and requests for more. Ron had known that Sun was a good cook, but it just felt good to see his siblings come to the same conclusion.

"So, Sun, I've been curious," Percy said, leaning forward. "Is your scar like Harry's, or does it still hurt?" All eyes went to Sun at the introduction of this curious conversation.

"It does hurt sometimes, but only if I over extend myself." She replied. "When I first got it and for a few years, it burned constantly, but then it sort of cooled off eventually."

"And it will never go away?" Fleur asked sadly.

"Scars created by magic will never go away." Harry answered for her, his scar seeming to glow for dramatic effect.

Quiet comments about Sun's situation passed around the table, everybody almost too scared to meet Sun's eyes. She stiffened as the realization hit her: they all pitied her…and she hated it when people pitied her. Pitying somebody just led to them babying her, and she refused to let these people baby her along with her parents.

"I'm just thankful to be alive." She answered honestly.

"That's right, you mentioned something about your friend dying to protect you." Ginny commented. "Were you two close?"

"Okay, not appropriate dinner conversation." Ron declared. "Let's just change-."

"No." Sun quietly answered, cutting Ron off. "I had actually just met him…but I liked him very much."

"Oh, it was a him? I thought that it was a girl." Sun quickly shook her head.

"No…it was a he…a very kind man that shouldn't have died for me." She smirked slightly. "I had just met him when he just pushed me out of the way…I wish that I had asked him by he did it, but there was just no time…"

"Who was it?" Arthur asked between bites. "Maybe Ron or Ginny knew him." Sun paled at the suggestion, sinking back in her chair and let her chopsticks clatter onto the table with a soft thud.

"You don't have to say." Ron whispered to her, noticing how upset she was. "It's okay…"

"No, it's not okay." She quickly said. Ron furrowed his brow together, watching her run a hand across her face. "I think that I need to leave…"

"Is something the matter, dear?" Molly asked as Sun quickly stood up and rushed out the front door. Ron quietly apologized before he rushed out after her, finding her fumbling to get into what was clearly one of her father's cars.

No way she could ever buy a Ferrari…

"Sun, what's the matter?" He asked, stopping a few feet away from her. He saw her shoulders trembling as if she were sobbing.

What the hell was going on with her?

"Come on, you're acting so weird…was it something that one of us said?"

"No, you all were fine." She said, giving up on the car door and leaning back on her heels. "It's me…it's all me, I'm the one with the problem." She made another attempt with the car, finally opening the door and throwing her purse into the car, letting it rest on the passenger side seat. "I'm gonna go home…I'll write to you in a couple of weeks."

"You shouldn't leave when you're obviously so upset." He told her, genuinely concerned for her safety. Ron didn't want her to drive away and start crying and get into a car crash. "Come inside and calm down."

"If I go back inside, then your family will keep asking questions."

"Then I'll tell them to stop." Ron countered, possibly a little too sarcastically. Sun rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, that went so well last time."

"Okay, just stop it!" Ron screamed at her. "God, you're such a brat!" Sun's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Oh jeez, I wonder why? Oh, I know, it's because I'm a fucking teenager! What the fuck do you want from me?"

"It would be great if you would just fucking grow up." Ron muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sun narrowed her eyes, her lower lip beginning to tremble as tears threatened to fall.

"Look, I don't want to tell you why I'm upset because I don't want to hurt you, all right?" She asked through a clenched jaw.

"Hurt me how?" He pressed further. "There is no way that you could say anything that would upset me or hurt me. That boy was probably just some guy that you fooled around with or just…"

Then, it all seemed to click in Ron's mind. Why she had gotten so upset, why she hadn't said the boy's name, why she didn't want to hurt him…he understood everything and he suddenly wished that he understood nothing.

It was Fred...

"Do you get it now?" She asked, angrily wiping away her tears as she watched the realization bloom across Ron's face. "Do you see why I could never say anything to you or why my family never asked about your family? I couldn't say anything to you…because I feared that telling you would kill you…" Ron scoffed, no longer in control of what his body did.

"You're so damn dramatic…does it look like I'm dying?" Sun slowly shook her head. She could literally feel the sorrow rolling off of him and it made her entire body tremble. She felt like sobbing as confusion and realization battled in his eyes. He didn't want to accept the truth, but here it was being shoved in his face. Sun hung her head in shame, letting her tears fall freely with her shoulders shaking.

"I'm so sorry Ron." She managed to say loud enough for him to hear. "I didn't mean to hurt you, please forgive me for not saying something sooner."

"I want you to show me." He suddenly said, determination etched into his face and body.

"Show you…show you what?" She asked hesitantly, the fresh tears glistening on her face.

"I want you to show me how my brother died."

...

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Happy Friday to all!

Katy: Sorry if it's too short, but each chapter is at least four to five pages...

EmD23: I am changing things. I am a huge fan of the books and I cringed when I changed the story, but I knew that there needed to be some sort of conflict between Ron and Sun. Also, I know I tend to favor muggle appliances like cars and laptops, but I can't really help it. Not to mention that now that they're adults, they will be corresponding with the muggle world more now. And I'm glad that you enjoyed the update :D

xLuvStruckIdiot: Sorry, this chapter is a bit of a cool down considering that the last chapter was a little intense. Sun's memories will start up next week and it's going to be a sort of two or three part mini story within the story thing. It is going to be sad when Fred dies, and it's going to be very hard when Sun has to start coping with her scar and going to school. I hope that you enjoy :)

Enjoy, and be sure to review!

...

Sun managed to pull her eyes up, letting out a little sigh. She could see that there was no way that she was going to talk Ron out of this, but she hated the idea of Ron seeing her painful and regrettable childhood. He was in enough pain already; her memories wouldn't help.

"Do you have a pensive?" She asked quietly. Ron nodded, motioning for her to come back inside. She bit her lower lip before begrudgingly locking the car and slowly walking towards the house. Ron took hold of her arm, speeding her inside to where his family was still waiting.

"Ron, what's going on?" Molly asked, slowly standing up from the table.

"I need the pensive." Ron said, gripping Sun's arm perhaps a bit too tightly. Sun grimaced, but didn't try to pull away from him.

No sense in aggravating an angry bear…

"Why do you need it?" Molly asked with a furrowed brow.

"I just need it." Ron insisted, grinding his teeth. "Please…go get it for me." Molly hesitated before she slowly went upstairs to where the pensive was stored. His siblings all stared at him as he continued to hold onto Sun. They were tempted to intervene when they saw that she was steadily crying and Ron was gripping her arm very tightly.

"What's going on, Ron?" Harry asked, his serious auror face on. This was how he always looked when he was questioning suspects.

When had Ron become a criminal?

"Sun has something that she wants to show me." Ron said evenly, his grip on Sun's arm finally loosening.

"What does she need to show you in the pensive that is so damn important?" Harry asked, his voice cutting across Ron's ears with a hard edge.

"Something that I need to see." Ron insisted, glaring at his long time friend. Harry quickly stood up, his body rigid and alert.

"Why don't you let go of her arm?"

"Why don't you just sit down and keep your mouth shut?" Ron bit out.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "What on earth is the matter with you?"

"She was with Fred when he died." Ron said, his face flaring red. "He was the one that pushed her out of the way…he died to save her and I want to see how it fucking happened!" His eyes flashed to George, who had paled and looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"You were there?" He asked quietly. Sun nodded, avoiding his intense gaze. George nervously swallowed, slowly standing up. "I want to see, too." He muttered. His wife gently protested, taking his hand and trying to pull him back down into his seat, but he pulled away from her, shaking his head. "I need to see this." He said, quickly walking to the kitchen to retrieve a glass vile from his mother's potions cabinet. By the time that he came back, Molly came back with their small pensive floating in her hands. Without a word, Sun took the vile from George and pressed it to her cheek, allowing a steady stream of tears to pool at the bottom before handing it over to Ron.

"We can project the memories from the pensive, right?" Percy asked, equally determined as were all of the siblings to see what Sun had seen.

"Yes…why?" Molly asked, leveling the floating pensive on the edge of the table. She hadn't heard of what Sun had seen…she didn't know why they were doing this or what she was about to see.

"Mum…the boy that pushed Sun out of the way…the one that died for her…Mum, it was Fred." Ginny told her mother, gently grasping her mother's hand as the knowledge washed over her. Molly just stared at her daughter, silence purging the air as everybody waited for Molly to have a reaction. Her eyes slowly turned to Sun, letting out a heavy breath through her nose.

"My Fred died for you?" She asked, her voice quivering only slightly. Sun slowly nodded, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking. "I didn't mean for it to happen." Molly shook her head, bringing Sun into a tight hug, finally forcing Ron to let go of the young girl's arm. She quietly whispered things to Sun as the petite girl cried against her shoulder.

"Sun and I are going to go outside and have a chat." Molly said, her eyes flicking up towards a very pissed off Ron. "Come out and get us when you're done picking through her memories." Molly escorted the young girl outside with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, letting out a shaky sigh and grabbing a blanket on her way out.

Maybe one day, in private with her husband, she would watch how her son died, but today was not that day. So she went with Sun outside to the garden to a secluded spot where they wouldn't hear or see what was going on inside. Sun wiped away the tears, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. Molly took a moment to calm herself before she gathered her courage and said something.

"I just want you to know, I'm not mad at you." She said with a steady voice. "I don't blame you for the actions of my son, so I don't want you to feel like I've brought you out here to scold you, all right?" She asked. Sun nodded, glancing up at her from behind her knees.

"But I do want to apologize," she whispered, "for not telling you what I knew sooner…I'm just so sorry."

"And I accept your apology and I appreciate it, but there is no need for you to feel guilty. It was my son that chose his fate; you had nothing to do with that." Molly offered her a small smile, gently petting Sun's hair as the young girl continued to quietly cry. "Can I tell you something?" Molly asked sweetly.

"Yes, of course."

"I'm glad you and Ron are getting married…he may not show it, but you make him happier than he's been in a long time." Sun smiled slightly as Molly sat down next to her. "He and Hermione had known each other for so long and then they started dating nobody was really surprised. We all just assumed that they would get married; that's why we were all so shocked to hear that she left him. Ron would never tell you this, but he was positively devastated. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't leave his home; we thought that he would never get better. I don't even know how he managed to finally pull himself up, but one day he went to work and just started acting as if nothing had happened; as if he and Hermione had never been together. He doesn't like to talk about it with me, has he said much about it to you?" Sun shrugged her shoulders.

"Just that he loved her and how much he hates her new boyfriend…I didn't want to push it any further; I think that he still might love her."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Molly muttered sadly. "This is why I'm glad that you're spending time with him. You're helping him get over her." Sun bit her lower lip.

"I don't know how much I'm actually helping…"

"But you are, I can see it." Molly told her. "Believe me, a mother knows when her child is happy." Sun gently smiled. Molly returned the smile, gently pinching her cheek. "I couldn't have picked somebody more perfect for my son."

"But what about Hermione?" Sun asked.

"She was good for Ron when he needed to grow up and become a man, but she worked so hard. She was a perfectionist and drove Ron mad with her constant cleaning and nagging about his job. We all loved her, but it was just small things that I suppose tore them apart…" Molly looked back to the young girl, offering her a small smile. "But you'll be good for Ron, I know that he'll be happy."

Sun was so overwhelmed by the amount of trust and admiration that this woman was bestowing on her. How could she ever have so much confidence in her? When Sun looked into her eyes, she saw that Molly trusted her completely to take care of her son like Hermione hadn't. Oh God…it was going to break her heart when Sun ran away to leave her son single once more. Could Sun live with the knowledge of Molly's broken heart? That was definitely a question to be answered at a later time…

"So, what are you plans for life?" Molly suddenly asked, pulling Sun out of her questioning thoughts.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"What do you want to do after graduation?" Molly asked again. "Do you want to continue your education, do you want to get a job?"

Oh, easy question!

"Well, I'd really like to go to Julliard in New York to study dancing and painting."

"And so you would just continue to do what you're doing?" Molly asked. Sun nodded with a small smile.

"I suppose you could put it like that, yes."

"What about your music? Your mother said that you're a gifted musician and are President of the Glee Club, so I assume that you're a singer as well." Sun shook her head.

"No, music is just for me to have fun with. I have to have something that doesn't require me to constantly focus." Molly slowly nodded.

"I see…seems like a fair decision." She said, mulling the idea over in her head. If Sun was an artist and a dancer, it would give her a fairly flexible schedule to give her the opportunity to take care of domestic things…like having lots and lots of children. Molly could get used to the idea of Ron having dozens of children with such a beautiful girl.

"Don't think Ron would be so keen to move to New York…he would probably complain about the noise." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Molly smirked, giving the girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure that he would adjust eventually." She said. "Actually, I would love it if he would go out and travel. Getting out of the country might be good for him…but I doubt that he would actually listen to me."

"You're his mum, he values your opinion higher than anybody else's." Sun reassured her. "He's always worried about what you think." Molly sighed, looking out over her well groomed garden with the shriveled flowers still covered in a heavy blanket of snow.

"I suppose…that is a great comfort to hear."

...

Memories start next week :)

Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

Hooray, it's Friday!

Well, hooray for you guys, but I have to go to work :(

**Bandgeek252**: I know, I love Molly too. I don't like it when people write her as this sort of nagging mother-in-law that likes to stir up trouble. I always saw her as a loving woman who would sacrifice anything for her family. So yeah, she's a lovely lady :) and thanks for the review!

**EmD23**: I'll try and do a better job at combining the magical and muggle world; sometimes it's just something that I totally forget to pay attention to honestly...and yay, it's memory day one!

**Queer King Stephen**: I know, shit just go SO real! And the memories are super awesome...if I do say so myself :)

**TroyWeb**: Honestly, I get so nervous whenever you send me a long review because I never know if it's going to be good or bad, but this one was good and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! It's a bit more of a transitional chapter and we won't get into any hard stuff until the next chapter, but I think you'll enjoy seeing Sun as a small child and watching her grow up!

Anyway, enjoy!

And please review :)

...

Ron waited until he was sure that Sun and his mother were far enough gone before he looked at George, who was tightly clutching the small vile of Sun's tears.

"I can't watch this." Fleur quietly announced, leaving the room and taking all of the children with her. All of the other wives followed, feeling that it wasn't their place to see something so personal to this family. The only spouse that remained was Harry, who felt that he needed to stay and support Ginny and Ron. Arthur also quietly left the room, tucking his newspaper under his arm and slinking off to another room where he was far enough away from the pensive.

He was like his wife; he couldn't hear this now.

When everybody had settled and things were quiet, George poured her tears into the pensive. With swirling black smoke, a sort of translucent screen appeared against the wall. Her first ever memory appeared, a Christmas in their gigantic house with red and gold decorations with a giant overly decorated Christmas tree. Her mother and sisters, all of them quite younger, lounged on couches and chairs and read various books and magazines. Classical music was playing in the background as Sun sat on the floor in a red velvet dress with a matching bow atop her head. Her complete attention was invested in a painting that she was doing. Ron stared at her, marveling at how the young Sun, who couldn't have been more than four years old, cradled the brush with such care. She had loved her art from the beginning, the thought very readily coming into Ron's mind.

"(Everybody, look who I've brought home)." Mr. Kim entered into the large house, an elderly woman holding on tightly to his arm. Sun came running, gently hugging the old woman's legs with a wide smile on her face.

"(Grandma, I'm so glad that you're here)!"

"(Hello my sweet Sun)."

Even though they were speaking Korean, Ron and his siblings could understand every word that passed between them.

"(Now Sun, we must be careful with grandma, she is not well)." Choi gently told her daughter, holding her back by her shoulders. "(She has come to spend the rest of her time with her family, but she is very weak and cannot move very well…do you understand, Sun)?" The young girl nodded, bowing to her grandmother.

"(I am sorry if I hurt you, grandmother)." She whispered. The elderly woman reached out and gently grasped Sun's chin, making the young girl look up at her.

"(Just because my body is old does not mean that my spirit is just as weak)." She said with a warm smile. "(Never let anything keep you down, Sun, never let anything weaken your spirit. Do you swear it)?" Sun returned her grandmother's smile, eagerly nodding.

"(I swear)."

The memories continued to pass in a sort of haze, faces and words passing by in the blink of an eye. Flashes of Sun spending time with her grandmother dominated the many images. They were peaceful and warm memories where each one had Sun with the same smile on her face. But then, things became dark and Sun stopped smiling. A journey to South Korea followed by a formal ceremony with the guests dressed all in white were accompanied by Sun's quiet tears. Her grandmother had passed silently, her ashes scattered across the sea and blown away in the wind. At one point, Sun was sitting in a dimly lit living room staring at black and white photographs framed on the wall while her mother quietly packed their things. Sun was dressed all in black, her matching hair braided in two pigtails.

"(Mom, who is that dancer)?" She asked, pointing to one of the pictures. Her mother glanced up, looking at the picture that Sun was pointing at.

"(That's your grandmother)." She told her. "(Before your grandmother got married, she was a ballerina for the Korean Ballet Company. Wasn't she beautiful)?" Sun slowly nodded, her eyes fixed on the picture.

"(Why did she stop dancing, mama)?"

"(Well she met her husband and then she had your father and your uncles. She couldn't dance anymore, she just got too busy)."

"(But didn't she love dancing)?" Her mother straightened herself out, pushing back her hair.

"(Of course she did)." Choi told her. Sun fixed her face in a stern, determined expression.

"(Mama, I want to be a dancer like grandmother…and no matter how many kids I have, I'll never be too busy to ever stop dancing)."

So Sun began to study dance. Her mother enrolled her at some elite dance school where she was trained carefully in all the basics. Then she began to take on dozens of instruments while her sisters just sneered at her with their arms crossed. They teased and confused the girl as she went by every day with her head down. She escaped into her dancing and her music while her sisters spent long holiday breaks absolutely torturing the poor girl.

Ron grimaced as the girl was pushed and ridiculed by girls that were supposed to be her family. He mentally scolded himself for not believing her when she told him that her siblings hated her. No wonder she was so dedicated to her dance; she would have lost her mind without it.

And then Sun entered into school and everybody in the room grew stiff. The years of ridicule and commitment to her art had made her quiet and made her avoid all human contact. Even after being sorted into Gryffindor, she remained solitary and didn't make any friends. The year progressed in a gray background with Sun studying hard and spending her free time working on her dancing and her music. Through her memories, they saw the quiet evil that Snape spread throughout the school, though now they know that it had been forced and beyond his control. Sun remained silent and kept up with her studies, earning her very little attention from any of the teachers. And then it flashed to when Harry had confronted Snape in the Great Hall. There they all were, several years younger and all looking quite tired and determined in their actions. Then the memories pieced together to form the story that they had all been waiting to see.

Sun was with a small group of girls, all in mixed years and houses. They were rushing down the long corridor with their wands drawn. Outside the windows, the barrier surrounding the castle was slowly crumbling in a blaze, screams of terror filling the area around them.

"What did you say your name was again?" One of the girls asked.

"Sun Kim." She replied, doing her best to keep up with the group. She was straggling at the back, her hands shaking with fear. The castle was under heavy attack and Sun never imagined that she would ever be involved in this battle. She was too young and completely unprepared.

"Well keep up, we can't afford to stop." Sun stumbled behind them, gripping her wand tightly. Fear was etched onto her face with her knees trembling as she walked. The barrier would soon be completely gone and then she would be forced to fight. She didn't want to kill anyone, even if they were a death eater…fuck, why did her parents force her to come back here when she had begged to stay home?

An explosion suddenly echoed around them, making the girls all scream. While the other girls fled down the corridor, Sun instinctively turned, ready to defend herself. Without even meaning to, she had completely isolated herself from anybody that could properly protect her. As she glanced around, everybody in the room was tense with anticipation.

Even though they knew what was about to happen, they truly feared seeing it.

Sun began to run in the direction where the girls had run, her feet pounding against the stone floor. Tears began to streak down her face, stuttering sobs escaping from her lips. She skidded around a corner, but she didn't get far. A woman, a death eater who had somehow managed to apperate into the castle, appeared behind Sun and reached out and grabbed Sun's long braid, yanking her back and throwing her to the ground. Sun landed with a crack, letting out a pained wail. She shivered as the woman slowly approached her, drawing her wand from inside her sleeve.

"Oh goodness…a first year Gryffindor…just my luck, I've always wanted to see what it would look like if I cut a person in half. You won't mind being my little guinea pig, will you?" Sun groaned as the woman forced her onto her back, her wand taking aim at her waist. "What a waste…I'm sure that Malfoy would have had some good work for you to do in this position, but I think he'll get over losing your Asian ass."

The spell was on her lips and her wand began to glow, but just as the curse struck Sun's body, a flash of red came from the left and struck the woman with great force. She flew into the opposite wall, her curse cutting up Sun's body and almost slicing her in half. Sun sputtered with wide eyes, blood dribbling down her chin as she shakily reached up to hold her stomach to try and stop the bleeding. Ginny grimaced as she watched, holding onto Harry's arm as everybody's stomachs turned and ached from the overwhelming gore. Out of nowhere, Fred ran to Sun's side and dropped down beside her.

"It's all right, I'll get you help." He promised, leaning over her and offering her a quick reassuring smile. Sun lazily blinked, literally feeling the color drain from her face. "Don't worry, you'll be okay, I'll make sure of that."

"You son of a bitch!" Rocks came flying towards Fred as the woman emerged from the crater in the wall. "But I guess it isn't so bad, I can watch her bleed to death while I kill you." Fred smirked and slowly rose with his wand drawn.

"I'd like to see you try." He muttered. They began to duel, spells flying between them as Sun lay at Fred's feet quietly bleeding. She was on the verge of blacking out so the memory was slightly faded and it was difficult to see and hear what was going on. It wasn't until the woman managed to cast a curse that cut a large hole into Fred's body, making him stutter and slump against the wall. As he slowly slid down to the ground, the horrid woman slowly approached him with a cocky smirk. She thought that she had won; she thought that she had killed them both.

"Well, at least you two won't be alone when you die." She said smugly. Fred narrowed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh.

"No…but you will."

...

Review :)


	23. Chapter 23

It's Friday, and you all know what that means: a new chapter!

Hooray!

Aren't you just all thrilled?

**Queer King Stephen**: Shit just go SO real. And it's about to get better...and more sad :(

**EmD23**: ...but they're not in the great hall...

And, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for all you guys, I would really like more reviews. Even if you just want to tell me that I did a good job, that would be totally fine. It's just a little click of a button; take two minutes to make me feel good for the whole day :D

So, okay, here's part two of Sun's memories, and it's going to get a little sad, obviously, but this explains a lot about who she is, so please enjoy!

...

The woman's eyes widened in shock as she slowly realized what he was about to do. It was even worse when she came to the second realization that she had absolutely no time to react or save herself.

Basically, she was doomed.

Fred whipped his wand out with his face twisted in a painful expression.

"Avada kadavra!"

The curse hit her square in the chest, making her gasp and collapse to the ground. A small wisp of smoke rose up as if the life had slipped away from her. Fred groaned as he let his wand drop from his hand. The last of his strength had been used to kill that woman. He turned his eyes back to Sun, offering her a small smile.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Sun shakily nodded, the pain completely numbing her body.

"I suppose…it doesn't hurt too badly."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Sun." She quickly said, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Sun, eh? That's a nice name…I'm Fred, it's very nice to meet you." They smiled at each other as Fred slowly let his body fall to lie beside Sun. They stared at each other as Fred took up his wand and sent a flare that shot down the hallway. "There, hopefully someone will come and find us." Sun nodded, slinking and letting out a shaky sigh. "And hopefully we'll both be alive when they find us." Sun smirked, slowly nodding.

"Yes…that would be nice." Fred suddenly reached out and gently took hold of her hand.

"So, any regrets?" He quietly asked, the energy slowly fading from his eyes. Sun thought for a moment before quietly answering.

"I wish I could thank my mother…for letting me do what I wanted to do. What about you?" She asked. Fred smirked, gently closing his eyes.

"I wish…I could just say goodbye…"

Fred's grip on Sun's hand loosened and his body relaxed into the stones beneath his body. Sun couldn't think and couldn't process what she was seeing. In the back of her mind, she knew that Fred had died, but it just didn't seem to affect her. She was sure later, if she was still alive, it would hit her hard and torment her. Sun let her head loll back to stare at the ceiling, shaking slightly. She could hear footsteps echoing down the corridor and she let out a little sigh, letting relief wash over her.

At least her parents would be able to actually bury her body…

Everything went black and the Weasley children were left in silence, well, save for Ginny's crying. She was resting heavily against Harry's arm, hiding her sobs in his sweater. George had his head down on the table with Percy's hand on his shoulder, but that didn't seem to properly console him. There were mixed emotions in the room, but nobody was even close to angry, which was how they assumed that they would all feel. One person in particular was feeling rather guilty. Sun had done absolutely nothing wrong…Fred had just stepped into the situation, and if it wasn't for him, Sun would have been cut in half and dead.

How could Ron have been so cruel to her?

While they all didn't want to see anymore, Sun's memories continued to roll. Mostly it was muffled silence until Sun woke up in a pristine hospital room. There were white flowers on her bedside table as she sat in a silk robe with bandages wrapped around her neck and down her torso. Sun blinked a few times, slowly turning her head to look at her stunned mother.

"Amma…where am I?" She quietly asked, her voice coming out as a painful croak.

"Oh Sun, I'm so happy that you're awake!" She exclaimed, tightly holding her daughter's hands. "The doctors weren't sure when you would wake up…they said that it could take weeks." Sun furrowed her brow.

"How long have I been asleep?" She quietly asked.

"A few days…they had to apperate you out of the school. They couldn't properly take care of your injuries. They thought you were dead by how much blood that you'd lost." Sun's eyes flickered around the room, gently licking her lips.

"Fred…"

"You mean that boy that was holding your hand?" Choi asked. Sun slowly nodded.

"Yes, is he all right?" Choi's face suddenly grew grim as she gripped her daughter's hand.

"Sweetheart…he died." Sun lowered her eyes, feeling her head throb. She knew that…he had died beside her, holding her hand.

So why had she asked?

Perhaps she had hoped that she had been wrong and that he did survive. She had even gone so far as to hope that he would be in the hospital bed next to hers.

"Oh sweetheart, there's no need to cry."

Was she crying?

Apparently, judging from her moist face, she was crying.

"Was he a friend?" Choi calmly asked. "Was he important to you?" Sun shook her head.

"I don't know who he is; he just said that his name was Fred." Sun picked up her face to stare at her mother. "Amma, he saved my life."

"Then we are forever grateful to him and his family for the sacrifice that he has made."

"But amma, I don't know who he is. He just said that his name was Fred; lots of people are named Fred." Choi patted her daughter's hand, offering her a kind smile.

"I will find his family and we will be sure to thank him, you don't need to worry. Now please, lie down and rest, you need to rebuild your strength. Are you hungry? I'll go and get the nurse to bring you something to eat."

As soon as her mother shut the door, Sun was left in a stifling silence. She reached up with a pale hand to feel at her bandages, letting out a shaky sigh. Sun instantly pulled herself from her bed and went to the bathroom where she turned on the buzzing light. It was then that she was able to see the extensive bandaging that literally covered her from her neck all the way down her torso down to her hips. Her lithe body began to tremble as she began to rip at the bandages so that she could reveal the extent of her injuries. She only made it to the middle of her chest, her hands falling away as her vision began to blur. The scar was horrific and dried blood was still clinging to her skin. Sun blinked a few times, but found herself too weak and she instantly blacked out.

As soon as her eyes shut, the image folded in on itself and the rest of her life passed quickly. She returned to school, where she was held in high esteem for her injury and finally managed to make a friend. His name was David Burrow, a second year like her that was surprisingly from Slytherin. They bonded quickly over a love of dancing and musical theater and in the spring of their third year they took over the glee club and completely revamped it from performing madrigals to becoming a show choir. Sun took on the role of President and choreographer, and for the first time she was completely happy. All of her holidays were filled with various dance competitions, stretching from Moscow to New York City. Every time, she won whatever trophy or medal she was competing for. Her paintings were also winning awards and she still managed to keep up with her school work, usually rising to the top of her class. Soon her traumatic pain was loosened and she began to function as a normal teenage girl. Then flashes of Ron began to appear. They watched their first meeting, Ron finally understanding what Sun and her father had been saying.

For her final, most vivid memory, they entered upon Sun stretching quietly in her room with her laptop in front of her. She was skyping with David, who was talking a mile a minute.

"So, long story short, Tanya's a ho and we can't let her back into glee." Sun nodded with a little smirk, finally settling in front of her laptop on its raised platform. "So, anything new with you? Anything that you need to tell your best friend about?" Sun rolled her eyes.

"Well clearly you know something, so let's avoid the guessing game, shall we?"

"All right, all right, don't get your panties in a twist, little missy. And BTW's, I can totally see your panties…didn't really peg you for somebody that liked thongs, but what the hell do I know?" Sun gently smirked. She was wearing an overly baggy caramel colored sweater that buttoned up the front, revealing just the top of her bra. She had thigh high orange wool socks, pulled up as far as they could go on her slim legs. Her hair hung loosely down her back, her bangs pushed aside to leave her face totally clean.

"So, what have you heard?"

"That a certain friend of mine is getting married to somebody that just happened to help save the magical world." He held up the newspaper, pointing to the marriage announcements on page eight. "Holy shit, you're fucking engaged to Ron fuckin' Weasley! When were you going to tell me? And when the hell did you two find the time to have a relationship? Hell, when did you two even meet?"

"It's a marriage of _convenience_." She told him, stressing the word. "His family wants to keep their house and my family just happens to own the land that it sits on. Ergo, they're offering me up to their only single son for both families to join together in an unholy union." David quirked an eyebrow.

"And you just happened to get saddled with the infamous Ron Weasley?" Sun shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm just a lucky, lucky girl." She said sarcastically, batting her eyelashes.

"You're not actually going to go through with it, are you?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"We'll see, I still haven't decided yet. I'm still considering going to New York like we planned." She told him honestly. David let out a relieved sigh.

"Good, I didn't want to live there by myself." Sun smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry…but don't get your hopes up, I haven't decided yet." She told him. "But…I can't help but think that he would hate being married to me, he's still hung up on Hermione Granger."

"Oh that's right, they used to date! Fuck she's fine. She was just in Spain with her smexy boyfriend for some big party that they got kicked out of for being too loud and disturbing guests." David thought for a moment. "Didn't they break up years ago?" Sun shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure when it happened, but it was definitely not mutual. She basically left him…and he was going to propose to her. He loved her…he still loves her." She glanced down at her hands with a slightly saddened smile.

"Do I detect jealousy in your sweet voice?" David asked. Instead of rolling her eyes or brushing off the idea, Sun blushed and looked away.

"I wouldn't say jealous…but if we're going to get married, it doesn't help to have him getting all depressed every time somebody says her name." David nodded.

"Yeah, and besides, you're much better than she is. You're all exotic and shit." Sun giggled.

"Good to know that I'm exotic…and shit…" The pair laughed together as Sun ran a hand through her hair.

"So," David mumbled after a brief pause, "you really like him, don't you?" Sun sighed.

"I hate myself for even acknowledging that he's even remotely attractive…but I can't help it." Her shoulders slumped a little. "He's really cute, but I don't know if this is genuine or if I just feel sorry for him."

"Nope, it's genuine, you've always had a thing for gingers." Sun furrowed her brow together.

"I have not!" She exclaimed.

"Clark Peters." Sun rolled her eyes.

"Lots of girls thought he was cute."

"Jeff Andrews."

"Okay, so he was a little nerdy, but very sweet!" Sun insisted.

"Prince Harry." Sun narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Don't start with that again." She muttered.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you like red heads. You can't help but be attracted to him." David shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's just a preference." Sun sighed.

"I suppose that's a good enough explanation."

"And while you're at it, try and get in his pants. See if there is such a thing as a fire crotch." Sun let out a loud laugh, falling back onto her floor.

"Ewwww! Can't we just assume that his hair is red all over his body?"

"But you've got to make sure!" David told her sternly. "I'm sure that if you tried to suck him off, he'd totally let you. You're hot and he probably hasn't gotten any action in a really long time." Sun picked herself up, shaking her head.

"Okay, this conversation is really over." She told him firmly. David sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Fine, but I still think that you should find a way to…stoke his fires." Sun rolled her eyes.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope!" David exclaimed happily. "I'm gonna go off right now and think of other dirty things to say! Bysies!" Sun shook her head as the screen went black before her screensaver of none other than Prince Harry popped up.

"Nope…this is gonna go on forever…"

...

Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi all, happy Friday :)

So yes, sad parts are over, and now things are going to get much funnier...and we get to see the appearance of the fire crotch :D

**EmD23**: Ah yes, I understand you now. I thought it would be nice for Sun to see Ron in a really glorious moment, something for her to hold onto until she saw him again. And David is my absolute favorite and he only gets better...soooooooooooooo much better!

**lingall**: Glad that you stumbled upon my story, hope that you keep reading and keep enjoying...and possibly keep reviewing!

**Queer King Stephen**: It was needed, wasn't it?

So, please enjoy!

...

When she shut her computer, the pensive folded in on itself and her memories stopped. Everybody sat in silence for a moment, trying to soak in what they had just seen. Ron sighed, leaning against the wall.

"You have to apologize to her." Ginny suddenly told him, tears still in her eyes. Ron nodded, the thought already in his head.

"I'll be right back." He muttered, slowly walking from the dining room and out into his mother's garden where she and Sun were quietly speaking to one another. They looked up and both saw the same thing: a dog coming to beg for forgiveness with his tail between his legs.

"Are you all done in there?" Molly asked. Ron slowly nodded.

"Yeah mum…uh, can I have a moment alone with Sun?" He asked. Molly nodded, offering Sun a small smile before heading back inside. Ron stood in front of Sun, feeling her eyes pierce into him as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself to keep herself warm.

"So…did you see what you needed to see?" She asked quietly, avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Yes." He muttered.

"And are you happy now?" Ron sighed.

"Well I wouldn't say that I'm happy…but it was something that I needed to see...thank you." He stared hard at her, almost begging for her to look at him. "I'm sorry that I got so upset with you, my behavior was totally uncalled for." Sun nodded, finally looking up at him.

"Well you're damn right about that." She said, her lips pursed. "Ron, you acted as if I had done something wrong…" Tears began to prick at her eyes and she quickly looked away once again.

"You're right, you didn't do anything wrong…" He admitted, mentally cursing to himself. He hated that Fred had been responsible for his own death, but if he hadn't made that sacrifice, Sun wouldn't be here. It was a difficult choice that Ron would rather not make…let alone think about. "Sun, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that…and I'm so sorry…fuck, I'm just sorry!" Sun slowly stood up, walking towards Ron.

"It's okay…I forgive you…I don't want things to be bad between us, okay?" She gently gripped his shoulder, gently smiling at him. "So let's just forget about all of this, okay?" Ron smiled at her, quickly nodding.

"All right." He said. The pair slowly headed for the house before Ron suddenly took hold of her arm. "And just so you know, it's very red down there." Sun's jaw dropped as Ron continued to walk, a little swing in his hips.

"You know, now that I know this, I'm going to have to tell David…and you are aware that David's gay, right? So now, when he meets you, he's going to try and molest you." Ron shrugged his shoulders, opening the door for her.

"Doesn't matter, I just wanted you to know."

…

An odd sense of calm had suddenly come over Ron. He wasn't sure why, but he refused to admit that it had anything to do with Sun's regular letters. They were writing to each other almost every day, Sun getting his letters at breakfast and Ron receiving her reply by dinner. Their letters were never more than a page, but Sun's letters could always make Ron smile. For a week, this was his stable and reliable routine…and he really liked it.

"You're falling for her." Harry said with a smirk. The pair had been assigned to desk duty for the day, catching up on paperwork from their few most recent arrests. Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it. He was just having fun; nothing serious would come from this. "You haven't smiled this much in months…plus you won't stop talking about her."

"She's interesting, nothing more. Who says that we can't be friends?" Harry slowly nodded with a smirk.

"So can I assume that you're going to her dance competition?" He asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders in an extremely masculine manner, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"I thought that I might check it out…you know, see her dance and then I'll probably leave."

"Uh huh…" Harry drawled out slowly. "And what kind of flowers were you going to give her?"

"Peonies, they're her favorites." Ron's eyes bugged slightly when he realized what he had said, but he tried to stay cool. "Or whatever I can find at a shop, doesn't matter, I don't care." Harry smirked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"So she's your friend, but you just happen to know her favorite flower?" Harry asked, an eyebrow quirked. Ron shrugged his shoulders again, leaning back in his chair.

"I know the likes and dislikes of my friends, like every other normal person." Harry leaned forward over his desk.

"Ron, what's my favorite color?" He asked. Ron stared at his friend, knowing that he had been caught in a lie.

"Uh…blue…?"

"Nope, red. And you are the worst liar I have ever met." Ron sighed, glancing away from Harry.

"I am not falling for her." He insisted quietly. The door to the auror office suddenly swung open and Ron's stomach did a flip. Hermione, looking extremely sophisticated and professional, strode into the office with a small smile on her face.

"Morning boys." She called as she sauntered over to their desks. "Shouldn't you be out trying to save the world?"

"Oh hey Hermione." Harry quickly answered to try and keep Ron out of the awkward conversation. "We've got desk duty for the day." He explained, motioning to the stacks of papers that had piled up with barely enough room for them to write.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said before her eyes flickered up over to where Ron sat. "Hi Ron, how are you?" She asked. Ron mentally debated on whether or not he should even look at her. He was still overly bitter, even though he hated to admit it. But he did manage to pull his eyes up and look at Hermione, much to Harry's relief.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He asked calmly.

"Oh I'm fine, just fine." She quickly replied.

There was an awkward pause between the three friends, something that used to be a very unusual occurrence, and they all knew it.

When had they all grown so distant from each other?

"Hey, so, I was wondering...do you maybe wanna go grab lunch with me?" Ron furrowed his brow together, staring up at Hermione.

"Um…why?" He blurted out. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, glancing away as if embarrassed.

"I don't know, I just thought that it would be nice to catch up." Ron briefly glanced at Harry with questions in his eyes, but his friend just shrugged his shoulders. Ron sighed, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"Sure, Harry, do you mind if I go?" Harry quickly shook his head, although he was hesitant to let his friend go into a potentially dangerous situation.

"Yeah, I can handle things here while you're gone." He reassured his friends. Hermione smiled widely, tossing back her long hair.

"Great, let's go." Ron nodded, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on with his heads going a mile a minute.

A lunch with his ex-girlfriend couldn't hurt, right?

...

Could it hurt?

You'll see in a week!

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Happy Friday everybody, I hope that you had a wonderful week filled with wonderful, beautiful weather! I know I did!

So here's chapter 25, and I hope that you're all excited to read it! But I just wanted you all to keep two dates in mind:

1. August 18th

2. November 23rd

I dare you all to figure out why those dates are important :)

Enjoy!

...

Well apparently, it could hurt.

A lot.

The next morning, the newspapers declared the meeting between Ron and Hermione, using the annoying headline 'Reunited and it Feels so Good', all in capital letters. Ron couldn't understand these reporters; nothing had happened at that lunch, so why were they making up such ridiculous stories? He understood why Sun didn't write him the first or the second day, but by the fifth day Ron became a little uneasy about the situation.

And finally, Sun sent him a folded up copy of the article, asking him on a small piece of parchment 'Really?'

God, couldn't this just not be an issue right now?

And then, Ron sought comfort from the only person that could even come close to understanding his situation: Hermione.

Yes, stupid decision, Ron was aware, but he was also desperate.

They went to lunches and went to coffee together. Finally, they began to open up to each other about their lives and their horrible breakup. Ron said what he had been wanting to say for the longest time about the pain that he had felt when she had walked away from him. She apologized, telling him that she didn't have a good reason for why she did what she did. They both knew that cameras and the press were watching them constantly, but they both recognized that they needed this time together to sort through their emotions.

Unfortunately, the papers saw the situation as something completely different. They saw that Ron was running back to his old flame while his fiancée was away at school.

While the dancer is away, the auror will play...another profoundly annoying headline, quite possibly the worst.

Ron could only hope that Sun would understand and would hopefully continue with this game, at least until Ron's family home was fixed. Then she could go and do what she wanted; she could be the artist that she so desperately wanted to be.

And maybe…he and Hermione could find some sort of relationship…maybe like something that they used to have…

Even with their lack of communication, Ron still went with Sun's family to see her dance competition. He even brought the peonies, but made his sister carry them so that he didn't look like some love sick idiot. This place was freaking him out. Girls ranging from toddlers to Sun's age were running around putting on heavy makeup and wearing sparkling costumes that made Ron want to squint.

How did Sun survive in this world?

They had to wait hours before Sun's age category finally came around. And then they had to wait as the groups got smaller and smaller until Sun finally made an appearance. She danced in a group of seven girls, doing a classical point dance with stiff tutus and their hair pulled up into high buns. While Sun was mostly off to the side for the whole performance, but Ron's eyes instinctively went to her. She looked so at peace while she was dancing…it was really quite beautiful.

Then she danced in a quartet of two boys and two girls in an acrobatics dance. And then there was her much awaited trio, choreographed to the Lady Gaga song 'Judas'.

Ron would rather not go into detail about what he saw, but let's just say that it was…awkward…he never imagined that something that could cover her head and her arms could also show off her narrow bikini line.

Fuck she looked amazing…thank God he was sitting far away from Sun's parents.

Her duet dance, though, made Ron feel very uncomfortable. Her duet was with a boy who just happened to be a red head…and kinda looked like Ron. The dance was a sort of stylized fight, choreographed carefully to the song 'Jar of Hearts'. She wore Ron's ACDC shirt with her long hair hanging down, messed up while her partner danced in a pair of strangely tight shorts. It was a passionate and emotional piece, leaving many audience members moved by the touchy subject matter, but it left Ron feeling very embarrassed. It was so damn obvious what she was trying to say, it felt like she was screaming. Ron felt like everybody was looking at him, judging him.

She was the last one to perform in the solo dance category; the last performance that anybody would see. She looked positively beautiful, dressed in a white, thin dress with her wavy hair pulled into a loose yet secure bun. Her toe shoes, a brilliant white, were perfect and clean, wrapped with such care around her feet and ankles. She moved quietly to a stunning piano piece, her face calm, but ignited in a silent passion. There was no doubt when she finished that Sun was the best and she had completely dominated the competition.

Awards were next. After the two age categories before her, Sun's category finally came up. Every group she was involved with took the top spot, even her solo winning first prize. She was beaming as she accepted award after award, half a dozen medals hanging around her delicate neck. And then, by a vote from all of the judges, Sun's duet was declared top dance out of every single competitor. Sun hugged her partner tightly, a young man named Rainier. They were both given medals along with an extremely tall trophy that was almost taller than Ron.

Then, by the grace of God, the whole thing was finally over.

Ron waited patiently with her family with Harry and Ginny standing with him. He was glad that his parents and other siblings hadn't come with them, out of fear that Sun would smack him or something embarrassing that he kind of deserved…

"Sun should be out shortly." Mr. Kim assured Ron with a quick smile. Choi nodded.

"Yes, she just has her makeup to remove and her costumes to pack up."

"Not to mention all those medals, those must be heavy." Ginny commented. "She was so wonderful, I can't believe how talented she is."

"Sun has worked very hard to get to where she is today." Choi said, a seriousness taking over her eyes while she continued to smile. The three siblings could only nod, knowing too well what Sun had been through to achieve her success.

Sun suddenly emerged from behind the stage, a smile blossoming onto her face when her mother stepped forward and swung her arms open.

"(I'm so proud of you)." She said as Sun rushed in for a tight hug. They awkwardly held each other, Sun holding onto her large trophy that was threatening to fall to the ground. They pulled back from one another, Choi's eyes falling to the large trophy. "(Now, where are we ever going to put this)?" She asked sweetly. Sun shrugged her shoulder.

"(You can put it anywhere you want)." She said, handing her mother all of her heavy first place medals. "(I'm going out with Rainier and David to celebrate, I'll be home later)." Before Sun could rush away, her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"(You cannot leave without saying hello to your fiancé and his family)." She gently reminded her. Sun pursed her lips together, shooting a quick glare at Ron. "(Newspapers are newspapers, you cannot believe everything that you read)." Sun sighed before turning to Ron with a forced smile.

"So glad that you could make it." She said, her comment directed more towards Ginny and Harry than to Ron. Ginny quickly thrust the flowers at Sun, wanting to avoid any awkward moments.

"Here, they're your favorites, right?" Sun eagerly nodded, taking a deep breath with her face buried amongst the blossoms.

"These are so beautiful, thank you so much." She said with a genuine smile.

"Actually, they're from Ron." Ginny quickly said. The smile quickly dropped from Sun's face, as did the flowers in her hands. She stepped over them, aggressively pushing past Ron.

"What a waste of perfectly good flowers." She muttered as she stalked off. Ron mentally kicking himself before grabbing her arm.

"Sun, can we please talk?" He asked in a low voice. She ripped her arm away, her eyes narrowed.

"No, but you can go fuck yourself." She rushed away to where David was waiting for her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked from the large theater and out into the streets. Ron mentally groaned, looking back at Sun's family, who could just smile at him awkwardly.

"She'll come around eventually, you just have to give her time." Choi reassured him. Ron sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Sure…eventually…"

...

Oh Ron...when will you learn?

Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Happy Friday everybody!

It's been a long week, but I'm so looking forward to this weekend and actually having a day off! No work, no school; just alone time for me!

**EmD23**: Yes, Ron and Sun both have a bit of a disadvantage...but things will get better :)

**TroyWeb**: So good to hear from you, I was wondering if I had lost you! Sun and Hermione's meeting will be...catty, and that's just me being nice.

**imalive2012**: I'm sorry, but here's more for you, so don't die! I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

Today's word is closure, keep that in mind.

Also, I'm surprised that nobody guessed what the two dates mean! Come on people, they're super important!

Read, enjoy, and review!

...

Sun retreated back to school and still refused to speak to Ron. She was beyond furious at Ron and he wasn't doing much to improve their situation. He continued to meet with Hermione, their lunches becoming a ritual that they had troubles escaping. It was like they were friends again and as if they had never gone through an emotionally crippling break up. It was refreshing to have the golden trio back together. Sometimes Ron would forget that Sun existed, but then he would see a damn newspaper and just roll his eyes. Sun probably wanted to punch him in the face or kick him in the balls. He didn't blame her and wouldn't be mad if she did try to hit him. Knowing that he could be maimed and seriously injured, Ron continued to meet with Hermione.

On a chilly Friday, at some tiny soup restaurant, Ron could tell that something was different with Hermione. She looked so distracted and was having trouble joining in on the conversation.

"Are you all right?" Ron finally asked after waiting for the waitress to bring them their butter beers.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked as she wiped the foam off of her butter beer.

"You're acting really weird…just wanted to make sure that you were all right." Hermione sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm not okay…" She muttered. "Guenther has been really distant lately."

Ron inwardly cringed.

Did he have to be here for this conversation?

"He's been really busy with work, now that he's got Sun's exhibition to work on." Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"Sun's exhibition?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, she called him last week to tell him that she had changed her mind and wanted him to put together a show for her portraits. She even agreed to do something with the three of us, cool, right?" Ron slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that's great." He muttered.

"He seems to be constantly writing her and then almost every day she's shipping him portrait after portrait. Usually he lets me see what he's getting, but he won't let me anywhere near the gallery…he says that they're too special to be seen yet." Hermione pouted and Ron couldn't ignore that glint of jealousy in her eyes. "I mean, they're just paintings of people, how can they be that special?" Ron smirked.

"I've seen some of what she does…I can't explain it, but what she does is really…special." Hermione sighed with a heavy scowl.

"That's exactly what Guenther says, you sound just like him." She muttered bitterly.

And that was Ron's cue to never say anything that would ever bring about that comparison ever again…

"When is her show?" Ron asked before taking a large drink of his warm beer.

"May 27th, and he's letting it run for an entire four months! He's never let anybody stay for that long."

"I assume that you'll be at the opening?" Ron shrugged his shoulders, glancing out the window.

"If I get invited," he muttered. Hermione furrowed her brow together.

"What do you mean 'if'? Of course you'll be invited, you're her fiancé." She insisted as if it were a no brainer.

"She's really mad at me right now." Ron admitted, feeling his cheeks flush slightly.

"What for?" She asked.

Oh yeah, like she hadn't seen the dozens of articles written about the pair of them…

"This thing…she doesn't like that we're seeing each other on a regular basis…and she thinks that we're like secretly dating." Hermione snorted.

"Oh she's being silly, it's not like I would ever want to do that again!" Ron glanced over at her, acting as if what she had just said didn't mean anything.

"Sorry, what?"

"You and I were not a good match, it's a good thing that we broke up."

Well it wasn't like Ron really had a choice in the matter…

"Besides, we're both happier and better off. Look at the girl that you're going to marry, she's positively radiant. She'll be really good for you…maybe better than I would have been." Hermione smiled at him gently. "I can't wait for the wedding, I'm sure that she'll be the most stunning bride."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Did she actually approve of he and Sun getting married?

"Do you want to marry Guenther?" He suddenly blurted out. Hermione didn't really seem surprised by the question; she had probably heard that question from every other person on the planet.

"Maybe…but he's said lots of times that marriage isn't for him. I don't think he even wants kids…so that could be a problem." Ron nodded, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Are you…happy?" Ron asked cautiously. She thought for a minute, drumming her fingers against the thick dips etched into her glass.

"I'm happy now, but things can't stay like this forever. I don't want to be living this lifestyle when I'm forty; that would just be sad. I want to get married and I want to have children."

And Ron wanted to scream.

If she wanted this family life, then why did she leave Ron? Had she lost her fucking mind? Why couldn't they have just gotten married and then traveled together? Ron would have done anything to make her happy…but no, she just left. Ron finished off his beer before pulling on his coat and sliding out from their booth.

"Sorry, I forgot that there are a few things I need to finish at the office. I'll see you later, okay?" Hermione nodded and before she could say goodbye, he strode away and out of the small restaurant.

He was angry and hurt and frustrated…all because she had wanted an adventure. Well, she got exactly what she wanted. Ron had a sneaking suspicion that one day Hermione would leave Guenther and she would come back to him, whether or not he was single.

And Ron knew that he was weak to her wants and needs, and if he were single, he knew that he would go back to her. But who was to say that she wouldn't leave him again if she got bored? As Ron headed back to the Ministry with his long scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, he made a mental promise to himself.

No matter what, for as long as they lived, he would always be Hermione's friend.

Never her boyfriend and never her enemy, but always her friend.

...

Awwww, much needed closure :)

Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Hello my lovelies, happy Friday :)

Finals week is upon me and I have been working my butt off, so to take a break with Sun and Ron has been wonderful :) I hope that you all are having fun and are looking forward to your summer!

**theovercastkid**: Ron will grow a pair...which will become painfully clear in future chapters...

Enjoy and be sure to review!

...

Finally, after two months of absolute silence, Sun finally wrote to him. It was the longest letter that he had ever received from her, approaching almost seven pages front and back. She ranted about her anger and told him that she had become the mocking figure of the school. Her family was embarrassed by his lack of concern for their reputation and she had been lectured endlessly by her parents for his mistake. She was stressed with her impending graduation and at the same time was forced to plan a wedding that she had no intentions of actually attending. The last thing she needed was students running up to her and pressing articles about him and Hermione into her face.

And then her words became soft, as if she had started to cry while writing. She admitted letting Guenther organize her show was a way to get back at him and she apologized for that. She still wanted him to come to her show and she promised not to ignore him…or kick him in the crotch.

So now they were at least on speaking terms, but Ron still had a bit of butt kissing to do before he was completely forgiven. When Ron went with his entire family, not including the children, to see Sun's show, he was actually excited. He wanted to see her and he wanted to actually apologize to her in person. Not to mention that he wanted to see what she had been working on. He could only assume that from the time she had spent on it, the entire exhibit was going to be amazing.

A large crowd had gathered in the main lobby of the posh art gallery, a mixture of magic folk and muggles. Sun stood up front with Guenther, both standing with Hermione off to the side, looking annoyed with a forced smile on her face. She watched as Guenther and Sun carried on a quiet conversation, a conversation that Hermione could clearly not hear.

Hence her annoyance.

Ron wanted to weave his way through the crowd for a chance to talk to Sun, but it seemed that as soon as his entire family had made it through the doors, Guenther raised his hands to call the crowd to attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. On behalf of the artist, I would like to welcome you to the exhibit 'Promises', by Ms. Sun-Moon Kim." They all applauded the young girl, who bowed her head slightly with a proud smile. "In all my years as an art gallery owner, I have never come across such a young, talented artist like Ms. Kim. Her brilliant realist style and themes of mythical people and creatures blend so effortlessly with heavy influences from her Korean culture. Her skill level is astounding for her age and her portraits are the most realistic that I've ever seen. I feel that Sun is the female Korean version of Rembrandt, only so much more talented and gifted." There was a small titter of laughter before Guenther looked to Sun. "Ms. Kim, I am thrilled to have your work here and even more thrilled to make you a small fortune. Please, ladies and gentlemen, go inside and enjoy."

The crowd quickly surged forward into the gallery, sweeping Sun in with them. Ron figured that he had no choice but to go inside and just find Sun somewhere inside.

In the mean time, he would just have to look around and enjoy.

Now, Ron had never been much of an art person, only having an opinion based on what others had already said. He knew the basic artists that everybody had heard of, but God forbid that anybody ask him about some unknown indie artist. He would just stare with a confused expression and mentally wonder what the hell that person was talking about. But as he traveled from piece to piece of Sun's work, he began to form his own opinion. She had the amazing ability to capture people and things in extraordinary positions. Some unknown ballet dancers mixed with mythological Korean creatures and princesses. There were portraits of her and her sisters, all looking quite prim and proper. Then there was the series of three portraits of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It was a set of profiles, their eleven year old selves facing their current selves. There were portraits of Ron's family, one even of all the grand children clinging to one another with goofy smiles on their faces. There were dozens of pieces, all of them beautiful and quite a triumph for the young artist.

As Ron rounded a corner, he came face to face with Sun, who was casually staring at one of the child portraits that she had done of her newest nephew.

Yup, Young had had another boy and the ballerina paintings that Sun had done were now wasted…

"My compliments to the artist." He said, standing beside her and looking up at her rather adorable nephew. Ron had to admit that she looked really lovely, despite her cool demeanor. Her long wavy hair was pulled into a low bun with her bangs neatly pushed aside against her temple. She wore a short black lace dress with a scoop neck and long sleeves, looking as if she had stepped out of the 60's. Her legs were bare and pouring down into a pair of black patent leather Mary Janes. She glanced over at him, her eyes sparkling under her liquid wingtips.

"I didn't think that you were much of an art person." She muttered. Ron shrugged his shoulders, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know art, but I know what I like and you're really good at what you do." Sun smiled warmly, biting her lower lip.

"Thanks…and can I just say that somebody is looking very dapper this evening."

"Dapper?" Ron asked. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that we were stuck in the Victorian era and you were prancing around in a bustle." Sun laughed, leaning back on her heels.

"Good to see that my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." She muttered. "Shall we continue through? There are some things in here that you shouldn't see alone…" Ron quirked an eyebrow, staring at her.

"What did you do?"

"Something horribly personal and slightly erotic…but to be fair, it was all your fault." Ron rolled his eyes. He feared seeing whatever Sun had done, but at least she was talking to him. Ron offered an arm to Sun, watching the surprise play across her face.

"Come on, show me what you did." He said gently. She took his arm and they began to slowly stroll through the gallery. It was the first time that Ron felt completely comfortable being around Sun. There was no need to talk or try to impress her; him being here was more than enough to make her smile. "So…I just want to say that I'm sorry for-."

"No need." She quickly told him. "If you say that you didn't do anything wrong, then you didn't do anything wrong." Ron nodded, his eyes tracing across a full size portrait of a slim young man leaning back, his eyes downcast.

"That's very mature of you." He muttered. Sun shrugged, her eyes glancing up at Ron.

"My mother was right; I can't believe everything that the newspapers say. And it doesn't matter anyway; we're not actually getting married." The last part she said very quietly, gently turning the large engagement ring around her finger. "I have no control over what you do or who you see. It doesn't bother me that you're trying to win back Hermione."

"But I'm not." Ron blurted out. "Hermione and I have just been talking…we're friends again, and that's all that we ever can be." He insisted, more for himself then for her. Sun seemed unaffected by what he had said. In fact, her only response was a fluttering of her eyelashes before the couple simply moved on. She finally spoke again, looking up at Ron with an unmistakable sense of sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sure that you'll find a nice girl eventually."

...

Ready. Set. Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey all, hope that you're having an awesome Friday :)

My exams are done and I'm finally free! Well, for at least a week, then I start summer quarter...

**CleverKad**: I love the Ron/Hermione match too and I have nothing against it! Come on, you're talking to a devoted fan of the books and the movies, how could I not love the Ron/Hermione match? I just wanted to be creative...

**theovercastkid**: Thanks, I managed to survive! Enjoy the update!

**Soul Meets Soul On Lover's Lips**: I know, I love Ron! And thank you, that's very kind of you to say :)

Well, I hope that you all enjoy and that you all give me lots and lots of reviews! Doesn't take much, just click the little button at the bottom of the screen!

...

As soon as they entered the next room, Ron instantly forgot everything that they had been talking about as his eyes moved around the room and a blush heavily stained his cheeks. Every single painting in here was either of him, Sun, or the pair together. He was embarrassed to see his face everywhere, sometimes in rather humiliating situations.

For the love of God, she had painted him the morning after the Ministry Party when he was still hung over!

That was just below the belt…

But then there were flattering portraits, like Ron looking away in a very fine tuxedo with his hands in his pockets. Sun's self portraits were as embarrassing as Ron's, showing her awkwardly sitting on his couch and stretching right before she was about to dance. The one picture of her that made Ron's blush increase was a nude that she had done of herself. The purpose was to put her scar on display for all to see. She had twisted and covered her body so that she hid her private bits, but left her scar completely naked in a slim, pink diagonal line that traced from her hip, across her flat stomach, over part of her breast, and then up her neck to end at her jaw. Not even Ron had seen the entirety of her scar and the size honestly shocked him.

"I had no idea." He muttered as they stood in front of the large canvas. "Even after seeing it happen, I guess it didn't really occur to me how much you were scarred…are you sure that it doesn't hurt?" Sun smirked.

"No, it doesn't hurt and it hasn't for a very long time." She assured him. "I'm not in any pain, so promise not to ever caudle me, okay?" Ron quickly agreed, not wanting to press the topic any further.

"You look beautiful." He whispered after a moment of reflective silence. Sun scoffed.

"Look at the next painting and then tell me that." She said, nudging his side. Ron did as she said, and his heart dropped into his stomach. In accurate detail, Sun had painted the pair the morning after she had spent the night. Now, when Ron had woken up, he had been alone and she had already made breakfast. Apparently, when she had woken up, he had her in his arms and had his crotch pressed tightly against her ass.

Oh God, he was literally on top of her, pinning her to the bed…

She, on the other hand, was smirking slightly as Ron had his face buried in her hair as he slept peacefully.

"Did you have to do this?" He asked in a low whisper. Sun tilted her head to the side, her eyes focusing on Ron's content face.

"It's embarrassing for you, but it was a very lovely morning for me."

Ron had the intense urge to completely disappear from the world.

Everybody was going to see this…his family was going to see this…

Oh sweet Jesus…

"Are you mad at me now?" She asked quietly. She blinked innocently as Ron's mouth hung open, his mind searching for words.

"Uh…no, I guess not…are you gonna cry or something?" He asked, edging away from her in preparation to run if tears appeared. Sun scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Please, I'm not a baby." She told him. "I was just making sure that you weren't going to faint." Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well it's a little shocking when people think that we…um, that we…"

"I will give you twenty sickles to just say it…" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ron couldn't keep the blush from his face or the sweat from his palms.

"You have issues." He muttered. Sun giggled, suddenly taking hold of his hand.

"Come on, the next room will cheer you up." She promised. Ron begrudgingly followed, but not before hearing his brothers laugh and hand over bets that they had made on whether or not Ron had been lying about getting with Sun.

"Well shit." Bill muttered, handing over a very large sum of money to both George and Ginny, who were smirking like cats bathed in the sunlight. Ron ignored them and went with Sun, happy to get away from these all too revealing canvases.

The next room was the finale of the entire exhibit; the double family portraits that Sun had promised. They were gigantic, stretching from floor to ceiling and the pair at least ten feet wide. On the right was Sun's family, all looking cool and calm under a slightly blue light. They were all dressed in black and arranged in a neat formation, the daughters sitting beside their parents with their children on their laps and their husbands behind them. They had calm smiles, almost annoyed, as if they had been forced to hold the expression for a very long time. They looked like the perfect family, a dramatic contrast to Ron's family.

Painted with warm yellow hues, his family stood in a mash up of a group with children smiling or crying and everybody looking very happy. His siblings stood with their spouses, either smiling straight forward or looking away to look at somebody or smile at their child. His mother looked beautiful in the center with his father's arm around her shoulders, the pair bursting with sheer pride.

It was the small details, though, that made Ron really smile. A few of the famous Weasley sweaters had made it in and Ron had never seen their hair look so red. Now Ron was convinced that Sun was obsessed with their red hair.

But his favorite part, the part that made tears prick at his eyes, was what she had done with George…and Fred.

She had placed George on the end with his wife, his eyes looking off to the side where there were only shadows. Hidden amongst the shadows in a very deep brown was the faint outline of Fred, casually leaning against the frame with a wide smile on his face as if he were just talking with his brother…just like old times. The sight made Ron's breath hitch in his throat and his grip on Sun's hand tighten.

"That's exactly how I remember him." Ron finally said after he took a moment to completely soak everything in. Sun offered him a small smile, squeezing his hand back.

"I looked through a couple of your photo albums, your mum showed me." She told him as people slowly passed behind them with soft murmurs of astonishment. "I wish that I had known him like you did, I think that I would have loved him…probably not as much as you, but I would have happily called him brother." She bit her lower lip, pushing back her bad memories and swallowing them down again.

"And he would have called you sister." Ron said, looking over at her with a kind smile. She returned it, nudging him in the arm with a small giggle.

"You haven't even said anything about the other three paintings." She said, mocking offense. Ron turned back to the well, where there were indeed three more portraits. Between the two family portraits on the left was Ron, dressed in a white button up shirt and black dress pants with his blazer slung over his shoulder, like he was at work. On the right was Sun, dressed in acid washed skinny jeans and a pair of faded black biker boots. She wore a cut off loose shirt that hung off her shoulder, a purple hounds tooth scarf wrapped around her neck with her long hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head.

God, she was such a hipster…

Between the two paintings was a close up of their hands, doing exactly what they were doing now. It was small compared to the others around it, but it still had the same detail that was in every other piece of work.

"When on earth did you find the time to do all of this?" He asked quietly.

"I don't sleep." She replied honestly. "I think that it's a waste of time." Ron scoffed.

"How can sleep be a waste of time? You need it to function." Sun cocked an eyebrow.

"Well obviously I don't." She replied smartly. Ron smirked, but quickly perked up when he saw his mum walk into the room. She stopped almost instantly when her eyes locked with the family portrait that she had been so eagerly awaiting. Sun let go of Ron's hand and quickly went to Molly's side, taking her by the arm with gentle hands. Ron watched as they slowly approached the large canvas, feeling his chest tighten.

The pain of losing Fred had never completely disappeared from Molly's mind. She had always wondered what if her son hadn't died, but the marriages of her other children and the birth of grandchildren had distracted her, but Sun's arrival had sparked the questions. Molly had been comforted, though, by how kind and sweet Sun was. She wanted Ron to marry her because she honestly believed that Sun would make him happy.

The pair looked up at the portrait, a smile slowly spreading across her face as tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks.

"It's beautiful…it's really beautiful…"

...

Review :)


	29. Chapter 29

Hello dear readers, happy Friday :)

So it has come to my attention is that there are some terrible rumors flying around and I would like to address them now. I've heard that FFN plans to remove all stories rated M from the website in an effort to purge all stories that do not follow their ratings rules. As you all are probably aware, most of my stories are rated M, but it's mostly for foul language and adult themes. I have written an email to express my distaste for this rumor and sent it to the admins, and I also signed the petition in protest to the purge, arguing that it would restrict our freedom of speech. All I can do is insist that you all write to the admins and express how upset you are and to also sign this petition. We need to send a message to say that this is unfair and that we deserve the right to freely express ourselves. If that doesn't work and if all of my stories are removed, I will be leaving FFN. I refuse to censor myself, and I do not believe that this is the best solution for the problem.

Anyway, on to happier things...

My exams were brutal, but I have emerged on the other side of finals week with two B+'s and one B! I'm super relieved and looking forward to a short summer quarter followed by two months of doing whatever I want :)

**Queer King Stephen**: Thank you, you are incredibly kind :)

**Zipe**: Aw, don't be sad! Happy things to come soon!

**theovercastkid**: Aw, if only I could tell you whether or not they're getting married...it must be painful...but alas, I must keep this information to myself. I agree, they are super cute! I really enjoy writing them and I squee every time something cute happens...because red heads make me happy... :D

And on with the story!

Remember to review!

...

After about an hour of talking with old friends that had come out of nowhere to see the exhibit when they had read Harry and Ron's names, Ron suddenly realized that he had lost track of Sun. He glanced around in the lobby, but saw that she was nowhere to be seen. He began to stroll through the gallery and finally found her sitting in the last room, sitting on one of the benches and staring up at her large family portrait. She sighed when Ron sat down next to her, letting a small smirk pull at her lips.

"I am so not one of them." She muttered. "Is that sad?" Ron shrugged, leaning back against the wall.

"No, it makes you unique." He told her honestly. Sun giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Unique? That word is actually in your vocabulary?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. Ron stared at her, mocking offense.

"You know, sometimes I think that you think that I'm just some slack jawed idiot." Sun smiled, gently punching Ron in the arm.

"Prove me wrong." She muttered, looking back up at her portrait. "I sometimes think that I was adopted…well, sometimes I wish." She slumped her shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if one day my parents told me that they just found me on the side of the road on one of their trips to visit family in South Korea."

"But you look like your mum." Ron pointed out. "You have her face shape."

"But I look nothing like my dad…maybe I'm my mother's love child with some dancer that was just passing through town…then my life would make sense…" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Okay, quit trying to disassociate yourself with your family." Ron told her, gently punching her back. Sun smiled, her eyes flicking over towards Ron's family portrait.

"You're so lucky to have your family. They love you more than you'll ever know."

"Eh, they're all right." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Sun gently smiled, picking at the hem of her skirt.

"At least your siblings don't hate you."

This was something that Ron could no longer deny. He had seen her sisters ridicule and even torment their youngest sister. Even after the accident, they had shown her little sympathy and had taken to picking at her with snide, sarcastic remarks that went under her parent's radar.

"They're jealous." Ron said with a sure nod. "You have freedom that they've never had…hell, they probably still don't have freedom. Appreciate what you have and what they don't." Sun scoffed with a smirk.

"Okay mum, whatever you say." Ron smirked, staring up at her self portrait. She really did embody the image of a black sheep among her family, which in her case was not something to be ashamed of.

"When you go off to New York, you won't feel so awkward. New York is like the central for misfits trying to find themselves."

"So I'm a misfit now?" She asked. Ron rolled his eyes, no longer able to figure out what to say to make the girl feel better. "Don't worry, I'm just scared…it's gonna be lonely over there and David and I are going to be working all the time and there's no guarantee that I'll get into Julliard."

"Of course you will, you're just saying that to psyche yourself out." Sun let out a heavy sigh.

"There are no guarantees in life." She insisted. "I just fear the unknown, you know?" Ron nodded.

"Well, there is something that you can count on." Sun looked over to see Ron already staring at her. "I promise that I will come and visit and buy you lots of food because I've heard that college kids are lucky to eat at least one meal a day." Sun groaned with a smirk, leaning her head back against the wall.

"That's actually comforting." She admitted. "But…I mean, it goes without saying, but…please don't tell my parents where I'm going after I'm gone. I don't want them to find me." Ron shook his head.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." He promised. "What do they want you to do anyway besides get married to me?" He asked. From Sun's obvious fear, her parents clearly didn't want her to continue dancing and had other plans for her…or else she wouldn't be running.

"My dad wants to groom me to take over the company, which includes going to Oxford and then spending the rest of my life behind a desk." Ron's jaw dropped as Sun shuddered.

"Why would he want you to take over the company?"

"Because I've got a pretty face, why else?" She explained with the shrug of her shoulders. "I'm pretty and it's easy for people to talk to me. Plus, I can be vicious when I want to be."

"Okay, but why doesn't your dad just have one of your sisters do it or their husbands?" He asked. "They could take over for him today if he wanted them to."

"Because they're mean to people…and he would rather have them focus on their families instead of trying to run a business." Ron furrowed his brow together.

"But…what about us? I mean, if that's the case, then why wouldn't he want you to focus on our marriage?" Sun groaned, slouching in her seat.

"It's a cultural thing." She told him, her answer quietly saying that it was too long of an explanation for Ron to ever fully understand. "And it wouldn't matter anyway, because I'll be gone and you'll be free to chase after Hermione to your heart's content." Ron sighed, leaning forward.

"Yeah…do you wanna go get food…or go get drunk?" Sun mulled the thought over in her head.

"Buy me a shot and you're on."

…

Ron sighed, mentally thankful for his newly purchased heavy black curtains that were blocking out the piercing sunlight. He smiled softly, pulling his covers tightly around his shoulders, thankful that it was Saturday. But suddenly, his perfect little bubble was disrupted by a small grunt and a strong pull to regain his blankets.

Wait, what the hell?

"What the hell?" Ron muttered, swiftly sitting up with his hair mussed every which way. Sun was nestled in a cocoon of warmth with her hair resting atop her head in a tight, messy bun. She opened one eye to peer up at him with an angry glare on her face.

"Lie back down; you're letting all the warm out." She muttered. Ron stared at her, trying to take in the situation. Sun was in his bed; clearly she had spent the night. Ron took the presence of his boxers as a good sign.

"Why are you here?" He asked, smoothing down his messy hair as best as he could.

"You invited me up, or did you forget?" She asked, closing her eye and rolling over. "You drank way too much last night." Ron groaned, falling back down against his mattress.

"Did we fuck?" Ron asked bluntly, closing his eyes and searching through his foggy memories. It didn't feel like he had had sex, but then again, it had been a long time since he had had sex…maybe he had forgotten what that morning after felt like?

"Not even close." Sun muttered. "But we did make out and you got really grabby…and then you passed out." Sun picked up her head, squinting at Ron through the darkness. "And you're welcome for dragging your ass to bed and taking off your clothes." Ron groaned again as Sun sunk back down onto his mattress.

"Fuck your dad is gonna kill me."

"My father is fully aware of my location." Sun told him. "Like I told you, my parents want me to fool around with you." Ron peered at her, suddenly whipping the blankets off of her body. She flinched in the cool morning air and rolled onto her back.

"Who kissed who first?"

"You kissed me first." Sun replied hotly. "You were the one that pinned me to the couch and you were the one that took my dress off." Ron blushed heavily as he ran a hand across his face.

"Shit…"

"And the biting came as a surprise." Ron's eyes shot open and he peered at Sun, his entire body stiff.

"Biting?" He asked, his right eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah, you kept biting and sucking on my neck…didn't really picture you as a biter."

"Oh my God, you can't tell anybody about this."

That made Sun smirk and giggle.

And that made Ron panic.

"Shit, what did I do?"

"When we were getting into your car, you kept running back into the bar and screaming that you were gonna fuck my…well, I'd rather not use the word that you did, but basically, my lady parts. I had to drag you out and drive you back here, you were so damn wasted." Ron felt his head throb, feeling her cool hand patting his chest. "Don't worry, it was a muggle bar, I'm sure that nobody knew who you were."

"Well thank God for that." Ron muttered. "Didn't you have anything to drink?" Sun sighed, rolling onto her side to face Ron.

"I had a shot and then half of an ale, but when I saw you taking so many shots, I decided to stop so that I could drive." Ron nodded.

"Well thanks for that." He said. "And I'm sorry for trying to…you know…"

"Rape me?" Sun laughed. "Don't worry, I could have knocked you out easily."

Ron slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the side and forcing himself to stand. He had to force himself now if he was ever going to greet the day. He shuffled over to the window, pulling the curtains open to allow the muted sunlight into his room. He heard Sun whimper and slowly sit up on his bed while pushing the blankets off of her legs. Ron looked back at her and felt himself stumble at the sight of her. She wore just a plain strapless bra and a pair of boy shorts. It wasn't anything particularly sexy, but for some reason Ron found her to be irresistibly beautiful. And this was the first time that Ron was seeing the entirety of her scar. He saw her blush, wrapping her arms around herself to hide her body. Ron suddenly shook his head, going back to the bed and pulling her hands from her body.

"Don't do that." He quietly whispered, holding her by her wrists. Sun bit her lower lip, looking away from him.

"Sorry, only my mum has seen my scar." She admitted.

"You painted yourself like this." He reminded her, pressing a sudden kiss to her temple.

"That's a painting, this is real life." She told him, looking up into his eyes. "I don't like that anybody seeing me like this, especially you."

Oh God, did she know what she was going to him? She shifted her legs, her knee gently brushing against a very sensitive spot on Ron's body. Ron took in a sharp breath of air, closing his eyes and trying to control himself.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. Ron shook his head, dropping his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Quite the opposite." He assured her. "I could make a really big mistake right now." He thought aloud. Sun smirked, arching her back and pressing her chest up slightly.

"Who says that it would be a mistake?" She asked innocently. "…I don't think that I could stop you…as long as you kept kissing me."

Ron bit the insides of his cheeks, fighting to keep his composure. He would give anything to just pin her down and take her, but for some reason he denied himself her young body. He forced himself to pull away from her, giving her a swift kiss before disappearing into the bathroom and condemning himself to the fate of taking a very cold shower.

The minute that she left, Ron was gonna go find a hooker…

...

Oh hookers...

Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Happy Friday all!

So I realized something yesterday that's kind of sad. I've been busily writing another story and as I was scribbling away on my porch, I realized that I might not be able to publish it because it will most definitely be rated M for language and sexual situations. Now, I'm sure that you're all interested in reading the story, so I urge you all to sign the petition against the purge of all M rated stories or write an email to the admins. They hopefully will change their minds, but will only be persuaded if they hear from enough people, so please make your opinions known!

**EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918**: No hookers, Ron would never sink that low, he's just very physically frustrated...

**Queer King Stephen**: Don't worry, everything will be all right! As long as FFN doesn't purge the site, then life will go on as normal :)

**theovercastkid**: You're so sweet! They're going to go through some weird times and things are going to get even more complicated. How you ask? Just read...I have a feeling this chapter will upset a few people...and thank you for the review, keep them coming!

Enjoy and review!

...

When Ron came out from the bathroom, he discovered that Sun had disappeared from his bed. He looked around, but she had already gone, condemning herself to an even worse fate than Ron: the walk of shame. Well, in her case, she had probably called a car and had gone straight home. So really, there was no shame...as long as her sisters weren't there.

As soon as Ron got dressed and settled down on his couch with a plan to watch TV until his ass turned purple, Ron got a frantic call from his sister.

"You have to come to mom and dad's now!" She exclaimed, her voice frantic.

"What's wrong?" He asked, jumping up to grab his wand and pull on his shoes.

"Just get here!" She told him before she hung up the phone. Ron slipped his phone into his pocket before he apperated from his living room to outside his parent's house. He quickly ran inside, ignoring the curious looks from the many construction workers in the yard. He burst into the kitchen, letting out a heavy puff of air with his wand at the ready. He was expecting death eaters and Voldermort back from the dead to be terrorizing his family from how scared his sister sounded, but what he found was his parents, Ginny, Harry, Fleur, Bill and Charlie all sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. Ron stood there completely dumbfounded and out of breath. They all looked up at him as he leaned himself against the door.

"What the hell is so damn important that I had to drop everything and race here?" He asked impatiently. Fleur, who was roaming around on Bill's laptop, turned it around so that Ron could see the screen.

"Sun stayed the night?" Ginny asked with a cocked eyebrow. Ron leaned forward to see that they were looking at Perez Potter, a wizard celebrity gossip site on the internet. It was the newest story of the day, showing multiple pictures of Sun leaving Ron's condo in her dress from the previous night and slipping into a discreet black car. Ron sighed, letting his head drop and slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could have asked me over the phone." He told them, becoming far too annoyed with his meddling siblings.

"We thought that it would be better to confront you in person." Ron rolled his eyes.

"God you guys sound like idiots." He muttered. "Aren't I entitled to some privacy?"

"Not when you're you." Harry told him, knowing full well the situation that Ron was in.

"Did you sleep with her?" Molly asked, taking a sip of her tea. Ron blushed furiously, glancing away.

"Oh come on mum…"

"It's a serious question!" Molly insisted. "Besides, I know that you and Hermione were very intimate." Ron groaned, sinking down into a chair and resting his face in his hands.

"I want to die…" He muttered into his hands.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed." Molly told him. "Just be honest, did you sleep with her?" Ron felt everybody's eyes on him. He knew deep down that this wouldn't go away until he told them everything that they wanted to hear.

"Technically…yeah, we slept together, but we just shared a bed so don't get any ideas." He said, finally picking up his head.

"Did you at least kiss her?" Fleur asked eagerly. Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"…Maybe…"

Both girls squealed, eagerly clapping with huge smiles on their faces. Molly and Arthur looked quite pleased with themselves while Bill and Charlie rolled their eyes and Harry smirked.

"I knew that she would be good for you!" Ginny eagerly exclaimed. "You two are going to be so happy together, I can't wait for you two to have cute little Asian babies!"

"Okay, slow your roll." Ron said, putting up a hand. "Nothing is set in stone." Fleur quirked an eyebrow.

"That gigantic engagement ring on her finger states otherwise." Ron stood up, pulling back out his wand.

"All right, so if you're all satisfied, I'm going back home to enjoy the rest of my Saturday."

"Oh Ron, sit down, stay for lunch." Molly insisted, but Ron just shook his head, walking towards the door.

"Nope, I would really appreciate some alone time right now." He strode out of the house, but secretly Harry rushed after him and took hold of his shoulder.

"Mate, are you getting serious with her?" He asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders, the pair walking around to a private area in the garden.

"No, she's decided to leave the day before the wedding, just as soon as they finish fixing the house." He told Harry quietly. "I can't tell you where she's going, but she's going to be very happy." Harry nodded, staring at the workers as they carefully worked on the upper floors of the house.

"Probably for the best." Harry remarked. "So…did you hear about what happened to Hermione?" He suddenly asked.

"No, what happened?"

"Guenther left her." Ron glanced up at his friend, the shock very obvious on his face.

"When did that happen?" He asked.

"Couple days ago. He ran off with some model he met in Paris…I don't know the details, but she hasn't been at work." Ron bit his lower lip, staring out over the fields. No wonder she hadn't come to ask him to go to lunch.

"Is she all right?" Ron finally asked. Harry instantly shook his head.

"She's depressed, Ginny keeps going over there every night and she spends hours there."

Harry didn't want to say it, but Hermione was more upset about the end of this relationship than she had been over her relationship with Ron coming to an end. Of course, she had actually wanted to end that relationship. Hermione had never actually been dumped before, so this was brand new territory for her and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"That's too bad." Ron muttered, kicking at a pile of dirt that his mother had set aside for planting some kind of flowers…had something to do with Victoria wanting to pick flowers and make a garland crown.

"So…does this mean that you're going to try and make a move on her now?" Harry asked curiously. He asked mostly out of his own curiosity, but he knew that Ginny would be pestering him about it later.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I guess…it would make sense to do that…"

"Well, I mean, you're not gonna marry Sun, she's going to just run away, so you'll be available." Ron shrugged his shoulders. Again, what would keep her from leaving if she once again found somebody that she thought was better? She ran off once, she would probably run off again.

"I don't know." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. Harry nodded, not bothering to push the subject further.

"Maybe you should try and console her…?" Harry suggested. "You're one of her best friends, she'd probably like to hear from you." Ron nodded as they slowly headed back towards the house.

"Sure, I'll give her a call on Monday."

...

Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello again, happy Friday :)

This week has been really rough for me...but I'm glad to be here to give more lovely story-ness to such lovely, wonderful people!

**Zipe**: Yup, it's happening...here comes Hermione...

**EdwardAnthonyMasonCullen1918**: Read and see...

**Queer King Stephen**: I know, not the best chapter...these next few chapters aren't really so friendly...but there are 20 more chapters to go, so lots and lots of things are going to change!

**TroyWeb**: Well hello again! I know, my friends do the same thing to me! I don't want to know when an ex gets dumped...but yes, it's a very realistic situation. I'm glad that you like Sun, because I really like her too! And seriously, who isn't rooting for Sun?

**theovercastkid**: Well, this chapter will be a little better than the last one...but then it gets bad again...bad for a really long time...but things will be good again and I know that I'll put a smile on your face!

So I once again would like to urge you all to sign the petition to stop FFN from purging all of the M stories. If they do so, there will be no more Ron or Sun to enjoy and the story will just never end...also, it would keep me from posting my other story that's in progress and is, in my opinion, one of my best and most enjoyable that I've ever written. But since it's so dark and there's lots of foul language and sexual situations, it would fall under the M category...and would therefore be deleted and never read by any of you wonderful, beautiful people. Don't you all want to read my story? If so, please fight back and make them stop erasing our creativity!

Enjoy, and please review!

...

Promptly on Monday, after work, Ron strolled over to Hermione's posh flat with his stomach churning. Lunch in a public place was one thing, but meeting in her flat alone was completely different. He was nervous about what he might do or say. What if he ended up doing something foolish? As he rang her buzzer, a million different scenarios were running through his head…and making his palms super sweaty.

"Hello?" She asked through the intercom.

Man she sounded so depressed…

"Hey Hermione, it's Ron…can I come up?"

She didn't answer. She merely pushed the button to unlock the front door. Ron quickly accepted the invitation in and took the elevator up to her floor. When he knocked on the door, he heard her call to him to tell him that it was open. He went inside and cringed. For somebody that kept a fairly clean environment, this was a disgrace. There were random piles of clothing and food boxes from pizza and Thai restaurants. Hermione had built a sort of fort on her couch, surrounding herself with blankets and pillows. Used tissues littered her lap and her face was pale and puffy, as if she had spent her night crying.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She admitted, making room for him to sit. "Thought you would avoid me since I'm so emotional." Ron shrugged his shoulders, sinking down onto the couch in the available space.

"Harry said that I should come and check up on you." He admitted. Hermione nodded, pushing her dull hair behind her ears.

"So then I assume that he told you?" Ron nodded. "Yeah…I'm so embarrassed." She told him with a heavy blush. Ron shook his head.

"Don't be, shit happens." Hermione sighed, fighting back another swell of tears.

"But this is so overly public…and it doesn't help that he just ran off with some sixteen year old model that is positively stunning. Have you seen pictures of her? She's blonde and travels the world…just like Guenther…guess that means that they're perfect for each other." Tears slid down her cheeks only to be wiped away with shaking fingers.

"You're pretty too." Ron told her after a moment.

"I feel like such a fool." She bit out harshly. "People must think that I'm so stupid."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because I dumped you and then got dumped by some flashy playboy." She slowly shook her head. "I remember those damn articles that said I was stupid to leave you, that I was stupid to give up a good relationship. Everybody sided with you," she whispered bitterly.

That had been the only good thing to come out of the break up. People had sided with poor Ron and had said some rather nasty things about Hermione. He was actually thankful for the tabloids at that point, but he would never admit that now that he was the main focus because of his "engagement."

"Just wait, everybody will forget about everything until the next big story." He assured her.

"Yeah, and that'll probably be your wedding." She suddenly reached onto her side table, pulling out a thick, pale grey envelope. "I got your invitation yesterday, it should be lovely on your parent's property…although, I'm surprised that they got you to agree to a ceremony at eight in the morning. Hell, I'm surprised that you're going to do a traditional Korean ceremony."

Ron snatched up the invitation and pulled out the dark plum invitation with silver writing. The wedding was indeed at his parent's property and it also started at eight in the morning. There was supposed to be a traditional Korean ceremony that would apparently last for two hours. Then there would be a long brunch followed by another ceremony at three in the afternoon. Ron assumed that it was a Western style ceremony with Sun in a white dress and Ron wearing a stuffy tuxedo. And then there was supposed to be a reception that would last until ten, when Ron and Sun would be sent away to consumate their union.

Thank God that this wasn't going to happen…no way was Ron going to get up at six in the morning for a damn ceremony…

"It should be fun," Ron said with a small smirk. Hermione snorted.

"You haven't helped with any of the plans, have you?" Ron shook his head, which only made Hermione laugh. "I knew that you would never be interested in doing that…weddings aren't your thing." Hermione sighed as she took back the invitation from Ron. "But it sure looks like that's Sun's thing."

"She's really creative." Ron said. Hermione nodded, smiling slightly.

"I know, I was at the gallery, remember?" They smiled at each other before settling into a slightly uncomfortable silence. "I have to admit, I'm a little confused about your whole relationship." Hermione finally said. "When did you two even meet?"

"Um…"

Well shit, she just had to ask, didn't she?

Fuck, they hadn't come up with a good 'how we met' story. What the hell was he supposed to say?

"We, uh…we met during a…trip…"

No, that was fucking stupid.

"Harry and I had to go on a special mission…to Germany…"

Dear Lord _shut up_!

"So you met her in Germany?" Hermione asked. "Where?" Ron felt the sweat start to prick at his forehead. Sun was so good at everything else; she probably would have come up with a believable story.

"In Berlin." He quickly said. "She was on a school trip and we just…ran into each other."

The look on Hermione's face told Ron that she did not believe his story. Hell, Ron wouldn't have believed it if he had been the one to hear the story.

"Well…that's really fortunate for you." She said with a small smile. "I can't believe that you're actually going to go through with this."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Ron, we both know that you're not the marrying type." She said with a little laugh. "I was never going to get a ring out of you." Ron felt his face grow hot, a stern frown on his face.

"You don't know that." He said, standing up and glaring down at her. "I would have married you…I wanted to marry you." Ron dashed for the door, leaving behind a very confused Hermione.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked, chasing after him and stopping him before he reached the door.

"I bought a ring for you." He admitted, leaning against the door. "I was going to propose to you…I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but you just…you left me." Her face instantly grew soft and sympathetic.

"Oh Ron…I had no idea." She muttered. "If I had known that you were planning to propose…"

"Would that have changed anything?" He asked her angrily. "You yourself said that we were better off apart." He yanked open the door, angrily stamping down the hallway. "If you don't like the situation that you're in, tough shit! You got yourself into this fucking hole, so don't expect me to help you out!"

...

Review :)


	32. Chapter 32

Happy Friday lovelies :)

**Guest**: I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what afdic means...do you mean addicted? Because if that's the case, then awesome!

**Queer King Stephen**: I know, and it's about to get worse...

I hope that you all had a great week and I hope that this chapter is a great start to your weekend!

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

...

Ron felt like punching somebody.

He had never felt so absolutely furious in his entire life. Hermione had just pushed aside their relationship as if it had meant nothing. And she had the nerve to cry and complain to him? True he had gone over there to offer some words of encouragement, but she should have known better than to talk about their relationship like that.

If she were a guy, Ron would have punched her…and it would have felt damn good.

Ron went back to his condo still fuming, but he quickly stilled when he caught sight of a very busy Sun quietly cooking dinner. She looked up when he walked through the door, smiling when she saw the surprise on his face.

"I snuck out." She explained with a small shrug. "I heard that you were really upset so I decided that food would make you happy."

"Who told you that I was upset?"

"I don't want to tell you, it'll only upset you more." Ron sighed, slowly shutting the door and slipping off his jacket.

"Was it Ginny?"

"No."

"Harry?"

"Nope." Ron cringed slightly.

"Was it Hermione?" Sun quickly turned away from him, trying to hide the guilt on her face.

"…I couldn't tell, the voice was completely unrecognizable." Ron rolled his eyes, leaning against the edge of the island in his kitchen.

"She told you about the fight?" Sun slowly nodded, placing a lid on a pot before she looked to him.

"She did, but I'm pretty sure that I got a one sided story…" Ron grimaced.

"Well what the hell did she say?" Before Sun could answer him, Ron put up his hand to stop her. "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

Sun smiled slightly, pushing back her hair. Ron had never seen her look so casual before. Just a pair of yoga pants and a loose long sleeve shirt that was too big for her. It looked like she had just changed out of her uniform and come straight here.

Speaking of which…

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Ginny gave me a key." She replied smartly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Forgot that she had one…guess I'll have to take that away from her." Sun smiled, innocently taking a small bite of carrot.

"You shouldn't be upset." She told him quietly. "I mean, this is exactly what you wanted, right? Hermione's single again and…in a couple of months, you can make a pass at her. Then you two get married and pop out a couple of kids, everybody's happy." Ron's eyes followed her as she crossed the kitchen back to the stove.

"Sun…why are you doing this?" He asked. She looked back at him, slowly licking her lips.

"Doing what?" Ron sighed, pushing way from the island.

"There's no need for you to do nice things for me…we don't even need to be friends. There's no need for you to be here…we're not supposed to get attached, you leave in August." Sun slowly nodded, picking up her chopsticks and flipping the dumplings in the frying pan.

"I'm aware that I'm leaving…and if you don't want to be friends, then I'll be happy to leave." She set the chopsticks down, offering him a quick smile before going to grab her jacket and her tan leather satchel. "If you need anything, call my father, I'm sure that it would be better for both of us to just not talk."

It didn't occur to Ron until that moment it happened that he had been quite harsh. He had rejected her as a friend, and Sun didn't do well with rejection. Even though she smiled, her body was cold and distant from him, just like the day that he had first met her. Ron didn't stop her as she slipped quietly from his condo, her footsteps echoing down the hallway.

And now Ron felt like a complete ass.

He had upset two girls in one day, a personal record for him. Ron fought to run after her and apologize, convincing himself that he should just let her be. This was for the best. They shouldn't be friends; it would just make things more difficult when she had to go.

This was just how things had to be…they couldn't get attached…

…

"She deserved it."

Ron rolled his eyes as his mother firmly nodded to herself. Why he had invited his entire family over for dinner, he would never know. He was pretty sure that the logic was that he had way too much food and didn't want to be alone at the moment, so he just invited them over…and it was a decision that Ron was starting to regret.

"Mum, that's not fair to say…"

"Oh yes it is!" She insisted. "She broke your heart and got exactly what she deserved. She should have known better than to leave such a good man." Molly sighed irritably. "She must feel so jealous of you and Sun." Ron pursed his lips together.

"Can we please not talk about Sun?"

"And now she'll never find a good husband."

The conversation flew back and forth, mostly the women arguing with each other about Hermione. Ron sunk into his seat, letting out a heavy sigh. His sisters could be so ridiculous and overly opinionated sometimes.

"Ron, Mrs. Kim called today, she said that you'll need to be at their house next Saturday at three to go for a tuxedo fitting." Molly reminded her son. "Oh, and I saw the invitations, they're really lovely."

"Do I have to go?" Ron asked with a slight whine.

"Of course you do, don't you remember what happened when you didn't get fitted for Harry and Ginny's wedding?" Ron smirked.

"Yes, I was damn comfortable."

"You can't look like a drunk idiot, everybody will be looking at you…your picture will be all over the papers." Harry told him.

"You can't stop me from drinking." Ron said, nudging Harry in the arm.

"Well then we'll have to keep you from looking like an idiot." Ginny said with a little giggle.

"I think that's impossible." George said with a big grin, earning a good round of chuckles from his brothers.

"Don't make me kick you all out, this is my place after all."

"You would never kick us out!" Billed called out from the end of the table. "You're too much of a wuss!" They all laughed again with even Ron joining in. His brother was right, but not about the wuss part.

"Ginny, didn't you go with Sun today?" Ron's ears suddenly perked up at the mention of Sun's name.

"Oh my God yes, she looked so amazing! That dress is the prettiest thing that I've ever seen."

"You went with her to try on wedding dresses?" Ron asked casually.

"It was her dress fitting." Ginny corrected. "And yes, she invited me to come. It was so beautiful on her, really vintage and…it reminded me of something that Audrey Hepburn would wear." Ron smirked.

"Audrey Hepburn is her favorite." He said softly. Everybody at the table had to hide their smirks, seeing the dreamy expression on Ron's face.

"Ron," Molly said gently. "Please be sure to go to the Kim's house to get your tuxedo fitted. I want you to look nice for the wedding pictures." Ron sighed, slumping in his seat.

"Fine…" Charlie and George snickered in the corner, doing their best to hold back their laughter.

"Ron and Sunny, sitting in a tree…"

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G."

"All right you two, that's enough!"

...

Short, I know, but still enjoyable right?

Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Happy Friday, I'm glad to see that you're all here!

**Queer King Stephen**: I swear, you are just so sweet!

**EmD23**: Everything has a purpose, I promise...

**Encalada**: If that's what you want, then you're not going to like this chapter...

**Billybob - csagun36**: Well, I appreciate that you're still reading. And can't siblings tease each other a little bit?

Enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review!

...

That week at work was an extremely awkward one. Try as he might, Ron just couldn't seem to avoid Hermione. She seemed to be everywhere he went even though he tried to avoid her like the plague. Even when he kept to his desk, she came striding into his department for some unknown reason. She never spoke to him, but she looked anxious, as if she had something to say. Instead, she spoke to the head of the department and left before she could speak to Ron and start up some awkward conversation.

Finally, that Friday afternoon, she approached him with a dinner invitation. Just something casual, she had insisted. She just wanted to talk. So Ron agreed, being drawn in by his guilt over yelling at her. As angry as Ron was, he had to learn to just let the anger go and just be her friend…

When Ron arrived, he was relieved to see her looking cheerful and to see her apartment completely immaculate. She had ordered out, thank God, and had gotten Ron's favorite kind of pizza. They ate in comfortable silence, watching Ron's favorite movie: North by Northwest. It was slightly odd that Hermione would so willingly concede to his favorite things for a whole evening, but he merely chalked it up to her just being nice. This was their middle ground; a place where they were both free to be themselves.

Hermione sighed, running a hand through her shockingly smooth hair, a total change from the frizz that Ron was so used to.

"I miss this." She whispered. "Coming home, curling up on the couch and watching the tellie…it's nice to not have to go to some party every night."

"I would shoot myself if that were my life." Ron muttered before taking a swig of his beer that Hermione had bought specially for him.

"Guenther loves his life." Hermione muttered, blank eyes focused on her TV. Ron snorted.

"I would shoot myself if I was Guenther, that guy is such a prick."

"He is." Hermione happily agreed. "Ron…do you ever wonder what things would be like if nothing had ever changed?" Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had stayed together…if you had never met Sun?"

God Hermione was good at asking sneaky questions. She was really asking him who was a better girlfriend, her or Sun? She wanted him to pick sides…and she wanted him to side with her.

"Nope, I never wonder." Ron said bluntly. "Stuff happened and life goes on." He said, suddenly uncomfortable as he felt her eyes bore into him as if asking him for more of an answer.

"So…you don't want to marry me anymore?" She quietly asked. Ron felt a shock go down his spine as soon as the question registered in his mind.

"Hermione…you know that I can't…"

"But Harry told me, he told me everything." She said, making Ron shudder slightly. "He told me that you two were just going through with this until your parents get the deed to their land, and that she's leaving the day before the wedding." Ron paled as the excitement seemed to sparkle in her eyes. "I thought…you know, if you wanted to…I want you to forgive me, and I want you back."

These were the words that Ron had been desperate to hear for so long. He had dreamed of her saying exactly what she had just said. Hell, he had even pictured this whole thing happening on this very couch. So…why wasn't he as excited as he thought he would be? It was so utterly confusing; he didn't know what to say…

"Ron, I still love you." Hermione finally admitted, glowing with a soft smile. She leaned forward and without saying a word, pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Ron's body relaxed into this familiar scenario, but his mind was becoming quite frantic. Why did it feel like he was cheating on Sun by kissing Hermione? It wasn't, he knew that it wasn't, but Ron could feel a pit in his stomach being angrily dug. And it was being dug by a horrible little thing called guilt.

Ron pushed on Hermione's shoulder, getting her at least an arm's length away before taking in a sharp breath.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her lips so beautifully moist and just begging for another kiss. Ron stared at her for a moment, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. This was wrong…but he wanted her…and he didn't.

Jesus, what the fuck was wrong with him?

Ron scrambled to his feet and rushed for the door with Hermione right behind him.

"Ron, what is wrong with you?" She asked, trying to hold him back.

"I have to leave." He said, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. "I have things to do tomorrow." Hermione furrowed her brow together.

"Ron, I don't understand." She said. "This is a good thing…we can be together." Ron found himself leaning against the wall, slightly out of breath from panicking. "Don't you want that?"

"I don't know." Ron admitted. "Things are weird right now…I just can't be seen with you." Hermione quickly nodded.

"Right, of course…we'll have to wait until after she runs away."

Ron didn't bother to argue, so he just nodded. He waved to her and bid her goodnight before rushing downstairs and jumping in his car and driving away as quickly as possible.

Why was this confusing?

Did he actually feel something for Sun?

He shouldn't; he couldn't!

That relationship was completely off limits. And he finally had Hermione back in his life and she actually wanted him again! He was a little hesitant because of their past…and maybe she was just relying on him because of her recent break up? But he could have her again if he wanted her…everything could go back to the way that it was and Ron could have the life that he wanted.

Of course, when he began to fantasize about living out his life, Sun had to come dancing in wearing a bouncing tutu. He couldn't stop thinking about her and…part of him didn't want to go back to Hermione. Part of him wanted to just marry Sun and escape the drama. He would go with her to New York and get a new job. Away from everybody, he could simply start over with his pretty ballerina wife.

It was tempting, oh so tempting, but Sun would never go along with that. She would leave regardless of what he said and she wouldn't let him come with her. She wanted him to be with Hermione; it seemed like everybody thought that that was the right thing to do. They would get married and have babies…but his babies with Sun would be much cuter.

Wait, when would he and Sun ever have babies? Fuck he just needed to get these thoughts out of his head.

So what was the solution?

Alcohol.

Yup, lots and lots of alcohol to drown out Ron's dirty thoughts.

...

Review please :)


	34. Chapter 34

It's been a long week...and it's going to be an even longer weekend...happy Friday...?

**TroyWeb**: This is the point where I feel really bad for Ron because things just keep getting more and more complicated for him...

**whatweareafraidof**: We shall see :)

**Queer King Stephen**: I enjoy those rare moments of irony, glad that it was well received!

**BuckNC**: Then by all means stop reading, nobody's forcing you...jeez, there's no need to be mean about it...

Enjoy, and please review :)

...

Ron's head was throbbing as he drove in silence to the Kim's house. Apparently it took a lot of alcohol to drown out sexy thoughts of Sun.

Damn that girl was tempting.

All he wanted to do was go somewhere quiet and just sleep this away. But no, he had to go try on a damn whatever they were gonna make him wear; something for the damn wedding ceremony that wasn't even going to happen.

Yeah, this was gonna be such fun.

Ron trudged up the front walkway, the snow cleared off and stacked on the side. He knocked on the door and had to force a smile when Mr. Kim answered the door.

"Ron! So good to see you!" He exclaimed happily. "Come in, we're set up right in the hallway." Mr. Kim continued to speak as he led his future son-in-law into his home, but Ron wasn't listening. All he could see was Sun. She was standing on a stool as two seamstresses worked diligently to hem her skirt and her sleeves. She looked positively regal with her shoulders back and a cool expression on her face. She wasn't looking at herself in the mirror in front of her. Her eyes seemed dazed and unfocused, as if she had completely checked out of reality.

"Sun, look who's here!" Choi exclaimed, bringing Sun back to the present. She looked up to see Ron and softly smiled.

"Good morning."

And that was all she said. She hadn't even used his name. Ron couldn't dwell on the thought for too long because he was quickly pushed into a side bathroom to try on his own wedding garments. What were they called? They were really similar to what Sun was wearing, except hers were much brighter than his. He had a dark forest green jacket and black pants that were actually really comfortable. He happily strode out from the bathroom, receiving compliments about how he had actually put on the clothing properly. He waited patiently as he was fitted, wondering if Sun was actually going to say something. But she remained silent and moved her arms when she was told to.

"These are…neat." Ron said, trying to make conversation. Sun simply stared forward with a straight look on her face, disdain in her eyes.

Well, that didn't work…

"Excuse us, we need to get something from the other room, we'll be right back." Ron couldn't ignore the meaningful glance that Choi gave Sun as she left the room with the two seamstresses. Sun pursed her lips together, keeping her eyes forward and shifting on the stool.

"So…I take it that you're mad at me?"

"Mad isn't the word." Sun instantly said. "You didn't have to be such a douche." Ron scowled, feeling the tension press on his temples.

"I was bad, but it wasn't douche level." Sun sighed, offering him a quick glance.

"All right, I'll give you that, but you were at least a jerk…a rude, insensitive jerk." Ron pursed his lips together.

"I'm sorry, I just had a really bad day."

"And I was just trying to do something nice for you. I can't imagine that your day was that bad."

"Hermione kissed me…she knows about us and she said that after you leave, she wants to get back together." Sun's jaw dropped, quickly forgetting her stewing anger.

"Oh my God…she won't tell anybody, will she?" Ron felt a small pang of guilt.

"I didn't ask…"

"Damn it Ron!" She quickly exclaimed, clenching her fists. "She could ruin everything!"

"I'm sure that she'll keep quiet about it." Ron said, at the same time trying to assure himself of the same thing. Sun slowly shook her head, already coming up with another exit strategy just in case Hermione decided to screw her over.

"So…guess you got what you wanted." She whispered shyly. "You can marry her and have lots of little ginger babies. You can have my ring if you want; you know, pawn it off and buy her a different ring." Ron sighed, the headache growing larger in his head.

"I don't know if I want to go back to her." He finally admitted. "What makes her stay? She left once, she could leave again…I don't want her to leave me when we're married and have kids."

Honestly, Ron was frightened of being alone at fifty.

He just wanted to die before his spouse, was that too much to ask?

"Ron, you've gotta learn to take a chance." Sun insisted. "I mean, look at what I'm doing. I don't know if I'm going to be successful and I don't know if I'm gonna do well if I get into the school, but I know that I have to try. If I don't, I know that I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Sometimes you just have to take chances, even if you're afraid."

Ron raised an eyebrow, impressed by the adult knowledge of this young woman. At the moment when her life was about to sink or swim, she was able to remain calm and dispense some knowledge that Ron hadn't expected. Sun pulled her eyes to the mirror, slowly adjusting her collar with a little sigh.

"Do you know what my grandmother used to call me before she passed away?" Ron shook his head. That part he hadn't caught while watching her memories in the pensive. "She called me 'chamsae', which means sparrow. Sparrows don't listen to what others say or what others tell them to do. Sparrows fly free and sparrows do as they want…they follow their heart…now if I didn't go and try to follow what my heart is telling me, then I would be a very bad sparrow, wouldn't I?" Ron smirked, lightly chuckling.

"I suppose you would be a very bad sparrow." He answered. Sun firmly nodded with a pleased smirk on her face.

"So do as the sparrow does and follow your heart." She told him. Ron sighed, pulling at the collar of his strange jacket.

"That's unusually wise of you." Sun quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'unusually wise'? Are you saying that I'm stupid or something?" She asked.

"Well you are only seventeen."

"Yeah, and I'm at the top of my class, where were you placed when you graduated?" Ron bit his lower lip.

"Well, technically I didn't graduate because of the whole…you know, so they just kinda sent me a diploma over the summer." Sun slowly nodded.

"That makes sense…but if you had graduated, where do you think you would have placed?"

"Well not at the top like you miss smarty pants." Ron answered in a teasing manner. "But I still would have graduated." He insisted. Sun smirked, slowly crossing her arms.

"So you admit that I'm smarter than you?" She asked slowly, cocking an eyebrow.

"You have book smarts, I have street smarts." He explained just as the three women came back into the entrance hallway. Sun rolled her eyes, letting her arms fall so that the two seamstresses could continue their work.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Weasley."

...

Thanks all :)


	35. Chapter 35

Oh my gosh you guys, I'm sorry that this is a day late. I was sick yesterday and I was busy puking, but I hope that you'll forgive me :)

BTW: I have over one hundred reviews now!

**whatweareafraidof**: Yes, Ron does have options :)

**Queer King Stephen**: Yes...for now...

**adp1222**: Aw I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! I hope that you like this chapter!

**Joleigh13**: Well, I do hope that when you throw things you don't actually hit anybody...and you should totally favorite the story because you're actually totally in love with it...just accept it...

Enjoy, and please review!

...

Ron and Sun had finally come to a happy place in their odd arrangement. They would casually write to each other, talking about their activities in school and work. While Sun was busy with final exams and her final Glee Club performance, Ron was sadly pulled into the wedding plans.

And it was all his mother's fault.

First she had been asked to help Choi make seating arrangements. And then Ron got called in when it came to where his friends would sit. And then his opinion was asked about one thing after another…and then Ron was screwed.

So now the wedding plans had been completely set and Sun was finally graduating from Hogwarts. Ron's entire family had come out to watch the young girl graduate, wearing their best clothes and smiling as they were soon amongst old friends. The two families sat next to each other, but Sun's family was put off by a very unexpected guest: Hermione. Ron couldn't be blamed for this; Sun was the one to invite her. Hermione had on a deep crimson dress, her hair curled and her makeup flawless. Sun's family didn't hide their obvious distaste for the young woman, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

Things had changed since Ron had been to a graduation ceremony. The year after Voldermort's defeat, they had thrown out the robes of the past and allowed the students to vote on a theme for graduation. It was an effort meant to try and lift the spirits of the students who had gone through the final battle. They wanted to make this a joyous occasion and a chance for the students to have some fun under the heavy security that had been placed on the students with the continuing threat of death eaters.

The students had yet to enter the great hall, which had been specially arranged for the large crowd that gathered today. People were quietly taking bets as to what the theme would be, having seen some rather lackluster themes in the past few years. Seeing as this was Sun's year to graduate, Ron could only imagine that it would be something spectacular.

Professor McGonagal, looking much older but just as stern, stepped up to the podium and called for attention.

"Good afternoon parents and family, and welcome to our graduation ceremony. The teachers and I would like to welcome you to our campus and we hope that you'll enjoy the program that our students have put together." They applauded and an electric shock went through the audience as they eagerly awaited the ceremony to begin. "I am so proud to present our graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The hall erupted in applause and cheers as the back doors opened and the students came walking in two by two. By the fourth pair, the theme became overly apparent: steampunk. Ron never really understood the obsession with the weird genre of fashion, but he couldn't deny that it was something interesting. The students filed in and slowly took their seats, each one decked out in the colors of their houses. Ron suddenly became restless and just wanted to see Sun…wherever she was…

The last pair to enter, happily clinging to each other, was Sun and David. Wearing a period appropriate green pinstripe suit with a top hat decorated with large peacock feathers and gold gears while sporting an elaborately decorated cane, David walked in with his head held high and a huge smile on his face. Of course, with Sun on his arm, why wouldn't he be smiling?

Dressed in a stunning red and gold gown, Sun looked like an absolute queen. Her long black hair was swept up in curls in a unique up do that Ron couldn't quite explain, but he could see that it all came together under an intricate hair ornament made of red velvet and shiny gold gears. The dress that she wore clung to her torso with a tightly laced corset that exaggerated her shape and pressed her breasts together to create an ample amount of cleavage. Her skirt flared out at her hips and each tucked ruffle that cascaded down to the floor quivered when she took a step. The front of her dress, though, was completely gone to expose her long legs clad in sheer striped stockings with tremendous Victorian boots laced up with gold laces. A thick black velvet chocker was strapped around her neck decorated with gold chains, gears, and even a pocket watch. Her hands sported a delicate pair of fishnet gloves and her face was cleanly made up with heavy liquid eyeliner and pouty red lips.

It was surprising to see how prominent her scar was, but Ron could only assume that this was the place where Sun felt most comfortable to show her scar. These people would never question her because they had gone through the exact same thing. They would never judge her; they would only accept her. The wide smile on her face only made Ron smirk slightly as Sun passed him by without a single glance.

Leave it to Sun to make a ball gown scandalous…

Professor McGonagal waited until all of the students were seated and quiet to begin speaking. It was like any other graduation ceremony, complete with long winded speeches from professors and from a guest speaker that Ron had never met or seen before. The only intriguing part came when Sun was called on to deliver her own speech. Being at the top of her class gave her some obvious perks like being able to finally deliver a speech that might actually entertain people instead of bore them.

Sun strode onto the stage and waved as her friends cheered for their fellow peer. She giggled when she got to the podium, pulling out her folded speech from the front of her dress.

"Good, glad to see that we're all actually on time for once." She said as she unfolded her speech and placed it on the owl podium, carefully smoothing it out. "Well boys and girls, this is it: we're done." The students hollered out cries of pure joy as Sun stood with a smirk. "Yes, no more exams or all nighters spent in the library or teachers pestering us to actually learn something or plan for our futures. No, there's no more time to push the future out of our minds to worry about at a later time. That time has come and we must now think about our future…and we've all suddenly come to realize that being an adult is really, really scary.

"Our decisions will suddenly matter and our mistakes will impact us more than we could ever imagine. Our moments of failure will be larger than our moments of success and it will sometimes seem like we're just stuck in the same place. And yes, there will be times when we want to just give up and crawl into a corner. Brace yourselves for that moment, because it's gonna suck. We will always question our decisions and new queries will always pop into our heads. 'Should I get married, should I have kids, which career should I choose, when should I buy a new car or a new house'…?"

Her eyes seemed to suddenly focus on Ron. He had no idea how she had done so seeing as there were hundreds of people in here and there were bright lights shining down on her. But she somehow did so and that look exchanged between them made her hesitate with her speech.

"…'should I do what I'm told or should I follow my heart and do what I want?' These questions are endless and will continue to pester us for the rest of our lives. Being an adult will always be terrifying, but…it's not the most terrifying thing in the world. Remember what we've lived through…remember that we're here, but there are a lot of people missing that should be here."

Sun's lower lip quivered slightly as she turned over her piece of parchment, letting out a small sigh as she forced herself to continue.

"They were our friends, they were our family, and they were the bravest people that any of us have ever known. There are very few men and women who could ever understand what we experienced in our first year, but tragedy unites us…we have broken away from the pain and the misery that has haunted our world and we have risen above it. I believe in all of us…and I know that we can be great. This is our moment. We are on the cusp of the beginning of our lives. I urge you all to dive in, and enjoy every second. Congratulations…and thank you for the best years of my life."

She stepped away from the podium, bowing slightly as she was applauded and cheered by the student body and their families. Ron glanced over to Mr. Kim and Choi, who were totally beaming with pride as their daughter was embraced by Professor McGonagal, who couldn't have been more proud of her student. And then Ron looked to Sun's sisters, who seemed far from amused. Ron scoffed, leaning back in his seat.

Jealous bitches…

...

Review please!


	36. Chapter 36

Happy Friday my lovelies :)

I would like to first apologize for not uploading a chapter last Friday! I am an awful person, I know, but sadly I was in San Francisco without my chapters so I was unable to upload anything. I didn't even realize that I had forgotten until I got a reminder from my phone telling me to upload a new chapter and I felt really awful, but I knew that I couldn't do anything. So yes, I sincerely apologize and to try and make it up to you all I'm uploading two chapters this week so that we're back on schedule :)

Please enjoy, and be sure to review!

...

The graduation party at Sun's house was one of the most amazing parties that Ron had ever been to. Ron seriously doubted that they could do anything better for the wedding, but it honestly wouldn't matter in the long run since the wedding would never actually be taking place.

Many of the students from Sun's class had crammed themselves into the back yard where a concert was currently raging. The only evidence of the concert was the lights that would randomly pass through the back windows. A heavy silence spell separated the kids from the adults. Not that he minded all that much, Ron wasn't much of a mosh pitter anyway.

At the same time, Ron was far from entertained at the adult party. Parents of students mingled as Ron was introduced to Mr. Kim's board of trustees. Throughout the night, Hermione remained close to him, always there to talk to him when he had a small break. When Mr. Kim seemed to have run out of people to introduce Ron to, he sighed and was actually happy to have Hermione waiting for him with a glass of whiskey.

"I feel bad for Mr. Kim." She commented in a low voice. "He's so proud about Sun marrying you and her going to Oxford…what's he going to do when she runs away?" She asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea." He muttered, his eyes scanning the crowd to make sure that nobody was listening.

"I hope that they won't hold anything against you." She said, gently touching his arm.

"They won't. Sun will be the one breaking the contract…so my parents will get their deed and I will get my…freedom."

His eyes briefly flickered down to where Hermione was still touching his arm. Once Sun left, Hermione was expecting a reconciliation between the pair of them, so would he really have freedom?

And if he decided not to go through with it, then he would still have to work with her…and Sun would be off dancing and would be completely free…

"Well…how long do you think we'll have to wait before we…?" The quirk of her eyebrow said everything that she couldn't say. Ron fought the urge to blush and took a quick drink of his whiskey.

"A long time…at least three months so that nobody will get suspicious." She seemed disappointed, but nodded. She knew that if they got together too quickly, Sun's family would start to suspect Ron and Sun of tricking them. Then her father would aggressively search for Sun and rip her from her secluded happiness…or torture Ron until he gave away Sun's location.

Yeah, you may smirk and scoff and roll your eyes, but Ron knew that Mr. Kim would go above and beyond to get what he wanted.

"Well, I was thinking, when things finally settle down, maybe you and I could go away on holiday?" She quietly suggested. Ron slowly nodded, actually entertained by the idea. Not the suggestion of a holiday with her, but just the suggestion of a holiday.

"Where would we go?" He asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter…as long as we're together." She shyly smiled at him, reaching up to fix his tie. "I can't wait until we don't have to hide and we can just tell everybody about us." Ron simply nodded as she ran a hand slowly down his chest, still fixing his tie…or at least that's how it would appear to someone who would just glance in their direction.

The back door suddenly popped open and Sun slowly stepped into the house. The skirt of her dress had been removed, so she was left in her corset and a ruffled mini skirt. Her face was flushed and hair was sticking to her forehead and her neck thanks to the sweat plastering her body. Ron's eyes widened as she slowly approached him, his body suddenly becoming very hot.

What was it about her that made Ron want to do horrendously sexual things to her?

"Is the concert over already?" Hermione asked sweetly. Sun shook her head, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hardly, the band's just taking a five minute break." She said with a glorious smile. "So I thought that I'd come inside and cool off a bit." She flashed a quick smile at Ron, who had gotten caught up staring at her amplified cleavage. She snapped her fingers, making Ron pop out of his stupor and look up at Sun with bewildered eyes.

"Uh…what…?" Sun laughed as he blushed furiously when he realized that he had been caught and strutted away to get something to drink. Hermione stared after her, cocking an eyebrow as she gripped her glass.

"She's very immature." She commented. Ron heard the sharpness in her tone and instantly picked up on the anger and jealousy in her voice.

"Well she's only seventeen," Ron reminded her.

"I know, but look at who her parents are and look at her siblings. So well behaved…did you notice that she didn't even say hello to me?"

"Yeah, but neither did you." Ron pointed out, suddenly becoming very annoyed as Hermione tried to find a fault with Sun. He understood why Hermione was being protective of him, but Sun was not after him. It wasn't like she was planning to actually go through with the wedding…and Ron and Hermione weren't technically back together, so she had no reason to be catty and over protective.

"Still, I'll be glad when this whole thing is over…it's an absolute joke, this whole arranged marriage thing." Ron pursed his lips together as he quietly watched Sun mingle with her mother and her dozens of aunties. They had arrived last week and kept pinching Ron's cheeks and saying kind things to him in Korean. They were also obsessed with his red hair and wanted a sample to make potions to ensure fertility for Ron and Sun.

Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen…

"It's a cultural thing." Ron muttered.

"Honestly, I can't imagine that anybody is happy in one of those…look at her siblings, they look so miserable."

"They always look that way." He said, knowing from experience. Hermione slowly shook her head.

"So sad to be forced into something that you don't want…but luckily you'll be done with them in a couple of months." Ron slowly nodded, downing the rest of his whiskey and watching as Sun quietly slipped out the back to the concert. Before she completely disappeared, Ron's gaze caught her eye and she waved with a wide smile. He squirmed in his suit and pulled nervously at his collar.

Yeah…Ron was really fucked…

...

Review :)


	37. Chapter 37

Double Chapter Friday, hooray!

Be sure to review :)

...

A few hours later, the students had all departed as soon as the concert had ended after several encores. They were off to other parties and Sun begged to go with them, but her father forced her to stay behind and mingle with his business associates. She was forced to change into something more appropriate for the event. So she went upstairs and changed into a short one shoulder dress with a bubble skirt that came to an end right above her knees. She had braided her hair and pinned it into a bun at the base of her neck. When she came back downstairs in her impressively tall shoes, she looked quite displeased. She instantly went to Ron, who was currently free of Hermione's attentions.

"Would it have killed him to just let me go to a party?" She asked with a stiff jaw as she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server. "I would have come back…eventually."

"You and I both know that if you could, you would be on a plane right now." Ron insisted. Sun smiled from behind her flute of champagne.

"Yeah…but you can't blame me." She said, pointing a knowing finger at him.

"I was wondering about something," Ron suddenly commented. "Do your sisters always look so utterly miserable?"

"Yes, and it's because they're ridiculously jealous." She said, glancing at the trio of doom from over Ron's shoulder. "My father officially announced me as his successor and they are pissed." Ron glanced over at her sisters, all dressed in black and drinking as their husbands avidly talked. "They've been trying to talk my father out of it all day…trying to put one of their husbands or themselves up for the job, but he won't hear of it." Ron smirked as he watched them all reach for another glass of champagne.

"Well…he might wanna have a backup plan since…that's not what you're gonna do."

"Oh he has a backup plan." She insisted. "He always does…and that backup plan's name is adopt a baby from Korea, probably a boy." Ron's jaw dropped.

"No way, your dad would never do that…would he?" Sun quickly nodded.

"Oh he would, my father is a very proud man. If he's decided that none of my sisters or their husbands are going to take over, then they are not going to take over. If I don't take control of the company, my parents will make a baby in a tube and rent out a uterus just so that he can groom that baby to be a CEO." Ron laughed.

"That I believe." He muttered. "So you'll have a new baby brother."

"I expect a new brother by the end of the year." She said, toasting her glass to some unknown future baby. They laughed together, maybe a bit too loud. While Mr. and Mrs. Kim seemed very pleased by their interactions and the Weasley family was quite entertained, Hermione and Sun's sisters were far from amused.

"So, I'm surprised that David didn't stay." Ron said, scanning the room one more time to make sure that David was actually gone. Sun rolled her eyes.

"He met a guy and they're going out tonight." Ron nodded, making Sun smirk. "Sorry, your untouched fire crotch will just have to wait for his attention." Ron let out an overly dramatic sigh.

"I suppose I'll just have to survive on porn for now." Sun scrunched up her nose with a little giggle.

"Gross, I didn't need to know that." She said, pushing on his arm.

"So you're fine with knowing what color my pubic hair is, but you freak out when I tell you that I watch porn?" Sun shook her head, still smiling.

"It doesn't stop the image from tearing through my poor, virgin brain." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Virgin my ass." He muttered. Sun took a step closer to him, suddenly pressed against his side with her eyes locking with his.

"We could go upstairs and fix that." She whispered, gently elbowing him in the stomach. Ron couldn't hide the smirk that began to form on his face.

"You know, one of these days I'm just gonna take you up on your offer." Sun giggled, not pulling away from him.

"Oh I dare you to. I dare you to throw me over your shoulder and take me away and fuck me like a cave man." Ron quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from bursting out in a gut busting laugh.

"When you get married, your husband won't be able to escape you." Sun nodded knowingly.

"What can I say? I'm kind of horny." Ron shook his head, chuckling with tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Sun, Ron, come join me over here!" Mr. Kim called out, waving the pair over. They obediently walked to him where they were given fresh glasses of champagne while Mr. Kim called the attention of his guests. "Good evening, thank you all for coming to celebrate the graduation of my youngest daughter Sun. My wife and I are so proud that our daughter finished at the top of her class with honors. And in two months, we will have to send her away when she joins the Weasley family. It is difficult to watch your daughter leave you so quickly, but we are confident that she will be happy in her new life and that she will be extremely successful at Oxford. We also hope that we will not have to wait too long for grandchildren…?"

"Perhaps a girl this time?" Choi asked eagerly. Sun and Ron laughed with everybody else, greatly entertained by the thought of children that were never going to exist…probably.

The couple was toasted multiple times before the party finally came to a close. When Ron's family and Hermione had left for the night, Ron caught Sun sneaking upstairs. He followed after her, wanting to avoid interacting with the men that worked for Mr. Kim. With quiet footsteps, Ron quickly carried himself to Sun's room. Without announcing himself, he stepped into her room and took a good look around. The room was absolutely pristine without any canvases leaning against the walls. Ron noticed that some of her posters were missing and there was an open trunk sitting at the food of her bed. It had hardly anything inside, but Ron knew that in the next couple of weeks it would be filled to the brim.

"I keep forgetting to give you back your shirt." Sun suddenly called out from her bathroom, making Ron jump slightly.

"It's all right, you can keep it." He told her. She stepped out of her bathroom wearing his shirt and a pair of blue striped short shorts.

"Good, because I already cut out the neck." Ron smirked, watching her stride from the bathroom while fluffing up her hair. "I'm glad that you're not my mom or my dad, I've been trying to keep them out all week." She said, shutting the lid of her trunk and taking a seat. "I don't think they would buy the whole 'I'm all packed because I'm excited to move in with my future husband' thing." Ron shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't buy that for a second." He agreed with her. "But I would buy the whole 'I'm excited to get the hell out of here and get my ass to New York' thing." Sun laughed, running a hand through her hair. Ron sat down next to her, leaning forward and glancing over at Sun with a small smirk.

"David and I already found an apartment." Sun quietly told him. "It's a one bedroom basement apartment in Little Korea. It's the cheapest place that we could find and apparently we're living below a family of seven, but we don't mind." Ron nodded.

"The cheaper the better."

"Yeah, especially since we need to buy a bed and some furniture. We're gonna have to share a bed, but we've got no choice." Sun fluffed up her hair again, her eyes focused on the floor.

"You two will be just fine." He assured her. "I mean, if anybody can survive in New York, it's you." Sun smiled softly before she suddenly broke down in tears and began to cry quietly. Ron wanted to scoot away and wait for her to finish crying, but he forced himself to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Um…are you okay…?"

"I'm so scared." She quickly admitted. "There are so many ways that I could fail. And once I leave here, I can't come back. My parents will disown me for going against their wishes and I'll never hear the end of it from my sisters. This is it, Ron, I can't take this back." She buried her face in her hands before letting out a shaky sob. Ron gave her a moment to cry and calm down a bit before he said anything.

"You have to stop doubting yourself." He told her firmly. "Of course Julliard is going to accept you; you have too many trophies to count and you have an absurd passion for everything you do. I mean…honestly, would it be the end of the world if they turned you down?" Sun instantly stopped crying and sent him a glare powerful enough to melt the skin off of Ron's face. "Okay, bad question."

"Yeah, you think?" Ron smirked, reaching out to gently wipe away her tears.

"You're going to be all right." He told her. "I'll believe in you, even if you don't believe in yourself."

That finally managed to make Sun smile, which brought a strange sense of relief to Ron as her tears were forgotten.

"I'm glad that you're the one that I'm going through this with." She said quietly. "I can't imagine being fake engaged to anybody else." Ron laughed, slowly shaking his head.

"Thanks, that means a lot…I guess…"

...

Review :)


	38. Chapter 38

Happy Friday all!

**EmD23**: I know, he's just really confused, but he'll sort things out...and hilarity will ensue!

**TroyWeb**: Glad that you enjoyed it :)

**Queer King Stephen**: Yes, I know, I'm awful and I truly do apologize! And I don't even have a good excuse so bad author...but I am glad that you enjoyed the chapters and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

**adp1222**: And it might happen...or it might not...who knows, maybe some other random character will be introduced that will change everything...or I could just be messing with you ;)

**Joleigh13**: Sorry sweetie, it's in my nature to torture my readers. As a reader, I hate cliff hangers, but as an author I adore them. Don't worry, I think that you'll enjoy this chapter...and hopefully it doesn't upset you...

Hey, fun fact, tomorrow is August 18th AKA Ron and Sun's wedding day! I wish that the chapters had lined up better with the date, but it's still kind of funny, right?

Please be sure to review, because they make me oh so happy :)

...

As England dipped itself into summer, Ron found himself despising the heat. It was blistering hot and Ron felt like puking every time he stepped outside. Sun, on the other hand, absolutely adored the heat. Prancing around constantly in a pair of jean short shorts, Sun had taken to working in her art studio in her father's building. And then without fail, she would come running to the Ministry offices to hang out with Ron. She always brought Ron lunch, the pair sitting at his desk and putting on a good show for all who watched.

And she made all of Ron's co-worker's insanely jealous…

Yeah, that was the best part.

"I keep getting your mail." Ron said, reaching into his bag and pulling out at least two dozen letters and packets all banded together. He handed it to Sun as she casually munched on an overly large burrito. "And will you please get off of my desk?" Sun set down her food, brushing off her hands before digging into her pile of mail.

"Would you rather have me on your lap?" She asked with a small smile. Ron rolled his eyes, quickly dropping the topic.

"So what did you get?" He asked, finally allowing himself to eat the undeniably delicious lunch that Sun had brought him. For a teenager, she sure did know all the foodie hot spots.

"Letters from Julliard…stuff about dorms and meal plans, nothing too important." Ron furrowed his brows together.

"So since you haven't been accepted, why are they sending you stuff?" Sun glanced around, happy to see that nobody was really listening to their conversation.

"I'm auditioning for them at the end of August. Since it's so close to the beginning of the school year, they only accept five students…so the pressure is on to be perfect." Ron leaned forward, jabbing her in the thigh with a finger.

"Don't freak yourself out, they'll accept you." Sun sighed, tucking her mail into her messenger bag.

"You can't stop me from worrying." She said bitterly before taking a large bite of her burrito. "David is going to leave at the end of July and get settled before I fly over."

"You've already got your ticket?" Sun shook her head, her long inky hair falling over her shoulders.

"I'm going to sneak out of my house the night before the wedding and I'm apperating myself straight to the airport and then I'm buying my ticket." She leaned forward with a small smirk. "Once I land, I'm pawning off my ring. Also, I've gotten Guenther to start selling some of my paintings in some galleries in Brooklyn and Manhattan. That should bring in some income to pay for my tuition…at least long enough until I get a good job."

Ron marveled at the young girl as she ungracefully stuffed the rest of her burrito into her mouth. Such responsibility…although, it was difficult to think about that as she fought to keep hot sauce and sour cream from dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin. Finally, after a few chuckles, he handed her a napkin and she quickly wiped her face.

"Took you long enough." She muttered, cleaning off her fingers before leaning back on Ron's desk.

"I thought that you were gonna get off of my desk." Sun quirked an eyebrow.

"Where else am I supposed to sit?" She asked. "Besides, you should let me sit here, I brought you a bomb lunch." Ron leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head and avoiding Sun's gaze.

"It was okay." He muttered. Sun smirked, but didn't argue with him. He had made his choice. If she couldn't sit in one place, she would sit in another. She slid from his desk and settled herself in Ron's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. That instantly earned them an audience and a few raised eyebrows. Ron had no choice but to hold her up by her legs and her slim waist. The blush that covered his cheeks was overly dramatic, which only made Sun giggle.

"Do you always blush this much?" She asked, brushing back his hair before offering him a sweet smile. Ron's mouth suddenly felt very parched as he tried to search for the right words to say.

"Well…you're just very good at what you do." Sun rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"All right, well I should head back to my dad's office before he starts to worry." She said as she stood up and picked up her messenger bag, putting it over her shoulder. Just as she turned to walk away, she stumbled to a stop all thanks to Hermione.

"I wasn't aware that the PDA rules had changed." She said with a clenched jaw. Sun and Ron were both equally surprised to see her and neither knew what to say. "You said that you were leaving?" She asked, her eyebrow twitching. Sun quickly nodded before saying a quick goodbye to Ron and rushing out of the office. Hermione slowly sat down, crossing her legs and slowly folding her hands in her lap. "I heard that she's been coming here every day to bring you lunch." She said quietly.

"We have to keep up appearances." Ron muttered. "She comes here because she has to, not because she wants to."

Well that was a damn lie.

Sun came here because she wanted an escape from her father. He was in the process of having a new office built specially for Sun. It would be waiting for her when she graduated from Oxford…well, it would be if she was actually going to Oxford. He kept asking her opinion on paint colors and what desk she wanted. So she came here because she wanted to get away from her father's constant questioning.

"And I guess she sits on your lap because she has to too, right?" Ron fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"We shouldn't be talking about this right now; you should go back to work." He told her, scooting back up to his desk and shifting through a few papers. Still, Hermione sat there and continued to stare at Ron.

"She's going to go through with this, right?" She asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. "She's going to go wherever she's going to go, and then you and I can be together…right?" Ron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't talk about this right now." He muttered, looking up to see Harry striding back from lunch. "Call me later tonight, okay?"

That seemed to pacify her for now. She smiled at him and bid Harry a quick goodbye before finally going back to her office. Harry gave Ron a confused look as his friend let his head fall onto his desk.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Ron managed to pick his head up with an absolutely miserable look on his face.

"I'm just waiting for August…on August 18th, my life will be back to normal…"

...

Please review, because I love you all and I hope that you love me too :)


	39. Chapter 39

Happy Friday all you pretty people out there :)

**Queer King Stephen**: Well I'm glad that somebody appreciated the banter...

**EmD23** and **aztec2012bigone**: I know, but some chapters are just for fun and help to build the relationship between Ron and Sun...so yeah...

Enjoy and please be sure to review!

...

As the summer passed, Ron found himself becoming overwhelmed by Hermione. Every spare moment that Ron had was expected to be spent with her. She texted and called him, knowing his schedule like the back of her hand. There were times that Ron would ignore his phone or just turn it off all together. He could feel that she was desperate to keep a strong hold of him and was trying to steal his attentions away from the tantalizing piece of ass that was Sun. Ron just needed to get through the next month and then he would be golden.

But tonight, he had to focus on Sun as she finally entered into the world of legality.

Ron really wasn't sure how she had done it, but Sun had convinced her father to abandon the idea of a fancy party and have a party at the remodeled Weasley home. As Ron pulled up to his hardly recognizable home, a great smile pulled at his lips. It had its same shape, but the rough edges had been smoothed over and painted a beautiful, playful blue. It was still rustic, but it carried a modern charm. A landscape architect had even been sent and had remodeled Molly's garden with empty plots of dirt just waiting for Molly's incredible green thumb. As Ron pulled Sun's gift from the passenger side seat, he realized that his discomfort and all of his frustrations were completely worth the smile on his mother's face that welcomed him when he walked through the door.

"Hello dear," Molly said, gently kissing Ron's cheeks and patting him on the shoulder. "You're just in time, your brothers just finished setting up the trampoline out back."

As if on cue, Ron heard the laughter of his nieces and nephews mixed with Sun's giggles. He could see her through the windows, wearing short shorts and a flimsy shirt that hung off of one shoulder and showed off her midriff. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, the black waves bouncing as she held the hands of his nieces and nephews and jumped as high as they could. Ron couldn't help but notice that all of his brothers were staring at Sun as they slowly sipped their beers. When his mother saw what he was looking at, she simply shook her head with a smirk.

"They've been like that ever since she got here." Ron didn't bother to ask and simply walked outside into the sun with his gift tucked under his arm.

"Look, it's uncle Ron!" Sun exclaimed as she dramatically pointed a finger in his direction. "Dog pile on him!" His nieces and nephews instantly launched themselves at Ron and he quickly found himself on the ground. As he struggled to get up from the pile of children on top of him, Sun sauntered over and plucked her gift from his hands. "Feels heavy…did you buy me something expensive?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, like I could ever afford anything expensive." He said, finally pulling the kids off and standing up. "But I think that you'll like it." Sun quirked an eyebrow, spinning the package around in her hands.

"I had better…or else I'm going to send David after your nuts."

"You're going to wha-?"

"Oh my God it's fire crotch!" Ron's eyes widened as a perfectly tan David wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Hope you don't mind that I'm here, Sun invited me." Ron shook his head, not able to ignore the hug that seemed to be lingering for a very long time.

"No, of course you're welcome…it's good to finally meet you." David finally pulled away with a glorious smile on his beautiful face.

"We're gonna have so much fun today!" He exclaimed happily, clapping his hands. Ron just had to grin and shake his head as David grabbed Sun's hand and pulled her back to the trampoline. Ron slowly walked to where Harry was sitting and was offered a beer and a smile.

"So you're no longer a pedophile." Harry said with a great amount of cheer. Ron rolled his eyes, plopping down next to his friend.

"I was never a pedophile." Ron insisted.

"She spent the night at your place…twice." Ron pursed his lips together and just drank his beer as he silently sulked. "And you guys made out all the time." Ron's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you find out about that?" He asked quietly. Harry smirked as he took another swig of his beer.

"Somebody should really take your phone away when you drink, you text me every time…" Ron paled at the mention of him texting his best friend and telling him about his…escapades with Sun.

"But…I only text _you_, right?"

"You also like to text Charlie, who then proceeds to forward all of your awkward and embarrassing texts to the rest of the family…so it's safe to say that we all know…" Ron almost rolled his eyes.

Yeah, that was easy for him to say…

As Ron glanced over at his brothers, he quietly wondered what else he had told his siblings while drunk. God, did they know about the truth behind the stain on his condo wall? Or had they finally figured out why Ron was _really_ afraid of spiders? But his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he spotted a small car pull up behind everybody else's cars. He furrowed his brow together. Everybody that was supposed to be here was here, so who the hell was that supposed to be? Harry also saw the car, slowly standing up with an equally confused expression.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked quietly. As the car parked and the engine was cut off, people began to notice the unexpected guest that had suddenly arrived at the private family party. Sun climbed down from the trampoline, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Either that's Audrey Hepburn driving a Subaru, or my birthday wish didn't come true." She remarked wistfully, earning a small giggle from David. The car door opened and Ron felt his stomach literally fall out of his ass from pure shock. Wearing a pretty floral dress and carrying a very large gift, Hermione came walking towards the house with an overly pleasant smile on her face. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder, feeling the agony radiate from his friend in impossibly strong waves.

"I don't think I could ever totally describe how fucked you are right now." He said, watching Ron's jaw hang and almost swing with the breeze. "Why the hell would you invite her?" He asked as they watched Sun greet Hermione and accept her gift. Ron just shook his head, unable to logically think straight.

"I didn't…I never said a word about the party to her…how the hell did she find out?" He asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders, looking around at the two families that had come together. They all looked surprised and confused to see Hermione there looking so chipper. His first guess would have been Molly, but she looked just as surprised.

"I have no idea." Harry muttered honestly as Sun slowly introduced her family to Hermione. They greeted her kindly, but the discomfort they felt was hard to ignore. Ron groaned before quickly chugging the rest of his beer with a sour look on his face.

This was going to be a long day…

...

Please review :)


	40. Chapter 40

Hello, happy Friday :)

I hope that you're all doing well on this...sadly gloomy Friday...

Yesterday, I took part in a 13 hour Harry Potter movie marathon...and we still have three more movies to go! I will argue, though, that it was the best way to spend a lazy Thursday!

_**EmD23**_: Can you really see where this is going? Take a guess, please, I'd love to hear it lol.

_**Queer King Stephen**_: Aw, that's so sweet of you to say! I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

_**Joleigh13**_: Well you haven't died yet, so this is a good thing, yes?

_**adp1222**_: Maybe they'll get together or maybe they won't...it's a mystery.

_**TroyWeb**_: I'm always so glad when I see a review from you :) It might interest you to know that when I started writing for FFN, I had no idea what a Mary Sue was. I sort of wrote one very early on without realizing it, and had to tweak it slightly when somebody told me what I was doing. I don't like Mary Sue's very much, simply because I've always viewed Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the heroes and they will, for me, forever remain the heroes; this is something that I do not wish to change. And is it really obvious? Well I'll tell you now, you're right...and I love writing men conversations, they're always so fun! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Enjoy the chapter everybody and please don't hesitate to send a review!

...

After an awkward lunch followed by an equally awkward birthday cake and presents, Ron reveled when his mother asked him to take the dishes inside and get the present that Molly had specially made for Sun. He lingered inside the house, leaning against the sink with a heavy sigh.

"So, good party, right?" Ron looked up to see Sun striding into the kitchen carrying all of the silverware and carefully placing it into the sink.

"I'm so sorry about Hermione showing up, I have no idea why or how she even found out about this party."

"Don't apologize, I invited her." Ron felt like he had suddenly been punched in the stomach.

Did he hear her right?

"You invited her?" Sun nodded. "But why?"

"Well I figured that you would want to spend time with her…you know, since you guys will be dating again soon." Sun began to rinse off the silverware and gently wash it as Ron just stared.

"Everybody thinks that I invited her and now they think that I'm a total douche bag!" Sun smirked.

"Then tell them that I invited her." Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, like they're gonna believe that." He muttered, his eyes looking out over the backyard. It was like Hermione had just fallen back into her normal routine with his family. It was as if they had never broken up…except Ron's heart was still in pieces and his confidence was now completely shot to hell.

But it would be oh so easy to just give in and just be with her.

Why did she have to make things so difficult?

"Don't worry, in a couple of months your family will probably have forgotten all about me." Sun said, shutting off the water and wiping her hands on the back of her shorts.

"They won't forget you." Ron muttered, knowing his family far too well. His eyes suddenly rested on the corner of his thoughtfully chosen gift that was currently hiding underneath Fleur's overly large handbag. He quickly picked it up and handed it to Sun, watching her face light up. "Just remember: this is sort of a birthday and thank you gift…you know, for going through with this so that my parents could get their house fixed up…and because it's your birthday." Ron told her as she pulled off the bow and ripped at the paper. As soon as she popped open the box, a smile spread across her face.

"I can't believe you," she muttered, which only made Ron smirk. He hadn't meant to, but he had spent a couple of hours searching for this gift. It was a ceramic sparrow sitting on a slender tree branch, the entire thing painted a rich turquoise. It was quirky and kind of weird, but it was very beautiful…just like Sun, Ron had realized when he first saw it.

So it was kind of perfect for her and that point was only proven as the smile on her face just wouldn't go away.

"I can't imagine you walking around a shop with this in hand." Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"Well thankfully the register was close and the shop was very small." Sun smirked, setting the gift down on the table. "And this way you can keep a little bit of home with you…and remember: I will come to visit you."

"You don't have to." Sun said, quickly shaking her head. "You'll be busy with work and your girlfriend and…"

"I'll make the time." Ron insisted. Sun didn't argue with him and she only smiled at him. They stood together, quietly appreciating the peaceful moment that settled in the room. They lost track of time in the kitchen until Molly came into the room and awoke them from their peaceful trance.

"What are you two just standing in here for? Ron, bring out Sun's gift so that she can open it."

Just as quickly as she had arrived, she was out of the room in a flash. Ron quickly retrieved the neatly wrapped package, handing it to Sun.

"Just so you know, this officially brings you into the Weasley family." He told her. Sun followed him outside with a slightly furrowed brow.

"I'm part of the family with just one gift?" She asked as they walked side by side back out to the long line of picnic tables.

"My mum shows love through effort. I can promise you right now that that gift took a lot of effort and that means that there's a lot of love in that gift." Sun smiled softly, holding the prettily wrapped package close to her chest.

"Did your mum make me a sweater? Oh please tell me that I get a famous Weasley family sweater!"

"Ron, did you ruin the gift?" Molly asked, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"No! She guessed! I said nothing!"

But his denial was ignored.

His parents and siblings began to give him a hard time as Ron tried to defend himself. All the while, Sun just smiled and held onto her pretty package. She jumped suddenly when she realized that Hermione was standing very close to her.

"They never change." She said with a small smirk. Sun felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Something about Hermione's demeanor or the way that she was smiling made Sun feel very uneasy.

"I'll just have to take your word for it." She said with a small smile.

"Yes, you will…I hate to cause a rift between us, but I need to make sure that you do leave like you're supposed to." Sun glanced over at her coolly with a quirked eyebrow.

"You made that pretty clear when you gave me that luggage set."

It was a lovely gift, make no mistake. It was a set of three suitcases and a large trunk, all the same deep crimson with Sun's initials embroidered in soft gold thread. Hermione had said that no respectable girl should ever live without a good set of luggage, but Sun saw right through that. She wanted Sun to use the luggage to go to New York and leave Ron alone.

Well screw her, Sun was just gonna leave it all behind. It would be far too easy for somebody to identify her with such specific luggage.

"Yes, well you'll have to forgive me when I see you and Ron growing very close."

"It's called acting, perhaps you've heard of it?" She asked smartly. She instantly regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but Hermione just smirked.

"You're so young and naïve, it's cute, but people won't put up with it for long." She said, finally glancing over at Sun. "I just need to make sure that you're going to go like you promised that you would."

"You don't need to worry about me." Sun bit back with her eyes narrowed. "Ron is all yours, and I'm sure that you two will be very happy together…but you need to remember something: Ron may not be my fiancé or my boyfriend, but he's still my friend and I plan to keep in contact with him while I'm gone."

"Don't bother," Hermione spit out, quickly becoming annoyed with the girl standing beside her. "He'll be too busy to deal with you."

Hermione walked away before Sun could spit out the mean comeback that was just on the tip of her tongue. Of course she went straight to Ron and saved him easily from his siblings having a lot of experience in that area. Sun was left absolutely fuming as David approached her with a rather large piece of cake.

"Did that skinny bitch just tell you off for no good reason?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. Sun let out an angry sigh as she continued to angrily glare at the back of Hermione's head.

"Yes, I believe that she did." Sun muttered, gripping the package tightly to her chest. David shook his head, taking a big bite of the delicious cake.

"Bitch don't know who she be messin' with." He said, waving his fork with his head bobbing back and forth. Sun sighed, letting her hands loosen up on her package and shrugging off the anger that was building in her chest.

"No, she has no idea, but I don't wanna get in a fight or something. We would probably end up killing her." David pursed his lips together as he gave a good look at the girl in front of him.

"We would take her down a few notches." He said. "And fire crotch is making a big mistake by dating her; she'll probably just leave him again." Sun furrowed her brow, looking over at her best friend.

"Did you really just imply that Ron and I should be together?" David shrugged his shoulders, innocently eating his cake.

"Don't deny that you like him. You've always had a thing for gingers and he is like the perfect ginger for you." Sun sighed, seeing absolutely no point in arguing with him. David was a stubborn bitch who would never let Sun be right about anything.

"He's got a life here." She whispered as a soft breeze rustled up her hair. "He's still in love with her and I don't…I would just be in the way, and I don't want to force myself on him." David gently patted her shoulder, offering her a small and comforting smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you would never be in fire crotch's way." That actually made Sun smile, a small bubble of laughter escaping her lips.

"Are you going to keep calling him fire crotch?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You saw down there and we both know that it's an appropriate nickname for him." Sun instantly blushed with wide eyes.

"I didn't see anything," she insisted. "He just told me what he…had down there." David gleefully smiled as his friend continued to imitate a tomato with such impeccable skills.

"Right…whatevs, I still think you and Ron are gonna end up together."

...

Please be oh so kind and review :)


	41. Chapter 41

Happy Friday everybody!

OMG, I just finished an extremely long Harry Potter marathon and I am on an absolute high! Oh I'm so emotionally exhausted, but it was so worth it. I highly recommend the experience, no matter how late you have to stay up; it is totally worth it!

_**EmD23**_: David is actually based off of a friend...also named David. I swear, this is how he ALWAYS acts. And I totally didn't mean to intimidate you, I am really interested in where you think the story is going. I always enjoy when people guess :) And thank you for pointing that spelling mistake out, I must have missed it.

_**Dragoon Dave**_: If you liked the last chapter, you're going to LOVE this one :)

_**Queer King Stephen**_: Oh David is so hopeful; I find that those are usually the most fun people to be around.

_**cattte**_: There will be 51 chapters, so just ten more to go!

_**Guest**_: You can check in every Friday; I update (usually) without fail :)

You guys, I am so excited for this chapter! It is seriously one of my favorites, no joke. It's so wonderful and sweet and it just makes me go 'awwwww' and I wrote the bloody thing! So here you go!

Enjoy, and be sure to review!

...

On a welcome cool early August evening, Ron was quietly watching TV with his thoughts making his head shake, making it absolutely impossible to sleep. While he was doing his best to balance his job and his fake wedding with Sun, he was now also forced to deal with Hermione.

Okay, that wasn't the right thing to say, she wasn't something to be dealt with.

Ron just had a limited amount of time and found it difficult to give his time to the people who wanted and demanded his time. As August 18th grew closer, it seemed that he was forced to spend more and more time with Sun's family, and that didn't sit well with Hermione. And now she had become a little obsessed with the idea of a wedding. One night he had randomly found a bridal magazine in her apartment and he had actually freaked out.

They weren't even officially back together yet and she was already thinking about getting married?

Ron couldn't have gotten out of her flat fast enough…

So now what? Jump from a fake engagement to a real one? That just sounded so damn unappealing which was so terribly shocking. He had gone from wanting to marry the woman he loved to being engaged to a total stranger to dreading marrying the woman that he loved…at least, he thought that he still loved her.

Hence why his thoughts were going crazy and he couldn't sleep…

A gentle knock suddenly echoed through his apartment and Ron was honestly surprised. It was late, who the hell would come this late at night? He pulled himself off of his couch and went to the front door, looking through the peephole. Honestly, he wasn't surprised when he saw Sun standing there, but he was just more curious than anything else. He opened the door and leaned against it, waiting to hear an explanation.

"No need to worry, I was just testing my escaping skills, got anything to drink?" Ron smirked, stepping aside to let her in.

"There's beer in the fridge." He told her, shutting the door behind her. "I thought that you were already good at sneaking out."

"Oh I am, but this time I timed myself and had to levitate my trunk outside." Sun explained, grabbing a beer and plopping down on his couch. Ron did the same, sighing as he changed the channel. "By the way, you need to tell your girlfriend to back off before I break her nose." Ron instantly cringed.

"What did she do?"

"Besides buying me luggage to get rid of me and telling me to never speak to you ever again, she's been hanging out with my sisters…a lot…if she tells them anything about my plans, I will hurt her and if we have to go through with the damn wedding, I will never have sex with you. Ever. I will continue to tease you until you die from your blue balls." Ron chuckled, but he knew in the back of his mind that she was being completely serious.

"I'll talk to her." He assured her. "And she won't say anything."

"Oh yeah, because if she said anything then she would lose you and forever hate me…I bet you anything that she would murder me in my sleep."

"She wouldn't murder you." Ron said, rolling his eyes. Really, Sun could be far too dramatic sometimes.

"Yes, but the threat is still there." Sun said confidently, taking a swig of her beer as Ron found a quidditch game that was playing in America. Sadly, it wasn't as big a deal in America as it was in the UK, but the Americans still had some decent players. Sun sighed, staring at the TV with longing eyes. "That's something that I'm really going to miss." She muttered.

"Quidditch?" Ron asked, his answer a quick yet firm nod.

"Yeah, if I had had the time I would have joined the team in a heartbeat."

"Which position?" He asked, finding his interest suddenly engaged.

"Oh please, I'm a skinny Asian girl that has the reflexes of a cat, which position do you think I would've played?" Ron chuckled.

"Harry was a seeker too." He commented. Sun smirked.

"Ah, just another thing that we have in common." She said. Her eyes looked to Ron, who was having trouble really focusing on the game on TV. "My sisters told me that Hermione's already in a relationship again…that things are getting pretty serious and they're already talking about marriage…I assume that that somebody is you and you're going to marry her the minute that I get on the plane?" Ron let his head fall back with a loud and aggravated groan.

"She's the one that's talking about marriage, and it's all because of your stupid wedding."

"Hey, don't put all of the blame on me, it's your wedding too! And we wouldn't even be in this mess if you had just said no." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Then my parents would have lost everything and they wouldn't have a home…if anything, I blame your father for this whole mess." Sun nodded.

"I blame my father for almost everything, so it's perfectly acceptable for you to blame him as well." They clinked their beer bottles together, toasting to their quiet agreement. "So…what kind of a bride is Hermione?" Sun couldn't resist the question. She was just so bloody curious and she knew that it would drive Ron up the wall.

"I don't know and I'm not too keen to find out." Ron muttered. "It's strange…a year ago I wanted to marry her, and now I dread even the thought of her saying the word. That's strange, right?" Sun shrugged her shoulders and chugged down the rest of her beer.

"You were forced into a different, uncomfortable place and she was forced to remember what she had so willingly given up. So…it's like you two switched places in where you were in your lives. Now you want to just date while she's just ready to get married." Ron stared down the neck of his bottle, letting out a small sigh.

"I don't even know if I want to date anybody right now. What is so wrong with wanting to stay single?" Sun slowly shook her head.

"I can't think of one good reason why you shouldn't be single. I'm single, and I'm a perfectly well rounded person."

"You're single because you have absolutely no free time." Sun laughed.

"You forget: I don't sleep."

"Oh God, how could I ever forget that you think that sleep is a waste of time…but you've slept at my place and you've slept just as much as I have, any explanations?" Sun mulled over the thought in her mind before she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, I suppose it's just a comfort thing…with you, I'm not worried about my mother walking in and asking me about color swathes or my father wanting to take me shopping for some fancy leather chair." She closed her eyes, scrunching up her nose. "And…I like how you smell." Ron laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"That's not creepy at all." He said sarcastically. Sun's eyes popped open, instantly focusing in on Ron's wide smirk.

"It's not creepy at all!" She exclaimed. "If you must know…you smell like Graham." Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"Who on earth is Graham?" Sun uncomfortably shifted in her seat, pursing her lips together.

"Graham was the dance teacher that I had after…you know…" She motioned to her scar and Ron quickly understood. "After I was injured, my old dance studio dropped me because I was no longer…visually appealing. Graham had a small basement studio and he was the only teacher in all of London that would accept me. He made me the dancer that I am today and I made his studio famous." She shrugged, offering him a small smile. "Graham was the first person that earned my trust and made me actually like myself again…and you smell like him."

"So, I smell like your dance teacher…?" Sun nodded, gently giggling.

"And that gives me a lot of comfort, hence the extra sleep that I get when I sleep with you." Ron smirked when he saw her gently blush, her hands going to her cheeks as soon as she felt her face heat up. "And now I'm blushing and soon I shall be impersonating a tomato."

"Yes, but at least you're a beautiful tomato, not many tomatoes can say that." Sun laughed, sinking down in her seat.

As the sound floated across his ears, Ron felt the unmistakable pull that he had felt when he had first felt that spark with Hermione.

No…this couldn't be happening…not now…

Sure Sun was bright and bubbly and a horrible over worker, but there was something about her that made Ron's heart beat a little faster and his mouth go dry, and it wasn't because she was so beautiful and her body made him want to melt.

No, it wasn't any of that.

It was the fact that she was passionate and a dedicated artist. It was the fact that Sun was comfortable just hanging out watching a quidditch game while drinking a beer. She could be completely herself around him and not have to hide the parts of herself that she didn't like.

Ron knew that it was wrong and he knew that he would regret this later, but he just couldn't help himself. As Sun sat there in a pair of ratty sweat pants while stealing a drink of his beer and letting out a small burp, Ron just accepted his feelings.

Ron fell in love, and it was the most wonderful and awful moments of his life.

Oh what would he ever say to his mother now?

"So how long do you think it'll be before your parents notice that you're gone?" He asked, fighting the urge to at least put an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh it'll probably be in the morning, everybody's asleep at my house." She pushed back her hair, offering him a sleepy smile. "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I could really use a good night's sleep." Ron quickly nodded as he watched her sleepily rub her eyes.

"Sure, you're always welcome to stay here."

...

Please be sure to review :)


	42. Chapter 42

Happy Friday all you lovely people :) I hope that you've had a lovely week! I'm sad because school is starting back up in two weeks and I totally don't want to go back...no bueno...

_**Joleigh13**_: Can we be friends? For reals? Oh I'm so glad!

_**TroyWeb**_: I know, they would make such a cute couple!

_**Dragoon Dave**_: I never kid, it's not in my nature ;) Good guesses, but unfortunately I can't tell you whether or not you're right because that would just ruin the suspense...and I do so love suspense :)

_**EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918 **_: It's going to be sad when Sun leaves, that's for sure...

_**Catte**_: You asked for more and I shall deliver!

So I'm sad to say that we've only got less than ten chapters to go! And then you're all going to have to wait a bit before I've got my other story up and running. I usually like to have the story completely finished before I start posting just so that I can post on a regular basis...unless I forget...like that one week...anyway, I probably won't be posting another story until the beginning of the new year, so I hope that you all won't mind :(

Enjoy, and please review!

...

The next week passed in a bit of a blur for Ron. He worked during the day and then dressed up to go to Sun's house to meet some relative that had just arrived from South Korea for the wedding. They were always very kind to Ron, always wanting to touch his hair and speaking to him in their fast, foreign language. He just smiled and let them do as they wanted, quietly wondering whether or not Korean people had even been exposed to red hair. Sun would laugh as Ron was forced to lean over time and time again so that her shorter aunts and uncles could check to see if his hair was indeed that red.

All the while, Ron had been struggling with the feelings that he had finally acknowledged for Sun. Needless to say, the night that she had spent the night had been difficult, especially when she climbed into his bed and curled up next to him with a soft smile. She was wearing his boxers and one of his ratty, old shirts…and she couldn't have looked more attractive. It had been even worse when he had woken up and they both had their arms wrapped tightly around each other like their lives depended on it.

And it hadn't helped that he had a raging amount of morning wood…

Sun had said nothing when he quietly excused himself, but he heard her small giggle as he disappeared into the bathroom.

And now here they were; it was the night before the wedding.

After an impossibly long rehearsal for both the Korean and the western style ceremonies, Ron and Sun were both dragging their feet with heavy frowns on their faces. They just wanted this all to be over…Ron just wanted to drink and Sun just wanted to finally escape. At an overly lavish party inside the Kim household stuffed with friends and family from both the bride and groom's side, both Ron and Sun were feeling completely isolated from the festivities around them. Sun was visibly nervous in her brilliant scarlet dress. It had a high neck with long sleeves, but her back was completely exposed; almost to a point of being inappropriate. It fitted her body perfectly with a long skirt and a small train that trailed behind her as she walked. Two long gold zippers went up the long sleeves and Ron wondered what would happen if anybody unzipped the zippers.

And then the image of Sun walking around topless popped into his head and Ron had to excuse himself before he made a scene…

The couple walked together through the crowd, comfortably talking and doing everything they could to look like a devoted couple. Sun wore her gigantic engagement ring and Ron even came up with a brilliant engagement story to tell the relatives. Lingering touches and kisses passed seamlessly between them, fooling everybody around them.

But the touches and kisses that Ron was giving out weren't fake. He was happy to be next to her, but he was depressed when he thought about how she probably didn't return the feelings. So he forced himself to be content with just gently touching the small of her back or holding her hand…but only when people were looking, of course.

But they couldn't be anywhere near each other when Hermione was around. Otherwise Sun would get the glare that was likely to send the world into absolute darkness for all time.

Those were Sun's words, not Ron's.

But even when Hermione managed to corner Ron for a moment, he found his ears closing to her words and his eyes eagerly seeking out Sun's bright red clad form. And every time he found her, she always looked so poised and beautiful, as if she were modeling for some hidden camera.

And the back of that dress was absolutely stunning. While she was dressed so unlike a bride, she completely outshone every single person in the room; no contest.

"Are you nervous?" Ron perked up and was surprised to see Fleur standing beside him with a small smile.

"Uh, no, I think I'm dreading waking up earlier more than anything." He said, earning a small giggle from his sister.

"It was so nice to finally talk to your fiancée one on one." Fleur admitted. "She's really stunning and very kind. Have you seen her with her nephews? She's going to make a good mother." Ron smirked.

"Yes, you would know." Fleur gently nudged him in the arm with a small smirk, but didn't argue with his assumption.

"Ron, I will admit that I was very much against your engagement to Sun. I thought that it was wrong that you were being used as some sort of bargaining tool, but…I admit that I was wrong." Ron furrowed his brow together.

"What do you mean?"

"You love her." Fleur answered quickly. "I see how you look at her; you care for her and you're excited to get married tomorrow." Ron's jaw dropped from surprise and he felt no urge to shut his mouth. Fleur laughed at his expression, shaking her head. "Don't look so shocked, everybody can see that you're positively smitten with her."

"I'm not smitten." Ron firmly denied. "This is just an arrangement…we're just friends that are gonna eventually have a baby…"Ron quickly took a long drink from his glass, inwardly groaning.

Was he really that obvious?

"If you say so, but I don't know of anybody that would look at their friend the way that you look at Sun." She pointed out. Ron sighed, feeling a headache form in his temples.

So now his family believed that he was in love with Sun, which was true, but nobody was supposed to know that!

"And when you two do have babies, they will be very beautiful." Fleur assured him, gently touching his arm. Ron smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you think so."

"Oh we all do, your brothers have a bet going to see who can guess when you two will have a baby. The pot is quite large, so try to aim around one year and six months, Bill and I could really use the money." Ron rolled his eyes, ignoring the bizarre request.

Suddenly, Sun came walking up to him, handing him a glass of champagne with an unhappy look on her face.

"Come on, my dad wants to make a toast and give us a gift." From her irked expression, Ron could tell that this gift was far from small.

"What did he get us?"

"It's in an envelope, it could be anything." She muttered. They bid a quick goodbye to Fleur before slowly making their way through the throngs of people. "I'll bet you anything that he's going to do exactly what he did for my sisters." She grumbled out in frustration.

"What did he do?"

"He bought them all a house somewhere in the posh part of London." Ron almost fainted.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell are we supposed to do with a house?"

"Well, we're supposed to live in it and raise a family." She gently nudged him. "I bet that after I run away, my father will let you keep the house out of guilt."

Oh now there was a thought. Ron wouldn't mind moving out of his condo and into a house on the posh side of London. Honestly, who wouldn't grab at that opportunity and hold onto it for dear life?

"I don't know if I could keep it." He admitted. Sun smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Knowing your family, they would probably make you keep it." She commented. "Besides, don't you want a big house to raise lots of little babies in? I bet that Hermione would." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do after you're gone." He told her. "But you will still write to me, right?" Sun instantly nodded.

"You'll be my only connection to home, how could I not write?"

...

Review please!


	43. Chapter 43

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU GUYS!

*ahem*

Happy Friday :)

I'm quite eager to see you all and quite excited about this chapter. I think you will all be once again torn by the ending, which will thrill you and leave you desperate for more...at least I hope that's the reaction that I receive...I probably shouldn't go on a sugar high before I post these chapters, my expectations rise far too high...

ANYWAY!

_**TroyWeb**_: Yes, Fleur would be the first person to figure it out. And I see Ron as a redheaded baby maker...can you tell that I want to have his ginger babies? Because I do...a lot...and thank you so much for the review!

_**Dragoon Dave**_: Oh goodness, how do you know that there will be a fallout with Ron and Hermione? lol, just teasing...or am I? Gosh I'm evil, but I love to keep you guessing :) Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it :)

So, I added something special because I know how much you've all been dying for this (believe me, I've been dying for it too)! See if you can figure out what little treat I added to make this chapter _extra_ special :)

Please enjoy, and be sure to send lots and lots of reviews!

...

By the time that they reached Mr. Kim, the party guests could feel what was about to happen. It took little effort to quiet them and they all waited eagerly for what Mr. Kim had to say.

"I am so pleased to see so many of our friends and family here this evening. As I'm sure you're all aware, we're here to celebrate the marriage of my youngest daughter Sun to Mr. Ronald Weasley. I will not bother to say much, because it would take me far too long to describe the joy and the pride that I feel for my daughter and her soon-to-be husband. Now, usually, when my children marry, I provide them with a home where they may grow as a couple and create a loving family. Now, Sun is…different from my other three daughters, so a house simply would not do."

He handed the envelope to Ron with a wide smile on his face.

"This is the deed to your parents' house and land along with a deed for fifty more acres of land. I will build you both the house of your dreams, but only if you promise to give me a granddaughter quickly." Sun's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as Ron hesitantly accepted the envelope.

Here it was.

The beautiful, sweet deed that he had sacrificed his time and effort to get. And now he was holding it and could do whatever he wanted with it. And now…Sun could run. And by the way that she was eagerly eyeing that envelope, she was going to run soon.

…

About an hour later, after Ron had quickly signed the deed to his parent's land over to his father while nobody was looking, he spotted Sun silently climbing the stairs with calm and cool steps so as not to draw attention to herself. He quietly followed after her, curious to see how she was about to escape. Also, he felt the urge to avoid Hermione, who was currently giggling away with Ginny.

Honestly, was his sister so easily swayed by a glass of wine?

Ron peered inside Sun's bedroom to see her rushing around the room in a recently put on pair of leggings and her new favorite shirt: Ron's cut up ACDC shirt. Her hair and her makeup were still perfect as she hopped around, pushing her feet into her boots one at a time. She acknowledged him with a smile as she pulled on her grey trench and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"I suppose you've come to say goodbye?" She asked, wrapping a thin scarf around her neck.

"I suppose," he replied with a smirk. "Where's David?" He asked.

"He's already at the airport, waiting at the gate." She giggled. "He keeps texting me to see what's going on and where I am." Sun forced herself to stop rushing around with a little sigh. Her knees were shaking from excitement, Ron assumed. "This is really happening…this is really happening…"

She continued to repeat this mantra to herself as she rushed to her trunk and began to pull it towards the window. Ron rushed over to help her, opening the window for her and watched as she carefully lowered it to the ground without a sound. As soon as it was safely on the ground, she draped a large satchel over her shoulder, offering him another small smile as she tucked her wand away at the bottom of her bag.

"Well, I guess…this is goodbye."

"I guess so," Ron muttered, feeling his mouth suddenly go dry. He suddenly became very frightened to see her jump out that window. Partly because he was concerned for her safety, but mostly because he knew that once she jumped out that window he would probably never see her again. This would be the moment that they would part and then he would be forced back into his life of normalcy. He would be forced to go back to a job that he had grown to hate with a woman, whom he had also grown to dislike as a girlfriend, trailing after his every move like some hungry animal. He would now be forced to suffer through a life that he was no longer happy with.

When had this happened; when had his attitude about his life changed so dramatically?

Ron now thirsted for the freedom that Sun was about to receive. She would be free and away from the death grip that her family had on her. She was going to be a ballerina; what a marvelous thing to tell your friends. Surely she would meet some bloke in America…and then Ron would lose her to some strange man with an even stranger accent.

As Sun stuck out her hand to say goodbye, the same gesture she had shown him when they first met, he had to let his mind ask a single question:

Could he live without Sun?

As soon as Ron took hold of her hand and felt a serene warmth spread through his chest, he could no longer contain himself. He gripped her hand and pulled her until she collided with his chest, causing her to stare up at him with bewildered eyes. Before she could utter the question in her mind, he firmly kissed her and threw caution out the window. He could tell that he had caught her off guard and feared that she would push him away, but she remained still...and in an instant, she gave into him and closed her eyes. She let go of his hand only to let it slip up his chest and gently fist in his shirt only to pull him closer. Ron wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body hard against him. He would be damned if he let her go, not now that he was finally able to express how much he cared about her. She whimpered when his tongue found her lower lip, nearly driving him to push her down against the bed and finish what they had started so many times before.

"I want to go with you." He said as soon as his lips regrettably left hers. Sun quietly stared, unsure of what to say and still starry eyed from their kiss. "I want to go with you to New York."

"You can't." She whispered softly, letting him continue to hold her. "You have so many people here that love you and don't want you to go away…you would be missed more than I would be." Sun inwardly whimpered. That was the saddest thing that she had ever thought, but she knew that it was true. "You can't miss any birthdays or new babies; this is supposed to be the most treasured time of your life."

"Yes, but what good is that time when you're miserable?" He asked, slowly letting go of her with an angry scowl on his face.

"You have Hermione." She reminded him innocently. "You know that she loves you...and she'll marry you as soon as you ask her."

"But I don't love her." Ron said, complete confidence in his words. "I can't be with her…nothing has changed and she's going to leave me again." Sun slowly nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Still, I could never take you away from your mother, she would never forgive me."

"She doesn't have to know." Ron quickly answered. "I'll tell her exactly what you're going to tell your parents."

"I'm not telling them anything," Sun whispered sadly. "No notes, no goodbyes; I'm just leaving and they can assume what they want."

Ron simply stared into her eyes and she could clearly see that he wasn't going to change his mind about this no matter what she said to him. He was determined, which Sun knew meant that he wouldn't budge from his position. So she just sighed before a thought occurred to her.

"You're not doing this because you've fallen in love with me, are you?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer her, but only a small squeak came out. Yes, he had accidentally fallen in love with her, but she didn't need to know that! Ron quickly shook his head, keeping his face as serious as possible. Still, his expression spoke volumes and Sun couldn't help but smile and blush at the thought of a man loving her.

"No…but I won't deny that I've started to care for you and…I don't want to marry you or sleep with you, but I would like to date you." He admitted, comfortable with telling her that much. Sun smiled and Ron was relieved to see that she wasn't running out of fear.

"So you'll come all the way to New York City just to date me?" She asked with a small laugh. "That seems like quite the move just to date somebody...I'm not sure I'm worth it..."

"Yes you are," Ron didn't even have to think about his answer. "And I want to get a new job, and see a new place…isn't that what life is all about? Aren't you supposed to go and explore?" Sun just stared at him with admiration, a look that Ron had never seen on her face. It was actually rather captivating now that he saw it.

"I couldn't agree with you more." She said quietly. "All right, the plane flies out at midnight and it's nine now…if we apperate to your place, we should have enough time to pack you a suitcase and still have time to pawn off my ring and buy the tickets. Ron…are you sure that you want to do this? You have to be sure...you can't take this back…" Ron nodded with a sigh and a smile.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life…but I think that we should really do something first." Sun quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We need a video camera…and you should probably take off your jacket."

...

Please review :)


	44. Chapter 44

Happy Friday my faithful readers, I hope this day finds you in good spirits!

So you guys are hilarious and I love you tremendously for the reviews! I'm glad that I was able to surprise a few people and able to leave you all hanging. Unfortunately, this chapter will once again leave you all hanging...but you'll love it, I promise :)

_**Queer King Stephen**_: I love you too :)

_**EmD23**_: Haha, not quite yet...or maybe they never do that...oh I do so love to torment you all...and the wand/plane thing will be explained in a later chapter, but basically they're going off the grid.

_**adp1222**_: I'm glad that I could put you out of your misery my dear!

_**aztec2012bigone**_: Yes, Ron grew some balls, everybody's happy!

_**Dragoon Dave**_: Aw I'm not cruel...at least I try not to be...and don't worry, the video camera will be explained :)

_**Andy Elladora Black**_: No, you need say nothing more...

_**Emily**_: Oh such crude language! Perhaps I shall not update...oh damn, who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to review :P

Please enjoy, and be sure to send me lots and lots of reviews!

...

Choi had always loved weddings.

Growing up with four sisters and three brothers, all older than her, she had been greatly involved with each wedding, both the traditional and western style ceremonies. Her own wedding had been an overly spectacular event and she had treasured every minute of it.

Then, with the birth of each of her daughter's, they had come with the promise of a beautiful wedding. Her three eldest daughters had all had beautiful, perfect weddings that had made a great impression on the British social scene.

But from the time that Sun was a toddler, Choi had known that she would be different from her other daughters. Sun was enthusiastic about all things creative where her sisters had only rolled their eyes at the suggestion of art. And after Sun's accident, it had only cemented the fact that she was special and would always be different from her sisters. Choi had watched in pain as her daughter struggled to fit in while the rest of the world tried to push her away. Every moment of normalcy was celebrated and each moment of over achievement was cherished by Choi and her daughter. Sun's engagement to Ron had been a tremendous blessing and Choi was sure that this was the final piece to the puzzle that was Sun's happiness.

When the morning of Sun's wedding dawned at the Kim household, Choi was smiling like a little girl. She put on her silk robe with her matching slippers and eagerly rushed to Sun's room. This was the last wedding until one of her grandchildren got married, so this was going to be a very big day for everybody. Choi was eager to dress her daughter like a beautiful Korean doll and have the world see her as the beautiful woman that she had become. The pictures on page six were already in her head, only making her smile widen.

Choi knocked on Sun's door, waiting eagerly for her daughter's voice to allow her to enter.

"Sunny? It's amma, it's time to wake up, the hair stylist and the photographer will be here in half an hour." Choi finally pushed the door open, too excited to wait for permission to enter. As soon as Choi entered the room, she felt a cold chill go down her spine. The room was strangely cool, as if nobody had slept here. Her mouth went dry as she briskly walked to Sun's bed. It was perfectly made without a single impression in the sheets. Choi checked the bathroom and the closet, but sadly they were both empty and cold from the lack of human contact.

And then Choi's heart stopped when she noticed one small detail: Sun's school trunk was missing.

That sent Choi running down the hallways, screaming for her husband. After he examined the room closely, he made an immediate phone call to the Weasley family, who had run into similar circumstances when it came to finding Ron, only there was one difference: they had a DVD that had been left for them.

Both families came together at the Weasley home after the proper arrangements had been made. Guests were called and gifts were returned because it was very obvious that there would be no wedding that day. The families were equally distraught, wondering what could have happened to their children.

"They could have run away together." Choi suggested as she was handed a cup of tea. Molly quickly nodded.

"Yes, they could have eloped."

"Well, we won't know until we play this." Percy said, holding up the DVD. All eyes were on him as he placed the DVD in the player. He didn't even need to push play; an image instantly popped up. Ron and Sun were sitting in front of her laptop, staring curiously at the screen. This had been taken the night before, while the party was still going on downstairs.

"Is it on?" Ron asked. Sun nodded, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"I think so." She muttered, clicking one last thing before focusing her eyes on the built-in camera. "Hello everybody, if you're watching this, you've obviously discovered that Ron and I are gone. Don't worry, we're not dead, we're both perfectly safe."

"And we're not trying to make you worry about this." Ron quickly interjected. "That's the last thing that we want to do." Sun nodded.

"Ron's right, we don't want anybody to be upset about this, but we wanted to make it clear that we're not interested in the least in getting married. Ron is my friend and neither of us could ever imagine subjecting each other to being married to each other." They both smirked, Ron nudging her in the arm.

"We've gone away and by the time that you watch this, we'll be long gone. All we ask is that you please not try and find us. We've run away for a reason, obviously."

"If you find us, we'll just keep running." Sun swore. "We love you all very much, but we just need this time away from you." Ron smirked slightly.

"We will come back, but only when we want to." Sun nodded in agreement, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"We have to go if we're going to make our appointment." She said, clearly hiding something from the camera. Ron also looked up at the clock before he nodded.

"Right," he muttered before looking back at the camera. "We'll see you when we see you." He said with a wide smile. Sun eagerly waved before shutting off the camera and ending the video. Stunned silence followed and nobody was quite sure what to say.

But eight hours away, the conversation showed no signs of stopping as Ron, Sun, and David arrived at their new, drab apartment. David looked gravely around at the sad walls and the even sadder furniture that had been packed in.

"This place is so…sad." He muttered, quickly realizing that he had been misled by the real estate website.

Spacious his ass…

Sun pushed open the bedroom door with her foot and a skeptical look on her face, seeing that it was only big enough to fit their king size mattress and a small bedside table inside.

And that was not a closet; that was a hovel.

"Well it's perfect for our price range and we only need a place to sleep and eat…and watch mindless TV when we get too depressed about the world." David let out a heavy and dramatic sigh.

"Our social life is no more." He said wistfully. Sun shook her head, sliding her trunk against the wall of the bedroom and taking a seat.

"We're not here to socialize, we're here to chase our dreams." David smiled, rolling his eyes at the dreamy expression on Sun's face and looking towards Ron as he rummaged through their sad little kitchen.

"So, let's discuss sleeping arrangements!" David proclaimed, eagerly clapping his hands.

"You're not sleeping with Ron." Sun instantly told him, knowing that glint in his eye. David rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even let him answer for himself!" He exclaimed.

"It's not happening," Ron said, never looking away from the cabinets as he looked through them. "If I could, I would force you to sleep on the couch."

"It pulls out." Sun quickly said, perking up in her spot.

"Oh no, I am not sleeping on the couch just so that you two can play house without your clothes on."

"And I'm not gonna sleep in a bed with somebody that's going to try and grope me when I'm vulnerable." Ron told him, smirking as he watched the young man pout in defeat.

"Well then you shouldn't sleep with Sun…" Sun just smirked, running her hands through her hair.

"I'm sleeping in the middle and you two are just going to have to deal with it." She looked up at Ron, who had yet to say anything about their tiny, new apartment. "So, what do you think?" She asked with a bright, but tired smile. Ron leaned against the door frame, giving the place one last look over the small apartment before looking down at Sun with a little smile.

"Well, it's not much, but it's home."

...

Review :)


	45. Chapter 45

Hello all, happy Friday :)

We're only six chapters away from being at the end, and it's quite sad, especially when you consider that I probably won't be posting anything until the beginning of next year. But I promise, the story is worth the wait!

College has been brutal, and it's only the first full week of classes, but it is what it is...on the bright side, I've gotten totally hooked on American Horror Story. Seriously, that TV series is brilliant and I can't stop watching!

Anyway...

_**TroyWeb**_: Well...I didn't exactly say that they eloped...they just ran away together...

_**Queer King Stephen**_: Aw I hope that you're this nice when I put up my next story! You will read, won't you?

_**adp1222**_: But things turn out well for Hermione, you'll see :)

_**Dragoon Dave**_: I'm going to go with you're a glutton for punishment :)

So, if you would be so kind, please review! I would love to get up to 200 before I finish; I think it would be a personal best for me!

...

Without much surprise, Sun was instantly accepted into Julliard moments after her audition. She had come home drunk off of excitement and had literally tackled Ron when he attempted to congratulate her. They had gone out drinking to the closest bar that they could find and spent hours there toasting to Sun's impending success as a ballerina. They all got tipsy and leaned against each other for support as they stumbled home to their terribly small apartment.

And that was the first night that David slept on the couch.

It would be a long time before David would be forced to sleep in the living room permanently, but we'll get back to that later…

A few days after Sun had gotten accepted to Julliard and the excitement had finally died down, they all made a pact that they would find some sort of job within the week, because they could only survive so long on the money earned from Sun's ring and Ron's beloved car. Sun managed to secure a job at a lower east side vintage boutique while David took a waiter job at a small restaurant in Little Italy. Both were part time positions since the pair were going to their own respective schools, which just left Ron to find a brand new career.

Yeah, easier said than done.

Ron was desperate to find something serious that he could truly commit to for the rest of his life, but the search turned up nothing and it was starting to look grim. One night, after Sun came home, she thrust a flyer into his face with a determined look in her eyes. The enchanted piece of paper may have appeared to be a flyer for a used mattress, but to the magical eye it was a call for all teachers to come and apply at the East American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"But…I'm not a teacher." He said solemnly, taking the flyer from her and looking it over.

"I know, but maybe you could be a quidditch coach or something?" She told him, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it down on the couch. "I remember how much you said that you loved quidditch, I bet that you'd have a lot of fun with that." Ron smirked to himself.

"Not really sure they would want me, I wasn't exactly the star player of the team."

"But that doesn't mean that you'll be a bad coach." She pointed out. "Just go and try, you'll never know until you go and check it out."

So he did, just to make her smile and kiss his cheek. As he sat there in this room that was really quite lovely with stone vaulted ceilings that reminded him of Hogwarts, he nervously read and reread his resume over and over again. It wasn't overly impressive…and it wasn't like he could put 'helped defeat Voldermort' on there.

That would just be tacky.

After waiting for half an hour, Ron was called into the office of Headmaster Aaby. He was a well built man, albeit a little shorter than Ron had expected. Short, graying brown hair speckled the sides of his head while the top reminded Ron of a smooth dome. Kind eyes crinkled behind thing wire frames he smiled and took Ron's resume.

"Good afternoon," Aaby greeted, his eyes reading over Ron's resume before either of them had sat down. Ron hesitantly took a seat as he watched the man's eyes literally bug out of his head. "You're Ron Weasley…as in _the_ Ron Weasley?" He asked, sinking down into his plush leather chair.

Oh yeah, Ron had forgotten that he was famous…

"Yes sir," he replied with a small nod. "Now, I know that I'm not a teacher, but-."

"What on earth are you doing here in New York?" Aaby asked, completely amazed. "Wouldn't you be better off in London? I'm sure Hogwarts would be happy to have you on staff." He said, placing the resume down on his desk and leaning back in his chair.

"I've recently made a big move and thought that it was the appropriate time to make a career change." He said, nervously wringing his hands out of sight of Headmaster Aaby. Ron hadn't felt so nervous in his entire life as the man kept reading over his resume.

"I see that you've been an auror for the past five years, I assume that you've been dealing with the remaining death eaters?"

"Yes, the few that are left." Ron answered. "It's quieted down a lot, but there are the occasional outbursts…no deaths yet, but we're always careful." Aaby nodded with a smirk.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm just so shocked that you're here, sitting in my office." He said, his smirk widening. "You're a legend; nobody's going to believe that you were in my office." Ron shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well they'll have to believe you if I start working here." He replied smartly. Aaby laughed, quickly nodding. He took a moment to compose himself from all of the excitement before he focused and continued on with the interview.

"It says here that you're interested in being a quidditch coach."

"Yes sir, I played for several years and I would love to be a coach for the students." Ron mentally rolled his eyes and smacked himself upside the head. He sounded like an idiot…but if being an idiot got him a job, he would be the best idiot that he could be.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I can't in good conscious offer you a coaching job."

Ron's heart instantly fell and he felt a strong wave of defeat wash over him. David and Sun had been able to get jobs…he was a grown ass man and he couldn't even get a fucking decent job. He mentally began to question his decision to leave his job and make such a dramatic change, but he couldn't even bring himself to think about it. Ron desperately wanted to throw a fit or kick something, but he kept his composure and gave a swift nod.

"Well, thank you for-."

"Honestly, that would just be a waste of your talents." Aaby said, casually shrugging his shoulders.

That almost knocked Ron out of his chair from surprise. That was a response that he definitely wasn't expecting.

"No, I would want you to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the upperclassmen and the advanced students. These would be the students who would be interested in pursuing a career as an auror. With your vast experience, you could prepare the students for real life situations that they would face in the field. Would that be something that you would be interested in? Now, the pay isn't great, but the benefits are excellent and you would receive all holidays off." Ron stared at him with wide eyes, mentally smacking himself and forcing himself to speak.

"Yes…yes, that would be very good…does this mean that I have the job?" He asked hesitantly. Aaby laughed, standing and extending his hand.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, you've got the job." Both men laughed, shaking each other's hands, both feeling equally accomplished. Ron had gotten a good job and Arthur Aaby had hired a celebrity.

And that night, after a round of celebration, David slept on the couch for the second time.

...

Please review :)


	46. Chapter 46

Hey everyone, happy Friday :)

Only five more chapters until the end!

_**TroyWeb**_: Yes, I think Ron tends to forget that he's done quite a bit and that he's well known :) And I love him as a teacher too! I would love to have Ron as my teacher...

_**EmD23**_: Ron doesn't really need to stay incognito, just Sun :) And I have a feeling that you're going to _really_ enjoy this chapter...

_**aztec2012bigone**_: Thank you! And I hope that you're looking forward to my next story! I've even given it a title, so it's official!

_**Dragoon Dave**_: You're right, it's not your fault; I can't help that I'm so talented ;) lol and the ball hasn't dropped...not quite yet...

So, I have a feeling that this will be the chapter where everybody is going to flip a shit. Like seriously, I think this is going to make people squeal and cheer and just plain love my face :)

Enjoy!

...

At his new job, Ron finally felt at home. His students marveled at him and would often stay after class to hear the many stories that he had about his adventures with Harry and Hermione. He surprised himself with how much he remembered from school, but it helped that he had put many of these things into practice over the years. And he was grateful that he didn't have to wear the robes he remembered his teachers wearing when he was a student. He could wear whatever he wanted as long as he wore a uniform black robe over his clothing to distinguish himself as a teacher.

And the best part of all was that he and Sun had gone on their first date. They went out to dinner; some small place in the village where they could just be casual. They were there for four hours, talking and discovering things about each other that they had never known. Ron would admit that it was hard to not get physical quickly since they were sharing a bed and he was sleeping next to her every night, but he made himself be content with just holding her.

One evening, long after David had gone to bed, Ron was busy grading papers. It wasn't so bad; he didn't know why teachers always complained about doing it. He was patiently waiting for Sun to come home, and he was starting to worry since she was well over an hour late.

Just as he was about to put his quill down and go look for her, their front door opened and Sun strode in looking absolutely beat.

"You're really late." He said, doing his best to not jump up and hug her. Instead, he ignored his grading and watched her lock the door and cross the living room to enter the small kitchen.

"Well, I needed to go shopping." She explained with a small shrug, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small package wrapped in bright red paper and topped with a gold bow. She tossed it to Ron with a devious smirk. "Happy anniversary." He quirked an eyebrow, curiously turning the package around in his hands.

"What anniversary?"

"One year ago today, we were matched up thanks to my father being a meddling dick…and if that had never happened, I would have never met one of my dearest friends." Ron smiled, though it was a timid smile.

'Am I just a friend?' He asked himself as he delicately held the package. He shook his head slightly and looked up at Sun, his smile growing as she stared at him expectantly.

"Wow, I wish that I had remembered to buy you a present…and hide it in the microwave because you never use it…" His eyes flickered over to said location and Sun's face instantly lit up. She dashed over to the microwave and popped open the door to reveal a neatly wrapped box with the card addressed to her.

"How did you remember?" She asked as she retrieved the box from the microwave and shut the door.

"Well it was pretty easy since somebody left a post it note with today's date and a reminder to buy a gift for me in the bathroom." Sun smirked, sitting down next to Ron and pushing aside his papers.

"You know that I can't remember anything unless I make a note for myself."

"I know," Ron said with a chuckle. "Just open your present." Sun didn't need to be told twice. She instantly ripped the paper back to reveal a clean black frame encasing their engagement announcement. Sun giggled as she held it up to admire it.

"This is very thoughtful and very clever, thank you." She said. "Now open yours!" She insisted with an eager smile. Ron did as he was told, happy to have a break from grading papers.

The box contained a small framed charcoal drawing that Sun had done of the pair kissing without any apparent clothing. It made Ron blush a little because of Sun's clearly exposed breasts and Ron's large hands going up her slim torso. When he looked at Sun, he wasn't surprised to see that she was blushing heavily.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her eyes never meeting his. He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I do," he quietly answered. "But don't be insulted if I don't hang it up in my office." Sun laughed, finally bringing her eyes up to meet him. Within two seconds, they were hungrily kissing each other, neither sure which of them had leaned forward first. Of course, at that moment, neither of them really cared. Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her body, pulling her up and leaning against the kitchen counter with their bodies tightly pressed together. Ron was forcefully undressing her, earning a small, eager whimper every time a button popped. He pulled back from her lips when he realized that he had stripped her completely save for her deep purple panties that clung so deliciously to her ass.

It was quickly confirmed that purple was Ron's new favorite color…and honestly, who could blame him?

A shudder went through Sun's heated body, her nipples puckering under Ron's heated gaze.

"Can we go to bed?" She asked quietly.

"David's already in bed." Ron whispered, leaning down and kissing along her neck and jaw line.

"Will you please pull out the couch?" She asked, watching Ron pull back with heavily lidded eyes. "I'm really cold." Without breaking eye contact, Ron reached down onto the table and picked up his wand, flicking it and listening as the couch pulled itself out. He quickly dropped his wand back onto the table before he hoisted Sun up and carried her bridal style to the makeshift bed that they would share for the night. As soon as he had put her down and she was under the heavy blankets, Ron quickly began to strip himself of all clothing with a boyish grin on his face. Sun quietly giggled as he climbed into bed and pressed his naked body against her heated skin.

"You really are a fire crotch." She whispered before Ron hungrily kissed her again. He smirked, reaching down and slowly pulling her panties down and tossing them down to the floor.

"Yes, now let me show you why I deserve that nickname."

…

The next morning was one of the most glorious and tortuous experiences that Ron had ever faced. He had awoken that morning with a smile already on his face. Sun was fast asleep on his chest, her hands pressed comfortably against his body.

They had made love, and it didn't feel stupid or weird for Ron to say that.

As he stared down at her, he grimaced slightly as he realized that he would eventually have to go to work. He hated having to leave her, but he had to be at work in an hour. He kissed her awake, quietly whispering that he had to go to work and that he would see her that night. She just sleepily nodded, kissing him back and then rolling over to fall back asleep.

Two hours later, when David emerged from the bedroom ready to leave for school, he smirked when he saw a still slumbering Sun on the pullout bed. He sat down next to her, gently shaking her shoulders.

"Sunny, it's time to wake up, don't you have class at ten?" He asked sweetly, brushing back her hair. She mumbled something under her breath before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Okay, I'm awake." She meekly whispered, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Being naked in front of David hardly bothered her.

He was gay, what was he gonna do?

"So, you two did it?" He asked with a smug smirk. "I'm not surprised, you have such a thing for gingers." Sun sighed, but didn't deny it. "Does this mean that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" He eagerly asked. Sun shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so." She answered with a fond smile.

"Make it facebook official or else it didn't happen." He told her, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"David, you know that we had to delete our facebook's so that nobody could find us. We've had to make yours super secure, remember?" David sighed.

"I know, I know…well, I'll see you later…and put on a bra before people see you running around naked!" He stopped at the door, turning back to look at Sun with a wide smile. "I knew that you guys would end up together." Sun quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a small giggle. David adjusted the strap of his bag, slowly shaking his head.

"He's perfect for you Sunny...you two were meant for each other..." Sun opened her mouth to retort, but she slowly let his words sink in and just leaned back in bed with a smile spreading across her face. David sighed, seeing the content expression on his friends face. "I'll see after work...and seriously, put a shirt on, Mrs. Su will have heart failure if she sees you walking around naked." Sun rolled her eyes, throwing her pillow and aiming for David's head.

"Go to class already!"

...

Please review if you would be so kind :)


	47. Chapter 47

Happy Friday lovelies :)

You guys, I'm getting so sad! We're like four chapters away from the end and then...and then it's going to be all over until January when I post my next story!

BTW, my next story is like...well, there's a lot of sex. Like I usually feel pretty awkward writing sex scenes, but for some reason it just came really easily for this next story and so...there's a lot of sex...yeah...

_**TroyWeb**_: I know, doesn't it just warm your heart?

_**Queer King Stephen**_: Well you're the highlight of my day! And I've been meaning to ask you, will you be reading my next story too?

_**Dragoon Dave**_: Same question, will you be reading my next story too? And you're awesome!

And just a heads up, next week chapter is going to have a HUGE twist...like I might get some angry reviews...

ANYWAY!

Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review so that I can reach my goal of 200 reviews by the end of the story! Just four more chapters to go, so please be kind and send me a review!

...

Ron was walking on a cloud all day with a broad smile on his face. There was supposed to be a quiz today, but he had just made it a free day so that he could just continue fantasizing about his night with Sun.

To put it bluntly, she was the best that he had ever had.

She was daring, yet innocent and that drove Ron crazy in the best way possible. She showed no fear when it came to various positions and only stopped when Ron was totally spent. If this was going to be their regular sex life, Ron couldn't wait to get home.

Soon, it was the end of the day and Ron dismissed his students. As they rushed away, Headmaster Aaby slipped inside the classroom, calling after the students and telling them not to run in the hallway.

"Good afternoon Headmaster, what brings you here?" Ron asked as he slowly packed up his bag.

"Oh I just wanted to check on you, see how your first month is going."

"It's great!" Ron answered honestly, strapping the bag across his chest and over his shoulder.

"Could I have a quick talk with you?" Aaby asked when all of the students had gone. "Come, we'll walk and talk." Ron nodded, obediently following and locking his classroom door as they left. "Mr. Weasley, I received a very interesting phone call yesterday from a Mr. Lee-Moon Kim."

Ron felt bile rise up in his throat and he swore that he was going to vomit right here in the middle of the hallway.

"He asked if I knew you or if I had seen his daughter Sun."

"What did you say?" Ron instantly blurted out, feeling the sweat pour down his forehead and temples.

"I told him that of course I had heard of you, but I had never met you or his daughter." Aaby stopped Ron in the hallway, giving him a stern look. "Mr. Weasley, you're a wonderful teacher; the students love you and I don't want to lose you…but if you're involved in something illegal with this man's daughter, you need to tell me now so that I can consult our lawyers on what to do." Ron let out a small sigh of relief, the bile quickly disappearing from his throat.

"No sir, nothing illegal." He assured him.

"Then why is this man calling me looking for you and his daughter?"

"Sir, I can explain everything…"

And he did.

Ron told Aaby the entire story about Sun and Ron and how they had met and been matched up in an arranged marriage. He told him about his family home and how he had done all of this for his family to keep their house and their land. Then he told him of their quick escape and disappearance into the New York population.

"There's nothing illegal going on," Ron assured him again. "Sun and I…we just really need to be on our own, just for a little while." Aaby nodded, a smile slowly coming onto his face. "So please, if Mr. Kim calls you again-."

"I won't tell him anything." Aaby quickly said. "Don't fret Mr. Weasley, I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you, sir." Ron said with relief literally radiating from his entire body.

"But you'll have to let me meet this girl, she must be very special for you to go to all this trouble." Ron softly smiled, nodding.

"She's very special; she's a dancer studying at Julliard." Aaby nodded, patting Ron on the shoulder. The man may have been old, but he knew a man in love when he saw it.

They walked out the front door of the school and Ron was surprised to see Sun waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She was leaning against the railing, still dressed for class with her rehearsal bag on the ground and her ear phones in her ears. She looked up when she spotted a flash of red hair, a smile instantly springing to her face.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as he hugged her. "I thought that you had rehearsal." Sun shook her head.

"It got cancelled, so I thought I'd come and walk you home." She looked to Aaby, her smile widening. "Hello, I'm Sun."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Headmaster Aaby." He said as he shook her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All bad, I'm sure." She said in a mocking tone, her eyes going straight to Ron.

"Ron can't seem to say a bad thing about you." Aaby assured her. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but you'll have to excuse me; I've got some work to do."

The couple bid the Headmaster goodbye as he headed back inside. Sun smiled at Ron, quickly taking his hand as they headed for home.

"Is he your new best friend?" She asked eagerly. Ron chuckled at her over enthusiasm.

"No, he's my boss." He replied smartly. "Besides, I don't need a best friend; I already have a best friend." Sun smiled as they briskly crossed the street and headed for Little Korea.

"But Harry's awfully far away." She said, squeezing his hand.

"I wasn't talking about Harry." Ron answered, squeezing Sun's hand in response. Sun gasped, the smile on her face absolutely beaming.

"Aw, you're just saying that so that I'll sleep with you again."

"Yes, yes I am." Ron freely admitted with a smirk. Sun laughed, nudging him in the arm.

"Don't worry, we're dating, I'll sleep with you every time I feel horny." Ron glanced at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"And…do you think that you'll be horny later tonight?" Sun thought for a moment, fighting the giggle that threatened to escape.

"Probably not…but I am horny now." She answered, making Ron walk that much faster towards their tiny home. Sun giggled, holding on tightly to his large hand. "Slow down! My calves hurt!" She groaned, leaning against Ron's tall frame. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She gently kissed his cheek, making the red head blush. "Are you happy here?" She asked quietly. "You're glad that you came here, right?" Ron honestly didn't even have to think about his answer.

"I'm very glad that I came here." He answered her honestly. Sun smiled as they turned a corner before coming upon their small home. "I haven't been this happy in years." Sun rolled her eyes.

"Again, you're just saying that to get sex." Ron smirked.

"You know me far too well…"

...

Review :)


	48. Chapter 48

Hello lovelies, happy Friday :)

We're only three chapters away from the end, aren't you excited? I'm excited to have the story come to it's conclusion, but I'm also sad because I've really enjoyed writing this story and I've really enjoyed creating Sun. And, most of all, I hope that you've all enjoyed reading this story because it's been an extreme pleasure to write :)

And I just need 39 more reviews to get to 200! If you enjoy the chapter, please let me know with a review :) They make me so happy, especially when the weather is so cloudy and rainy like it is today. Reviews make my soul rejoice :)

_**EmD23**_: ...what phone call...?

_**TroyWeb**_: Well he didn't really track him down, he just made cold calls looking for Ron and Sun.

_**Dragoon Dave**_: No, you're too kind! Glad to hear that you'll be reading the next story, I think that you'll enjoy it! And I really think that you're going to enjoy this chapter...or hate me for writing it...one of those two outcomes...

_**whatareweafraidof**_: Yes, I enjoy Sun too :)

Sooooooooo...motivation...or bribery, whatever you want to tall it: If I get 200 reviews, I might be persuaded to post a preview of my next story, which I have officially titled _In the Shadow of the Snake_. Oh yes, it's going to be amazing...and if you want a preview, send me a review...it rhymes, so it'll be easy for you all to remember :)

Enjoy!

...

_**...Five Years Later...**_

Just short of five years after Sun and Ron had disappeared, a day hadn't passed that Molly didn't think about her youngest son. Her other children were flourishing and having children and living rich lives, but she heard nothing from Ron. She was happy playing grandmother and adored each of her beautiful grandchildren, but she could not ignore the fact that her youngest son had completely disappeared from the face of the planet.

Mr. Kim spent months trying to find his daughter. He searched school records and went through the rental records of all of the major cities all over the world, but nothing came up in either of their names. He even contemplated going as far as to travel to these cities and search for them himself, but his wife talked him out of it and convinced him to just stay and wait. Mr. Kim would still search every once in a while to see if anything had changed, but nothing ever seemed to come up.

Sun and Ron had truly disappeared...

Both families had let hope slip away and came to slowly accept the fact that they wouldn't see their son or daughter until the pair were ready to come out of the wood work.

It was a brilliant July afternoon; another family gathering at the beautifully remodeled Weasley home. The children were playing in the above ground pool and the adults congregated together, but they could all feel that something was missing among their group.

"Do you think he's at least happy?" Ginny asked, cradling her newborn son. They all looked around at each other with guilt written across their faces. They all knew that they should have stopped their brother from this ridiculous match, but they had stayed to the side and let it happen. If they had stopped everything, perhaps Ron would still be here.

"If he's shacking up with Sun, I can guarantee you that he's blissfully happy." Bill said, earning a harsh glare from his disgruntled and very pregnant wife.

"I do wish that he would write." Molly said sadly. "Just a letter…just to let me know that he's all right."

"I'm sure that he's doing fine, mum." Ginny gently cooed. "Like he and Sun said: they'll come back when they're ready."

Without warning, four black cars pulled up to the Weasley house. Slowly, each branch of the Kim family emerged from the cars, appearing in shockingly casual clothing. The Weasley clan stared, stunned that the Kim family would just show up after all of these years. Mr. Kim stuck out his hand for Arthur to shake, offering him a kind smile.

"Good afternoon Arthur, thank you for inviting my family and myself to your home. It looks wonderful, by the way; the contractors really worked some real magic." Mr. Kim chuckled at his joke as Arthur dumbly nodded, forcing himself to laugh.

"Mr. Kim…I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. We didn't invite you over…" Molly said, cautious because of his potentially bad reaction. But he just stared at her, obviously confused.

"But yes you did," he insisted. His hand instantly dug into his pocket, pulling out and unfolding a letter. "I received this last week." He offered the letter to Molly, who quickly read it over.

"This isn't my handwriting." Molly muttered. Being the mother that she was, she instantly recognized who the handwriting belonged to. "This is Ron's handwriting…" Everyone stilled, their eyes locked on Molly in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, peering over Molly's shoulder to get a good look at the letter. He quickly realized that Molly was most definitely right; this was Ron's handwriting, no question about it.

"Why would Ron send a letter to the Kim family inviting them here today?" Fleur asked quietly.

"Maybe he's playing a joke on all of us or something." Geroge muttered, knowing that he would have done something similar.

"Ron wouldn't do that." Charlie insisted. "He's not the pranking type, remember?"

"Well then why did he write the letter?" George quickly shot back. The question was met with silence because nobody among them knew the answer.

"This makes no sense…none at all." Choi said, a look of sorrow and confusion on her face. Just as sudden as the Kim family had arrived, another large group of people began to apperate around them. The Weasley family instantly recognized the group as every friend that Ron, Harry, and Hermione had made during their years at Hogwarts.

Speak of the devil, there was Hermione leading the group hand in hand with her recently engaged German fiancé.

Things had been extremely difficult for Hermione after Ron had left. It was very clear that he didn't want to be with her and she had come to accept that he had never planned to be with her. It was then that Hermione swore off men and dove into her work. A little over a year and a half after she had given up on dating, she met Richard. He was a herbologist that worked mainly in Berlin, but traveled to the UK to do some work with indigenous plants. He heeded a lawyer to put a patent on a recent mutation on wolf's bane that he had discovered and Hermione had been the only lawyer working that day.

Hermione knew that he was the one.

How?

They had gotten a cat and said cat was still alive.

"Hello, sorry we're a bit late." She called out, waving gleefully.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny blurted out. Hermione's smile faltered, confusion in her eyes.

"I got a letter from you." She said innocently. Everybody groaned as she pulled out the neatly folded letter.

"Everybody got a letter." Percy muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What on earth is going on?" Harry asked. Nobody knew; they were all quite confused.

Out of nowhere, there was a sudden rush of wind coming from the field followed by a dull thud. Somebody else had apperated into the field out of view from everybody gathered in the clearing. Slowly, everybody drew out their wands and stood at the ready as whoever was out there navigated their way through the tall grass. But they all stood down and stared in shock as a certain red headed freckled familiar face popped from the tall grass.

"Ron…"

...

Review :)


	49. Chapter 49

Happy Friday all :)

_**TroyWeb**_: Yeah, they're ninjas...

_**Andy Elladora Black**_: Surprise!

_**Dragoon Dave**_: I know, sorry about the wait, but I need time to actually finish it...and then, hooray, I will post it! I'm like thirty two chapters in and it's getting towards the end...so it should be early January when I release it :) Was five years really so surprising? You're not the only one that was kind of floored by it, and five years is a long time...so yeah, guess it was kind of out of nowhere. And I know, that was a particuarly mean cliffhanger, but I just couldn't help myself! That cliffhanger makes this chapter so much better...I think you'll agree with me in about half an hour...

_**Joleigh13**_: I don't do it intentionally, but I do enjoy the results :)

So I just need thirty five more reviews...and then you all get the first few paragraphs of my new story...officially titled _In the Shadow of the Snake_...and it's some good paragraphs...paragraphs that you all sooooooooooooooooooo want...so yeah...*hint*

And let's all remember that in Korean culture, when a man asks to marry a woman, he presents her father with a pair of ducks...so let's all just keep that in mind for this chapter...not hinting, but just think it's something that you all should know...

Anyway, enjoy, and please be sure to review if you want a preview!

...

The tall red head smiled and stepped out completely from the grass. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the few top buttons undone. He wore a pair of black slacks with a shiny black belt, the shirt tucked into the pants in a casual manner. As his family stared at him, they were relieved to see that he hadn't changed a bit; in fact, he looked more toned with a bit more color in his cheeks.

"Good, I'm glad to see that everybody's here." He said, emerging from the grass holding a slim black bag. His nieces and nephews instantly attached to his legs, each one crying out and demanding to know where he had been. Like the good uncle he was, Ron hugged each niece and nephew tightly, promising to tell them the whole story later. And like the good son that he was, Ron went straight to his mother, setting down his bag with an apologetic smile. "Hello mum."

"Where have you been?" Molly swiftly asked. "We were so worried about you." She then hugged her son, resting her head against his chest and quietly crying. Ron hugged her, gently patting her back.

"Don't worry, I'm here to stay." He told her. "I was in New York…with Sun." The Kim family perked up instantly.

"Where is Sun?" Choi asked.

"Hold on," Mr. Kim said firmly. "I searched all of the records and personally called every school and major business looking for you both."

"But you didn't check the muggle world." Ron said easily as his mother finally let go of him. "We lived in the muggle world; Sun went to school and worked in the muggle world because she knew that you would never look for her there."

"Where is Sun?" Choi asked again.

"She's fine; she should be on her way right now," Ron assured her. "Which is why we need to move quickly." He reached down into his bag, his arms disappearing as he dug around for whatever he was looking for. He grimaced as he continued to search before he suddenly smiled and straightened out with a male and female duck, each tucked under his arms. "Mr. Kim, I would like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter." The pride on Mr. Kim's face was impossible to hide. He accepted the ducks from Ron, a wide smile permanently spread across his face.

"Do you love her?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes sir, I love her very much." Ron answered instantly.

"Then you have my permission." Mr. Kim quickly answered, taking the docile ducks and handing one to his wife. She was openly crying, but she was not alone. Molly was crying even more, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"So are you planning to propose to her when she gets here?" Ginny asked eagerly. She knew that Ron would end up with Sun and she felt so validated right now.

"Oh no, I've already done that!" He exclaimed happily. "Today's the wedding." All eyes stared at him, widened out of absolute shock.

"Today?" Molly asked. "You expect us to put together a wedding…today?" Ron shook his head.

"No, all I want you to do is set up chairs…everything else has been taken care of." Harry smirked.

"I think I speak for everybody when I say that we're a little shocked by your organizational skills."

"Oh I didn't do shit, this was all Sun." He checked his watch with a small smirk. "We've got about an hour before she gets here, so if you want a place to sit, you're going to have to go grab chairs."

The two families and the multitude of friends were off with a snap, crowding into the house and searching for a good, comfortable chair. As family members came back out from the house, they saw that Ron had already magically created an arch from the tall yellow grass of the field. Light pink peonies began to bloom over top as Ron directed them where to set up their chairs. Other people began to apperate into the field, all emerging and warmly greeting Ron. Friends from New York arrived, hugging Ron and shaking his hand. By this time he had rolled down his sleeves and put on a pressed black suit jacket with a matching tie. A small wizarding catering company popped into Molly's kitchen, waiters walking amongst the guests and passing out food and champagne. The last few people to arrive were Ron and Sun's professors from Hogwarts, all looking aged, but all very excited to be here. Ron continued to check his cell phone until he finally got the text that he had been waiting for.

"David says that they just pulled down the road," Ron called out loud enough or everybody to hear. "Quick, everybody sit down!" He rushed to the archway where the officiant stood while people quickly found their seats. A violin-guitar-cello trio began to play as they all anticipated Sun's car. When it finally came into view, an eager titter went through the crowd and they sat up straight to get a good view. The elegant black car rolled down the driveway, a pathway thankfully made through the few cars that were parked outside, before it turned and parked at the edge of the field. The windows were tinted so that nobody could see inside the car, keeping the bride's appearance a surprise.

David popped out of the front seat of the car wearing a suit that matched Ron's along with a brilliant smile. He opened the back door as wide as possible and held out a hand to help Sun from the car. She carefully stepped out, adjusting her dress with a large bouquet of pink peonies in her hand. She wore a cream organza and tulle mermaid cut dress with an asymmetrical strap decorated with softly made tulle flowers. It fit her like a glove, soft layers of organza rippling down the front to a large skirt made from thick layers of tulle. Her hair was pulled up into a braided bun on top of her head, a crown of matching pink peonies sitting atop her head in a crown.

As soon as she saw Ron, a smile broke out onto her face and nothing else in the world seemed to matter. The trio of musicians began to play 'Moon River' as David offered her his arm and they slowly strode down the make shift aisle. The smile on her face was infectious, as were the tears in the corners of her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe them away, her smile making them glimmer on her cheeks in the bright afternoon light. Ron was smiling uncontrollably, the pair unable to take their eyes off of one another. It remained that way when she reached the archway, quickly handing her flowers over to David and taking Ron's waiting hands.

"Good afternoon," the officiant said as soon as the musicians had finished playing. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Sun-Moon Kim. While this may seem like a…quick ceremony to put together to many of you, I was assured by the couple that they have been planning this for over a year." There was a small chuckle as he turned to another page in his slim folder. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, the confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." They smirked at each other, both looking quite eager to get to the final kiss. "If any object to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Nobody's objecting!" Charlie called out from the crowd.

"We've been waiting for this!" Ginny chimed in with her brother. Laughter followed as the officiant once against turned the page.

"Do you Ron, take Sun to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," the red head quickly answered, causing Sun to gently giggle.

"And do you Sun, take Ron to be your lawfully wedding husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sun answered just as quickly as Ron had. The officiant smirked.

"May I have the rings?" He asked. David quickly popped up, digging into his pocket and pulling out two simple white gold bands. The officiant handed the bands to their respective partners before continuing. "Place this ring on the other's finger and repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed." Ron was the first to slip the ring onto Sun's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Sun smiled widely, in return placing the ring on Ron's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." They beamed at each other, sensing that their favorite part of the ceremony was quickly approaching.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Merlin, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ron, you may now kiss your bride."

In an instant, Ron wrapped his arms tightly around Sun's tiny frame and lifted her up for a warm kiss. She giggled against his lips, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as their guests happily applauded. Ron held her tightly and finally pulled away from her lips. There was no reason for them to walk back down the aisle, so they instantly went to their families with hugs and large smiles. Ginny was one of the last to hug Ron, introducing him to his newest nephew before hugging him again and kissing his cheeks.

"I'm so glad that you're home." She told him kindly, brushing back his hair. Ron nodded with a smile.

"Me too," Ron said. "I didn't realize how much I missed everybody until I got here…it's good to be home." Ginny hugged him tightly again, relieved to have her closest brother home.

"I said it from the beginning: I knew that you would end up with her." Ron smirked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"And you were actually right, it's a miracle."

...

If you would like to see Sun's dress, please go to Vera Wang's website, check out the Spring 2013 collection and look at the dress named Kaye. I know it's a really deep red, which is positively gorgeous, but I thought that cream would be better for Sun :)

Anyway, please review!


	50. Chapter 50

Happy chilly Friday all!

So many reviews this week, thank you all so much!

_**EmD23**_: Aw, but I thought that it was kind of sweet...and being with Sun for five years, I would think that Ron would start to grow a bit of an appreciation for the dramatic :)

_**TroyWeb**_: lol, like they said, they've been waiting for this!

_**fmilies**_: Well thank you, I'm glad that you were able to find my story and enjoy it :) I hope that you'll be able to read my next story!

_**RoodieWeasley**_: They were in New York for a little over five years and it's not the end! This chapter and then one more chapter!

_**Queer King Stephen**_: Ugh, I love you, we should be bffs in real life...

_**79AvadaWeasleyKedavra**_: Ah, my apologies. I'll be sure to look out for that in my next story :)

_**Dragoon Dave**_: Aw, you're so sweet! Yes, I'm aware that you don't like waiting, but I promise you'll like this chapter just as much if not more...and yeah, let's reach 200 for a preview! What I'm planning to give won't exactly spell out who is in the story, but it will introduce my main character :)

So I'm like 28 reviews from reaching 200...and it would be super awesome if I could not only reach that point, but also give you all a preview of my next story!

Speaking of my next story...I have an official release date! I will be posting the first chapter on _**Friday January 25th, 2013**_ :) Like I've always done, each chapter will be posted on Friday and reviews are encouraged!

Also...kind of started a novel series this week...so that's awesome...

Anyway, please enjoy! And be sure to review!

...

After a large reception filled with hours of dancing and a large feast, the guests had finally departed leaving the two families alone to catch up with the newly married couple. They crammed inside of the Weasley house, relaxing with each other and allowing the bride and groom to change out of their wedding clothes and into something more casual. They came downstairs in matching black sweat pants with Ron in a worn long sleeved thermal and Sun in a skin tight tank top that proclaimed that she was a member of the New York City Ballet Company. They were entertained by home movies that Ron and Sun had brought with them, chronicalling their lives in New York. It showed Sun's many recitals, her graduation ceremony, Ron's first parent teacher night, his first game as a quidditch coach, and his proposal from last New Years.

After a few hours of watching and after the kids had been put to bed, the adults found themselves utterly exhausted with joy.

"Hey, everybody, Sun and I would really like to thank you all for coming today. It was really great to see you all again and it really means a lot to us that you were there for us today."

A general murmur of this not being a big deal and that they would always be there for their baby brother went among the group, making Ron smile brightly and wrap an arm around Sun's shoulders.

"Well, Sun and I are very excited to announce that we have decided to move back to London. I've just accepted a job teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and Sun's gotten a position at the London Royal Ballet Company."

Clearly, the family was overjoyed to know that their children would finally be returning home after so many years apart. And nobody was happier about this than Molly Weasley.

"But, we have a much bigger reason for wanting to come back." Sun said, leaning into Ron's body. "And instead of just telling you why, we thought that it would be much more fun to show you." She looked at David, who quickly popped up from his seat and slid the last DVD into the player with a gigantic smile on his face. The video opened on Ron sitting in a very beautiful, remodeled apartment with colorful furniture and gigantic canvases, obviously done by Sun, hung on the blank white walls.

"All right, so where are we going?" David asked from behind the camera. Ron smirked as he took a sip of his coffee from a large painted mug, also obviously created by Sun.

"It's a surprise." He replied smartly.

"Sunny! Ron won't tell me where we're going!" David complained, rushing to the other room and bursting in to find Sun emerging from a closet with a pair of nude flats to go with her navy blue jersey dress with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"That's because it's a surprise." She told him, pulling on her shoes and scooting past him.

"Why won't you tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend!" David whined, rushing after her back into the posh living room. He entered just as Ron was hugging Sun and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It's a surprise." Sun insisted again with a small smile.

"What are you two hiding from me?" David asked suspiciously as Ron grabbed his keys and Sun slung a bag over her shoulder.

"You'll see."

The camera cut to Sun and Ron walking down the busy streets of New York hand in hand with David walking behind them.

"Are we there yet?" David asked.

"No." Sun and Ron replied in unison. David sighed and continued to follow them closely.

"You guys are mean." He muttered.

"You're lucky that we asked you to come." Sun reminded him, glancing over her shoulder. "We could have just left you in the dark and not told you anything at all until we got back to London just like everybody else." David groaned, cutting off the film again. When a picture popped back on screen, the trio was sitting in a doctor's waiting room, but sadly it looked too generic to tell what kind of a doctor they were seeing.

"I hate this place." Ron muttered as Sun quietly read a book from her purse.

"This was the seventh doctor that we tried and she was the only one that you liked." Sun reminded him, never looking up from her book.

"I just don't like doctors in general." Ron said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Sun pated his knee, continuing to read.

"Just be happy that they're going to poke and prod at me."

"Why would they need to poke and prod?" David asked. "Are you dying, Sunny?"

"No, David."

"Ms. Kim?" Sun instantly thrust her book away, standing up with Ron right at her side. "Please come with me…and is that camera with you?" The nurse asked in her koala scrubs, pointing at David.

"Yes, is it all right if he comes back with us? We're making a surprise for our families back home." Sun explained with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we promise that we're not making some weird fetish porno." Sun and Ron's heads whipped around, wide eyes asking him why on earth he had said something like _that_.

"Uh…sure, just as long as he doesn't get in the doctor's way." The nurse said, eyeing David with suspicion. "Come on back, we'll get you set up." The camera cut off again, coming back on in a dimly lit room pointed at an aging woman who was clearly the doctor.

"Okay, it's on." David said quietly. Sun was lying down on a propped up bed wearing an examination gown with Ron sitting next to her, holding her hand. Their eyes were focused on a screen displaying blurred black and white images.

"All right, see this right here?" She asked, outlining a small circle with her narrow pen. "This is your uterus wall."

"Gross." David muttered, earning a small giggle from Sun and a small smirk from Ron.

"And do you see this tiny thing that's moving?" She looked back to Sun and Ron with a warm smile. "This is your baby."

David focused the camera on the screen on the small blip, the small heart steadily beating. It was just a little blip on the screen, but there was no denying that little heart beat as it steadily pulsed on the screen.

"Oh my God it's so tiny!" David exclaimed, his voice strained under tears. "Best surprise ever." He whispered, pulling back and focusing on Sun and Ron. "Anything you want to say to your families?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Sorry that I got your daughter pregnant before we got married." Ron said after a moment of thinking, shrugging his shoulders. Sun rolled her eyes, leaning her head on top of Ron's head with a small giggle.

"We're engaged, that's at least a step in the right direction." She assured him. "And by the time that we tell them, we'll be married." She looked at the camera with a wide smile. "Surprise!"

"Oh my God you're having a baby!" Ginny was the first one to say anything, a huge smile on her face. Ron held Sun close, a proud smile on his face.

"We had to look everywhere for a spell that would hide her stomach."

"Speaking of said devil spell, could you please remove it?" Sun whined. "I really have to pee." Ron didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled his want out and lightly tapped her stomach, mumbling a few words. Her stomach glowed a light pink and grew to reveal that she was at least six months pregnant. Sun let out a heavy sigh, letting her head loll back. "Oh thank you, that's so much better." She said, arching her back and leaning back against Ron. She didn't have long to relax. As soon as Molly and Choi could collect their thoughts, they launched themselves at Sun and hugged her and kissed her, running gentle hands across her growing stomach. The many wives and sisters crowded around the young pregnant woman, taking turns touching her stomach and cooing as only mothers would.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Fleur asked after the two were forced to stand next to each other and compare their stomach sizes.

"Yes, and we've already picked out a name." Sun said as she sunk back down on the couch next to Ron.

"Adele Min Weasley."

"Oh a girl!" Choi said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "A beautiful little girl…I'm so happy for you two." She whispered, a wide smile on her usually emotionally controlled face. Sun smiled, accepting congratulations from her sisters, who actually looked happy for their little sister. In their eyes, she had become like them, but they silently respected her for doing it her own way. She looked to her father, who wasn't looking at her and was just staring off into open space. He hadn't said a word and it worried her.

"(Are you mad appa)?" Sun asked, peering over at her father. This wasn't how he had planned things to play out, so she was worried that he was going to have some sort of mental breakdown.

"(It's not what I expected)," he admitted slowly. "(But I am very happy…and I am very proud of you and Ron)." Sun smiled, her lower lip quivering as she began to cry.

"(I love you appa)." She said, gently wiping away her tears. Lee smiled at his youngest child; his last baby to leave his home. It was difficult to see her run off into the world and start her own family and follow a dream that he had never seen for his child. But out of all of his children, Sun reminded Lee of himself the most. She had a vision of what she wanted for herself and was even willing to abandon her family and leave her home to chase that dream.

It was so like what Lee had done when his father had pressured him to follow in his business. Lee had rebelled, but had eventually given into his father's demands. Sun had the strength and the courage that Lee didn't have and the father found himself admiring his young daughter.

"(I love you too, little sparrow)."

...

Aw, and now just one more chapter until this is over!

Please review :)


	51. Chapter 51

Oh. My. God.

How do you guys not hate me right now?

I'm so sorry that I forgot to update! I'm the worst, I know...

_**Queer King Stephen**_: Last chapter my friend, thank you for sticking around :) Your words have meant a lot to me!

_**Joleigh13**_: Yup, enjoy!

_**Dragoon Dave**_: I know, tiny mini Ron Sun baby! Ugh, that baby is so cute...in my mind...and I will now take the time to describe said cuteness in my mind, so please read on! And I'm gonna miss you too! Yes, end of January and then you will have a new story...

_**EmD23**_: Yes, it's finally the end, it's sad, I know.

So I'm guessing that I'm not going to reach 200 reviews by next week, so I'll wait until December 1st. If I get 200 reviews by December 1st, then I will post a preview of my next story. If not, then you'll just have to wait :)

I'm so sad that this is over, I have to admit. I've had fun with Sun and Ron and I'm glad to see that many others have enjoyed something that I've worked so hard on and have really enjoyed putting my time and effort into :)

I really hope that you enjoy this final chapter, and please don't forget to review :)

...

…Five Years Later…

"And next week, we'll start working on the duet from Don Quixote, so get ready for some serious tutu action." Sun smirked, stretching her arms high above her head and letting out a small groan.

"Those things are murder, can't we just do away with them all together?"

"If the Queen likes it, then we do it. You know the rules." Sun rolled her eyes at her tall director, tucking away her toe shoes in her cloth bag and sliding her feet into a pair of silver sandals.

"I suppose I'll just have to suffer," she said playfully. "I'll see you all on Monday." She waved to her director and her fellow cast members, slipping out the back door and walking onto the streets of London.

Sun had no idea that she could ever be this blissfully happy. She had a perfect job, a husband that was damn sexy, and an adorable little girl that would be starting primary school and a little boy that had just learned how to roll over. Adele Min was almost identical to her mother while Frederick Arthur was quite possibly the most perfect baby the planet had ever seen.

True, they were living in their old school, which was kind of weird, but it was a free and spacious apartment with a spectacular view of the lake.

Sun found herself outside of the Ministry offices and slipped into an empty phone booth where she descended into the underground Ministry lobby. It was the only way for her to get home. The addition of a floo network at the school was an absolute God send, but first she had to make a little stop.

"Hello?" She stepped in the warm kitchen, grimacing slightly when some soot spilled onto the floor when she stepped from the fireplace. She knew how hard Molly worked to keep a clean home.

"Muuuuuuuuum!"

A bright flash crashed into Sun's legs with a loud squeal. Sun looked down to see her beautiful Adele Min, wearing a tutu over her leggings and a purple feather boa hanging around her neck. Sun smoothed down her daughter's hair, picking her up and balancing her on her hip.

"Hello tiny, did you have fun with grandma?" The little girl eagerly nodded with a big grin, highlighting her now two lost teeth.

"Grandpa came home early for lunch and we played hide and seek and then Fred got all fussy and then grandma had to put him down for a nap." Sun smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead as she heard Molly slowly come downstairs.

"Hello dear." Molly greeted warmly with Fred gently teething on one of her large sweater buttons. Sun hugged Molly before gently kissing Fred's soft forehead.

"Hello my little man, did we have a good nap?" The little boy half ignored his mother, still teething on Molly's large buttons. "Hi Molly, I hope that they weren't too much trouble."

"They're never any trouble." Molly insisted as Sun put Adele down and watched her run off. "Besides, it's good exercise for Arthur." Sun giggled as Molly handed Fred over, the little boy finally giving his mother his full attention now that he was taken away from Molly's buttons.

Sun was secretly rather pleased with how her children had turned out. It had left her and Ron guessing what Adele would look like considering her parents' contrasting heritage, but in the end Sun was thrilled. Adele clearly had her mother's facial features, but her hair was a dark auburn, her eyes were a light hazel, and she had a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Bruno had come out almost exactly the same, only he seemed to have his father's face shape and his ears.

"I promise, when Adele starts primary school, Bill and Fleur will take her and you'll just have to sit with Fred until Ron comes to get him."

"Dear, they are absolutely no trouble." Molly insisted again. "It is an absolute joy to have them both here." Sun smiled, watching as the floo channel suddenly lit up and Ron stepped into the kitchen still wearing his teacher's robes.

"Daddy's home daddy's home!" Ron smirked as he caught Adele mid run and lifted her above his head.

"My goodness, who dressed you?" He asked with a big smile and a chuckle.

"I dressed myself daddy!" She exclaimed happily with pride. Ron chuckled, setting her back down and looking to Sun.

"You're not going to let her go to school like that, are you?" He asked, running a hand over Fred's head while kissing Sun.

"Hey, you're talking to the girl who still wears tutus on a regular basis. If my daughter wants to wear a tutu, she can wear a tutu." Ron snorted.

"But that's your job."

"And who says that it won't be her job?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow as Molly busied herself with making dinner. Ron sighed, slipping off his teaching robes and tossing them down.

"Fine, she can wear whatever she wants, I will never object." He muttered, earning a swift kiss from Sun.

"So how were your planning meetings?" Sun asked as Ron slowly sat down at the kitchen table.

"Long and unnecessary." He mumbled, clearly exhausted. Sun gently ran a hand through his hair, leaning down and kissing him again.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel much better tonight." She whispered against his ear before gently biting it. Ron quietly chuckled as Molly placed several pots on the large stove.

"Can you two stay for dinner?" Molly brightly asked, already peeling potatoes and carrots over the sink with the simple flick of her wand. "Harry and Ginny are going to stop by and I think George wanted to stop by with the twins..."

"Sure!" Sun happily exclaimed. "Sweetheart, will you take Fred so that I can help your mum?"

"Sure," Ron said, taking the quiet baby and slowly bouncing him on his knee. As he watched his mother and his wife bustle about the kitchen with his father coming into the kitchen with Adele hugging him tightly, he softly smiled and contemplated his life. He had come so far from where he was ten years ago it was almost mind boggling. Ron made a quiet list in his head, surely the last time that he would ever do so.

Job: finally fulfilling and worth his time and effort.

Romantic life: he was completely smitten with his wife and treasured his children…not to mention he was getting some on a daily basis.

Life in general: it was better than he could have ever imagined.

...

Short, but sweet :)

Please review!


End file.
